The Ice Skater and the Rebel Skateborder
by LoveRose
Summary: COMPLETE! Cornelia goes to a boarding school and meets a boy she doesn't like. Once she gets to know him, she finds that he's actually more connected to her than she thinks. AU
1. New friends and New Enemies

Hi hi! I totally got this idea from my friend…well…just the plot. She's an evil genius, haha! Go easy on me, as usual please! No flaming, and enjoy! It's pretty short, but they'll get longer, promise.

Cornelia and Caleb (main)

Will and Matt

Irma and Martin (he's no nerd anymore, he's hot now, lol)

Taranee and Nigel

Hay Lin and Eric

Elyon and a character I created named Alex

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ The alarm clock rang through Cornelia's ears. She groaned and got up to look at her empty room.

"Cornelia, mom says to check if you left anything and eat breakfast before you go", Lillian rushed through the door.

"Geez, Lillian, have you ever heard of knocking?", Cornelia asked, her hands on her slender hips.

"Yes I have, and this is going to be my room now. So now you have to get out", Lillian said, leaning on the door.

"At least I'll be away from you, you little monkey. Now get out so I can change", Cornelia said as she walked into the bathroom. Lillian stuck out her tongue and closed the door behind her.

Cornelia changed into the usual pink outfit she liked to wear and got out of the baathroom. She opened a drawer next to her bed and took out a snowflake-shaped charm.

"How could I ever forget this", Cornelia smiled at the charm. It brought back so many memories.

_A 6 year-old boy with chocolate brown hair that went in a few directions came up to her in the sandlot. _

"_I can't believe you're moving, Cornelia", he pouted, his hands behind his back. _

"_I'll miss you a lot, and don't forget me", Cornelia's 6 year-old self stood up and smiled sadly at him. _

"_I won't, that's why I'm giving you this. It's my lucky charm. It's a promise that we will see each other again", the boy held up the snow-flake charm. _

"_I'll never forget you,-"_

Yet, Corelia was disappointed in herself because she forgot his name. Everytime she sees him in her dreams, his face is always blurry. Only his hair color was shown. Yet, she knew she loved whoever he was and would never forget the promise.

She moved away from Heatherfield when she was 6 years old. Now that she's going into high school, she was going back to Heatherfield to stay at a bording school. She made a promise to herself that she would find that boy again while she was there. She hoped that he still lived in Heatherfield.

She put the charm in her pocket and went out the room. Her parents and Lillian took her to Heatherfield by car (it was about an hour away). Cornelia said her good-byes and left the car to face her new school, Twilight High.

It was huge! She was almost scared she would get lost, but she went into the school. There were a lot of girls and guys running around with books in their hands and chatting away.

She reached the principles office and they gave her her schedule and the key to her new room; 216. She walked out of the office to still see millions of kids walking around. She decided to go to her room first; she could ask her roomie to help her out.

She walked down the hallway and was about to turn when someone bumped into her and both of them fell.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. Let me help you", the boy said as he stood up and extended her a hand.

"You should really watch where you're going! I could've gotten hurt", Cornelia batted his hand away and stood up (sorry for making her mean, but I had to in order to fit the story). He had brown hair and green eyes. He had a brown shirt and pants to match.

"Well sorry; I was in a hurry", he said in the same tone she did.

"That gives you no excuse to knock me over", Cornelia exclaimed and glared at him.

"Like I said, I was in a hurry", the boy said, glaring at her as well.

Cornelia only walked past him. Geez, all she needed was something like that to happen on her first day. After that little incident with the boy, she noticed that the halls were getting a little emptier.

"Hey!", a girl's voice called from behind.

Cornelia sensed the girl was calling her so she turned around. She was right; a girl with clear blue eyes, straw-colored hair that was tied in two long braids, and a pretty smile ran up to her.

"You're the new girl, right?", she asked.

"Uh-huh", Cornelia responded.

"Cool. Well, you just made your first friend. My name is Elyon, Elyon Brown", Elyon extended her hand to Cornelia. Cornelia gladly shook it.

"My name is Cornelia Hale", Cornelia responded.

"Do you need any help so far?", Elyon asked.

"Uh…yeah, sorta", Cornelia smiled nervously.

"Ok, don't worry, Cornelia. I'll help you out. First thing's first, did you get your schedule and key to your dorm?", Elyon asked. The two started walking together down the hallway.

"Yeah, I did", Cornelia said.

"Can I see the schedule?", Elyon asked.

Cornelia handed her the folded piece of paper. Elyon scanned through it.

"Ok, so you have me for Social Studies and Gym, you have Hay Lin and Matt in Algebra, you have Nigel in art, and you have Caleb for every class", Elyon said.

"Who are Hay Lin, Matt, Nigel, and Caleb?", Cornelia asked.

"They're one of my best friends; I'll give you a proper intro later. They're awsome, you'll love them", Elyon smiled.

"Thanks", Cornelia smiled widely

"Hey, I can show you around school if you want. I know this place like my closet", Elyon suggested with a huge smile.

"Haha, thanks Elyon. That'd be great, but can you show me my room first?", Cornelia smiled.

"Your room is…216. Ok, how about this? I'll show you everything on our way towards your room; and I'll show you the rest later", Elyon suggested.

"Ok, that sounds like a good plan", Cornelia said.

So Elyon showed Cornelia all the rooms she had classes in, which were conviniently in the hallway that lead to the dormitories. She also showed her the gym and the cafeteria.

The two girls finally got to an open hallway that lead to another big building; the dormitories. As they entered, Cornelia noticed that there were boys and girls in the dormitories.

"Isn't there a guy side and a girl side?", Cornelia asked.

"There was. This building was actually only for girls. There was another building for boys, but something happened in the electricity and it's burning hell in there with no light. So they had to move in with the girls", Elyon smiled.

Cornelia only laughed. Elyon stopped at a door that had the numbers '216' on it with gold letters.

"This is your room. If you need anything, my room is room 204. You have a cell?", Elyon asked, taking out her hot pink razar.

"Yeah, I do. Let's exchange digits", Cornelia smiled, taking out her own cellphone.

The two girls gave each other their cellphone numbers and took a picture of each other on the cellphone for the identification thing. Elyon told Cornelia that at about 6 p.m. to meet outside the gates to meet the whole gang and so they could show her around town. It was 4:24 right now, so Cornelia decided to unpack.

Cornelia opened the door and saw horror. Sure, all her bags were on the bed, but on the other bed was the boy that bumped into her!

"YOU!", the two screamed in unison, pointing at each other.

"What are you doing in my dorm?", Cornelia asked.

"Your dorm? This is MY dorm! I knew I was getting a new roomate, but a girl? Especially you!", the boy jumped up from his bed.

"Why don't we go to the principle and tell him to fix this whole mess up", Cornelia suggested.

"Good idea", the boy said and the two ran to the office.

"But Mrs. Knickerbocker! (yeah, same principle)", the boy pleaded. "I am sorry, both of you. There was no where else to fit Cornelia in, so we put her with you", Mrs. Knickerbocker explained.

Both sighed, "We understand, Mrs. Knickerbocker". The two left to the dorm again.

The two said nothing to each other; the boy only layed on his bed listening to music and Cornelia finished unpacking and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe I get stuck with a girl as my roomate", the boy suddenly said as he took off the headphones.

"I don't like this either, you know", Cornelia rolled her eyes and put her ice skates inside her closet.

"Hey, what time is it?", Cornelia asked.

"Uh…", the boy turned to the digital clock next to him (not the one in between the two beds). "It's 5:30. Oh yeah, I have to be somewhere", he said and started to get up.

"Me too", Cornelia said and went for the door, while the boy went into the bathroom. _At least I can be with people that I actually wanna be with_, Cornelia thought as she walked out to the gates.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I'm guessing we all know who Cornelia's "enemy" is. It starts off like this, don't worry. When would I write a story that has Cornelia and Caleb as enemies? Hope you liked the first chapter. No flames please!

Oh and the dorms have a tv, a mini fridge, two closets, one bathroom, two queen beds that are divided by a night stand in the center. I guess that could sorta give you a clue to what it looks like.


	2. Friend Introductions

Yay! I got some happy reviewers! I'm happy you liked the first chapter. It's going to get better, promise. For those of you familiar with my stories, you should know that I don't give you boring things, right? Lol, you're gonna see a lot of suprises! So anyway, don't forget to review no flames. Enjoy ppl!

Oh, and I forgot to mention in chapter 1; they don't have powers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cornelia saw Elyon waving at her from the gates. She smiled and ran towards her.

"You made it!", Elyon smiled wide.

Cornelia saw a few unfamiliar faces smiling at her. These must be the gang, she thought.

"Ok, you guys, this is Cornelia Hale. She's really cool", Elyon told her friends.

"Hi Cornelia", they all said in unison.

"Hi", Cornelia smiled nervously.

"Ok, Cornelia. I hope you brought your memory card, cause you have to remember these names, ok?", Elyon joked.

Cornelia smiled wide and waited for the introduction.

"I'm gonna start with the girls first since SOMEBODY is late. This red mop of hair is Will Vandom. She's the animal lover and the one to always talk to when you have problems", Elyon introduced the smiling Will.

"Hi Will", Cornelia had the same feeling she had when she was with Elyon; she could trust them.

"Hi. And, like Elyon said, you can come talk to me whenever you have problems and stuff", Will crossed her arms playfully.

Cornelia nodded.

"This is Irma Lair. She's the commedian of the group; she'll make you laugh even if you don't feel like it. She's also a big flirt", Elyon smiled.

"Hey there, Corny", Irma giggled.

Cornelia frowned playfully.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. She finds these weird nick names for you; don't worry. You'll get used to it", Elyon whispered.

"I heard that!", Irma put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah, Irma. Ok, and this is Taranee Cook. She's the big brainiac and shy one of the group. Don't get me wrong, she can be outgoing sometimes, but not in front of a lot of people", Elyon said.

"Oh sure; I'm real smart", Taranee said sarcastically.

"Yes you are, Taranee", Irma smirked.

"Fine, whatever you say", Taranee smiled.

"Anyway, this is-"

"I'M HAY LIN! IT'S TOTALLY NICE TO MEET YA CORNELIA! WE'RE GONNA BE BEST BUDDIES AND WE'RE GONNA GO SHOPPING AND WE'RE GONNA TALK ABOUT BOYS ALL NIGHT AND-"

Elyon covered her mouth. Cornelia laughed.

"Thank you for your outburst, Hay Lin. She's the biggest bundle of energy you'll ever meet…plus a big flirt like Irma", Elyon explained. "And you already know me; Elyon Brown. I love to go out on the town and I'm the very 'compassionate one', says them"

Hay Lin batted her mouth, "Well you are!"

Cornelia giggled. She liked the girls so far; let's see the boys now.

"Now for the guys. Ok, first we have Matt Olsen. He loves to play the guitar and he's the social person", Elyon introduced him.

"Hey, Cornelia. How's your day been here at Twilight High?", Matt asked cooly.

Yeah, he was the social one alright.

"And this is Martin Tubbs (not geeky, remember?); he's the one really into video games. That's what makes him so fun", Elyon laughed.

"You make me sound like a total nerd, Elyon! Don't get me wrong, Cornelia. It's just my hobby, I'm a really cool guy", Martin smiled.

Cornelia giggled.

"Sorry, Martin. Anyway, this is Nigel Ashcroft. He's the quiet one; he's only really loud when he's hyper", Elyon explained.

"I'm not quiet, I'm plotting. Mwahaha", Nigel laughed evily.

Everyone stared at him.

"Ahem…sorry. I was kidding", Nigel smiled nervously.

"Riiight…Anyway, this is Eric Lyndon. He's the outdoor kind of person, he likes to travel a lot…and sometimes very hyper like Hay Lin", Elyon said.

"Riight. Anyway, I know you'll fit in here with us. I like you already", Eric smiled and crossed his arms.

Cornelia smiled at the compliment.

"And this is Alex (description on bottom) DeSena; he's the really atheltic one", Elyon smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. But whatever", Alex smiled back and then at Cornelia.

"Yet, we're still missing the Mr. Popular, yet shy one. Where is he!", Irma crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm late!", a voice said from behind Cornelia.

She turned and came face-to-face with her roomate.

"YOU!", Cornelia and Caleb pointed at each other and stared.

"Ok, I guess you already met Caleb Hart", Elyon grinned.

Cornelia couldn't believe it! It was as if this guy was following her! They kept staring at each other with their fingers pointing at each other.

"Are you two staring at each other because you can't believe how hot both of you are and can't wait to get married and have kids?", Hay Lin giggled very loudly and put her elbows on both Cornelia and Caleb's shoulders.

"What! Are you crazy, Hay Lin? I can't stand this girl!", Caleb glared at both of them.

"Yeah, he's so rude!", Cornelia glared.

"Aw, come on. I bet you just haven't gotten to know each other that well. Come on; let's go show Cornelia around", Will suggested.

Cornelia and Caleb gave each other one last death glare before walking with the group around town. They kept walking seperatley the whole time. Even though they had their tensions, they enjoyed the company of the others. They showed Cornelia every hang out and cool place of Heatherfield. They had their limit though, they had to get back at school by 8:30.

The group got back at school and went to their own dorms.

"Ok, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom now and don't even think about opening the door", Cornelia announced.

"Well don't open the door either cause I'm gonna change out here. Come out when I say so", Caleb said.

"Like I'd want to open the door anyway", Cornelia said before closing the door.

She quickly got changed into a long sleeved and loose shirt and white shorts. It was getting closer to winter, so it was pretty cold. Cornelia bit her lip. She was very curious. She opened the door only a crack.

Her cheeks heated up as he saw Caleb shirtless and searching around for a white t-shirt. Even though she thought he was the biggest jerk in the world, she had to admit that he was very hot. She could tell why he was the popular one; he had such well-built muscels.

Cornelia slapped herself mentally.

_Bad Cornelia! Bad! Evil thoughts!_

Before she even noticed, Caleb had already put on the shirt and was about to call Cornelia to come out, so she quickly closed it with no sound and covered her mouth. Her cheeks turned hotter.

"Ok, you can come out now", Caleb said.

Cornelia came out with a blush on her face. Caleb arched an eyebrow but then shrugged it off. Cornelia went over to her closet to pick out her outfit for tomorrow to wake up at least 5 minutes later.

"Hey Cornelia…I was thinking. It was my fault what happened earlier today. I'm really sorry for knocking you down. Can we start again?", Caleb asked.

Cornelia, who finished with her choosing, looked back and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I guess. You're not such a bad guy", Cornelia went to sit on her bed, when she tripped over Caleb's skateboard, which was "accidently" next to her bed.

"I so take that back, you jerk! You put your skateboard there on purpose and tried to make me look like a total clutz! I bet you even tried to make me think nice of you by giving me your 'it was my fault and I want to start over' excuse!", Cornelia yelled and slowly got up.

"I swear! I must've left my skateboard there by accident when I came back!", Caleb said, trying to defend himself just when he was about to get at peace with her. That way he wouldn't have to live with her yellings this whole year.

"Whatever, Caleb. Just forget it. I'm not falling for any more of your excuses or appologies", Cornelia frowned and opened the covers and got in.

Caleb got a pillow and put it over his head. "Fine! Be an old witch".

"I am not a witch! You're the one who put the skateboard and made me look like a total fool", Cornelia spat back.

Caleb took the pillow off his head and looked at her, "Let's stop this argument now and let's just go to sleep, ok?".

"Ok, fine", Cornelia yawned and turned off the lamp on her side.

"Good-night", Caleb said and turned off his lamp.

"Good-night", Cornelia replied, still not forgiving him for what he did.

Cornelia's dream… 

"_Hi Cornelia!", the same boy with brown hair jumped up to her, his face too blury to see. _

"_Hi", Cornelia replied, trying hard to remember his name. _

"_You don't remember me, do you?", the boy said sadly. _

"_No no! Of course I do…you're…uh…", Cornelia said, hoping he wouldn't get upset. _

"_I knew it! I can't believe you forgot me! You broke our promise…", the boy sighed sadly and bowed his head. _

"_No! I still remember our promise!", Cornelia reassured him. _

"_Fine, then I'll give you a hint on my name. It starts with a C", the boy said before he faded away completely and a familiar voice rang through her ears. _

"Cornelia. Wake up", the voice said.

Cornelia slowly opened her eyes to see Caleb's face.

"What are you staring at?", Cornelia asked, sitting up.

"Your alarm woke me up, thank god. It's been ringing for 5 minutes and I can't turn it off. Turn it off, it's giving me a head ache!", Caleb clutched his head in annoyance.

"Ok ok, geez", Cornelia said grumpily and turned off the alarm clock.

"Thank you! Now come on and get your clothes to change in the bathroom so I can change", Caleb ordered, getting random clothing from his closet.

"Ok ok, my god, do you have to be so bossy in the morning?", Cornelia got out of bed and got her clothing.

"Do you have to be so grumpy?", Caleb argued back.

"Let's just drop it. Tell me when I can come out", Cornelia said and went into the bathroom.

She changed quickly, knowing that guys change quicker than girls do and she didn't want to go out unprepared. She changed into a purple turtle neck, seeing that it was really cold outside, and some blue jeans with purple jewels in random places.

She got her hair brush out of the small drawer and combed her hair.

"Ok, I'm done", Caleb's voice said.

Cornelia put the comb back into the drawer and went out of the bathroom. Caleb was also wearing winter clothing. It was unbelievable that it wasn't winter and it was so cold. She couldn't image how cold it would be when it was really winter.

"Looks like we have all classes together", Caleb suddenly said, grabbing his books and putting them in her backpack.

"Yeah I- wait, how do you know?", Cornelia asked, getting her own backpack.

"I sorta looked at your schedule", Caleb said a little quiet.

"You were going through my stuff?", Cornelia asked in disbelief.

"No! It was on your drawer and I looked at it, that's all", Caleb replied.

"We should just stop this or we're going to be late for class. But all I have to say is stop going through my stuff if you know what's good for you", Cornelia threatened and started to walk out the door with Caleb behind her.

"I told you that I was not going through your stuff", Caleb defended.

"Whatever, Caleb. Like I said last night, I am not falling for any of your excuses anymore", Cornelia said, walking out of the dormitory building and into the school halls.

"Why am I even wasting my time trying to argue with you", Caleb groaned. _Why AM I trying to defend myself? I shouldn't care what she thinks of me…_

"Yeah, that's right. You shouldn't be arguing with me because you just can't admit that you were going through my stuff", Cornelia said, looking through her schedule. Science…Room 319…homeroom.

"We're with Mr. Nolen; he's our homeroom teacher. It's this way", Caleb said, gesturing to turn left, seeing that she was struggling.

"Oh, uh…thanks", Cornelia smiled slightly and the two went into the room, but Cornelia only stood at the doorway.

Mr. Nolen came up to her, "Are you the new student?"

Everyone looked at her (they were already sitting down). She hated being stared at with all these eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Cornelia Hale", Cornelia said a little quiet.

"Ok, welcome to Twilight High. Go take a seat in between to Mr. Hart and Mr. Dolorez", Mr. Nolen pointed to the seat.

Cornelia nodded and went to go sit in between them.

"Hello there", the boy next to her (not Caleb, duh) greeted, trying to hit on her.

"Uh, hi", Cornelia smiled.

"My name is Alan Dolorez (OC, description on bottom). Nice to see a pretty face", Alan grinned and extended his hand.

Cornelia blushed at the comment and shook his hand. Caleb, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth and made fists.

"Cornelia, I suggest that you don't make friends with him. He's the worst kind of guy in the world", Caleb growled at Alan.

Cornelia turned and put her hands on her hips, "And now you're concerned about who I make friends with?"

"Yeah, Hart, don't get jealous cause she likes me better than you", Alan smirked and leaned his chair back to get a good look at him.

"I am not jealous, you hear?", Caleb made it clear to him.

"Ok, then why are you so angry? I'm just making a conversation with her", Alan grinned.

Caleb only turned forward and stared angrily at the blackboard. _I am not jealous! I am not angry!…then why do I feel someone stabbed my heart right now?_ Caleb growled softly and deeply and pounded his fists softly on the desk.

"Class! Settle down! Settle down. For today, we are not going to do any work", Mr. Nolen announced, standing up in front of the black board.

Everyone started to cheer and start to say, 'We love you, Mr. Nolen!'

"Don't start cheering, people! Yes, I will give you some breaks and free time, but only if you work hard. Today, I am going to put lab partners for the rest of the year, and I am going to explain the rules", Mr. Nolen stopped them.

Everyone just stayed quiet. It wasn't a punishment, but it wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Wait…so we don't choose who's gonna be our partner?", a brunette girl asked from the back of the class.

"No, I am going to choose", Mr. Nolen answered.

Everyone started to groan.

"Sh! No one is going to complain or I will send you straight to detention on the first day", Mr. Nolen threatened.

Everyone got quiet again. At Twilight High, mostly everyone knew that the detentions were like going to hell and back. It was horrible.

"Alright. Your partner will be the person next to you", Mr. Nolen said plainly.

"Hey! You're my partner! How awsome", Alan smiled at Cornelia.

"No she's not, Mr. Dolorez. She's actually Caleb's partner because he has no one next to him", Mr. Nolen said.

Cornelia and Caleb stared at each other.

"Ok, what's up with this? First, we have a horrible tension when you knocked me over, then it turns out you're my roomate, then you turn out to be in the group the Elyon is in, we're also in every single class together, and now we have to be science partners?", Cornelia stared in disbelief.

"This is just great", Caleb groaned. But inside, he was actually a little glad she wasn't with Alan. He and Alan always had fights since they were little. He hated Alan.

"I guess we have to make the best of it. Oh, why did I even say that? This is horrible", Cornelia put her forehead on her desk.

Mr. Nolen soon started to explain every single rule there was to know about how to behave. And just when they were about to have free time, the horrible sound of the bell rang.

Cornelia got up and walked towards the art class. She knew where that was because that was one of the rooms that Elyon showed her. She walked in and sat down on wherever there was space. Yet again, she saw Caleb walking in and, conviniently, there was only one desk left behind Cornelia.

"Alright class, today we are going to make it simple. You are going to draw yourself doing your favorite hobby", the teacher, Mrs. Genkins, said.

Cornelia smiled. Even though she wasn't a great artist and drew people that looked real, she was an expert at drawing little cartoons with big eyes. She liked those kind of doodles. She quickly got to work. She drew herself figure skating and a few dark circles (ppl in the stadium) with some white flashes to represent the pictures. She was quite proud of her work.

"Oh my, Cornelia, I love your drawing! It's so cute", Mrs. Genkins giggled.

"Um..thanks a lot", Cornelia smiled, a little startled that she suddenly appeared behind her.

Caleb leaned forward, trying to see what she drew, and only caught a glimpse of the ice rink and a figure with ice skates. This girl was definetley different. She argued for every single thing he did, and he got really annoyed about it. But sometimes she could be so nice and…attractive.

_No Caleb! Bad! You were not jealous back there; you just hate Alan…yeah, that's it. And I don't want to see him in my dorm with Cornelia doing a science project; that's all. And I'm just curious of her drawing. Not cause I like her, I don't like her. She's just getting too much praise, so I want to see what she drew…Grr! Stop thinking! Stop it! Remember that you made a promise to a girl when you were 6. You like her…still trying to find her, though…I wonder if I'll ever find her…_

He shrugged off his thoughts about the girl in his dreams and memories…and Cornelia…and looked at his own work. He was actually a pretty crappy artist. Yet, this one didn't look bad compared to others that they've made him drawn in the past years. It was him in a skateboard park riding his skateboard.

The time went by quickly and before they knew it, the bell rang again; time for lunch. Cornelia walked out to be greeted by Will and Hay Lin; and Caleb coming out of the class at the same time.

"Finally! Lunch time!", Hay Lin jumped for joy outside in the halls.

"I have to put my books away first. So, I'll see you guys at whatever table you sit in", Cornelia said, hugging her books.

"Me too", Caleb stated, already waving.

"I see…so you want to have some _alone_ time with Cornelia, huh?" Hay Lin teased.

"WHAT?", Caleb yelled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Can't you see I _actually _have some books to put away!", he said, holding up his text books in front of Hay Lin's face.

"Sure…I bet you got your books out on purpose," Hay Lin smirked.

"Anyways," Will laughed, "We'll meet you at the cafeteria", Will said, walking away with Hay Lin.

As Cornelia walked towards her locker, she noticed that Caleb was following behind.

"Is your locker near mine too?" she asked, sighing, as if she already knew the answer.

"Apparently, yes it is." Caleb answered in a sarcastic manner. Cornelia only glared at him as she put away her belongings.

When Cornelia was finished putting her books away, she noticed that Alan was leaning against a locker beside hers.

"Hey Cornelia, whacha doin?" he asked smirking.

"Putting my books away…I guess" she answered with a questioning look.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and go to the movies," he grinned, trying to act cool.

Caleb pretended to put his things away as he ease dropped on the conversation and tried to glance every now and then to see them.

"Uhh…sorry but you're just…not my type,"Cornelia said plainly and started to walk away.

"Please, this Saturday," he begged.

"Will you just leave her alone? She said she didn't want to!" Caleb interrupted, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Aww…little Caleb likes her too?" Seifer cooed.

"Ugh…me, like her? My ass!" Caleb stated.

Cornelia crossed her arms and tried to ignore his comment.

"Really? Or is it that she just doesn't like you?" Alan teased.

"Yeah, I don't like him; he's rude," Cornelia stepped up.

"Yeah!" Alan laughed in victory.

"I don't like him…and I definitely hate you!" she continued pointing at Alan.

"Burn!" Caleb laughed at him.

"I'll get you both for this, believe me!" Alan said darkly as he stomped away towards who knows where.

Cornelia and Caleb walked together in the empty halls. Yet, it wasn't very awkward. It was just real silent, is all. The two entered the cafeteria and Cornelia gasped. There were a lot of students; way more than her old school.

"Hey! Cornelia! Caleb!", a voice called out from the second long table. She quickly recognized the voice of Elyon.

Caleb and Cornelia grabbed the plate of the ugly-looking food and sat down with their friends.

"Hi again, guys", Cornelia smiled sweetly.

"Hey Cornelia", everyone replied in their own way.

Cornelia saw that one side of the table was for the girls and the other was for the guys; so they had their own little conversation.

"Hey, so what's up with Alan and Caleb? They're always fighting", Cornelia asked, not daring to poke at the food.

"Oh, so you've already seen them with smoke coming out of their ears?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia nodded, "Twice in fact"

"They've been like that since forever. Nobody knows why they have such a big tension; they just do", Elyon shrugged.

"But that's not the important thing right now. So, what happened between you and you-know-who in the hallway?", Hay Lin giggled.

"Huh? What?" Irma didn't know what was happening.

"Caleb," Will stated plainly.

"Oooh I get it. Is something going on between you and Roxas or something?" Taranee was now getting interested, "Did Alan and Caleb fight over you or something?"

"I see a love triangle!" Hay Lin teased while clapping her hands with excitment.

At this point, Cornelia turned from pink to red. They all get into one subject and don't stop yapping about it, especially outloud! Especially if it's not true! "Ew! Why would I like him anyways!" she said a little too loudly. Soon the boys started joining into the conversation.

"Huh? Cornelia likes somebody?" Matt asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she likes Caleb!" Hay Lin answered with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT!" Caleb and Cornelia yelled in unison.

"Whoa! Cornelia already found someone on her first day! Nice going" Eric teased.

"You people are mad, I tell you! Mad!" Cornela's face was turning redder by the minute; she tried to hide it by saying that in an Invader Zim sorta way.

"Hey, so do you feel the same way, Caleb? I mean Will and Hay Lin told us you two were alone together!" Nigel was laughing his head off.

"W-what?" Caleb's face was the same color as Cornelia's now.

"Aww…their such cute couple!" Alex laughed.

"You're joining them too? So much for a friend!" Caleb yelled.

Caleb had to get out of this somehow, and then it hit him. He just happened to blurt it out, "Matt and Will are going out!"

"WHAT!" everybody on their table screamed in unison, including Will and Matt.

"_I'm so sorry Matt! But I had too…please don't be mad at me_" Caleb thought.

Now everyone was teasing Matt and Will instead of Cornelia and Caleb.

"Caleb! I'm going to kill you!" Matt yelled, raising a fist.

Cornelia and Caleb sighed in relief now that the tables had turned.

"Yay finally! I knew you two would end up together!" Hay Lin squealed.

"Caleb is lying! Believe me!" Will yelled.

"You two are the perfect couple!", Martin laughed.

"Matt, how come you didn't tell your best friend of all people?" Eric pouted.

"I'm not going out with her! I swear! If I was, then I'd be more proud of it right now, wouldn't I?" Matt snapped back.

"So you admit it! You really do like Will!" Alex laughed.

"Ummm…uhhh…" Matt couldn't think of how to get out of this situation; his pink face now as red as a cherry.

"Matt, is this true?" Taranee asked.

_Yeah, these are probably the weirdest group of friends on the planet. I like 'em, _Cornelia sighed as a smile appeared on her face.

The rest of lunch, they kept talking about Matt and Will. Will this day ever end?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehe, Cornelia's new friends really like to butt into peoples' private life, don't they? How will this work to Caleb and Cornelia's advantage? You'll see! No flames please!


	3. StrawberryBanana

I'm going to tell you this right now: **This is a very long chapter!** Yes, and I am very proud of myself. See, I couldn't cut it because the chapter would be too short. So I just decided to make one big one! Don't get lazy on me, it's totally worth it. Read it, or else…you don't get a cookie! Lol. Enjoy!

Sorry for confusing you people when I put Roxas instead of Caleb. See, it's actually really weird because my cousin was next to me when I was writting the chapter and she kept asking me, 'Who's Roxas?'. So I guess while she asked me that, I put Roxas instead of Caleb. My bad!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the horribly long torturous event of lunch, the bell rang. Cornelia was just happy that she would be away from them for a little while; so they can forget about 'her and Caleb'. And as Caleb's punishment for blurting that Matt and Will were going out (not true yet), he got a really hard punch on the arm from Matt.

Fourth period had just started and it was math class, Cornelia's worst subject. She was really bad at it.

"Hay Lin, help. I don't get this!"Cornelia whispered to her left.

"You think I do? My brain is an acorn!" Hay Lin whispered back. "Why don't you ask Caleb? He's actually good at math"

"You want me to ask _him_? I'd rather ask a gorilla"Cornelia crossed her arms.

"Instead of asking a stupid gorilla, how about I help you," someone said from the right side of her.

"What do you want, Alan?" she asked, still a little angry at him.

"Look, I know I was a big asshole in the lockers. You think we can start over?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that only a few girls could resist.

This reminded her of when Caleb tried to change her mind. She didn't want to trust Alan, but she prefered him than Caleb.

"Ok, fine. I need help with this anyway…"Cornelia sighed and showed him the problem she was struggling with.

"Yay! Thanks!"Alan smiled and looked at her paper, "Ok, so you already cross-multiplied 54 and 23. Now you're going to cross multiply x and 22," he explained.

"How can you do that?", Cornelia asked.

"It's not very hard. All you do is put 22x equals 1242. You do that with all of these kind of problems. Then all you have to do is divide the number before x, which is 22, by 1242. And then you get the answer to x", Alan finished.

"Oh, I get it. It wasn't so hard, I can't believe I didn't see it. Thanks, Alan"Cornelia smiled, finally understanding the lesson. Alan nodded and kept on working.

From the backCaleb could see it all with gritted teeth. _Grr…what am I getting so worked up for? Alan can have her for all I care. She's nothing like her…_ he thought.

Soon the bell rang signaling the students to go to their next class. ForCornelia, it was gym class. She walked with Elyon, who was waiting for her at the door, towards the girls' change room where she would change into her gym attire.

The attire was a white shirt with an orang logo that said 'Twilight Wildcats' and these really long shorts.

"Are the shorts supposed to be _this _long? They look more like capris to me", Cornelia complained, but added the last part so that she wouldn't sound like a slut, which she wasn't.

"Yeah. Oh, and don't worry abou it. I don't consider you one of those slutty girls that always roll up their shorts so that the guys can see their Victoria's Secret underwear", Elyon laughed, "These shorts really are too long. I usually like to roll it up 3 times and they turn out like this".

"Oh, it looks good like that. I'm gonna try that", Cornelia rolled up the shorts so they looked the appropriate hight.

"Yay! Perfect, you look awsome, Cornelia. Now come on, before we're late", Elyon put her stuff in the locker and walked out the changing rooms to the gym.

It turned out that the class where some of her friends were supposed to be- Music- broke down because of the electricity and the teacher was out and there was no substitute. So they had to have gym class with Cornelia and Elyon.

_Great_, Cornelia thought, _they're gonna continue the 'discussion' of lunch. _

"We are going to do sit ups for the whole class. Don't ask why, just do them. You will alternate with your partner. Go on my whistle!", the teacher yelled.

Everyone groaned and went on the whistle. Cornelia was holding Elyon's feet, andWill was holding Hay Lin's. They were next to each other and the guys were on the other side far away.

**(While they're talking this '...' means they're doing a sit up and they can't talk, ok?)**

"So Cornelia...you never told us...Who's your roommate?" Elyon asked while panting softly after.

"Yeah, I've been wondering who you got as a roomate since all of us already have people we know as roomates", Will added, looking at her blonde friend.

"Oh um…my roomate? Oh…umm…" Cornelia stalled. _Think, Cornelia! Think! You'll never hear the end of it if I tell them it's Caleb_, she thought. "It's a senior", Cornelia lied.

"Seri...ously? How...exciting! What's...her name?" Hay Lin asked, looking at her blonde friend.

"I sorta…forgot, hehe. Too many names to remember, you know?", Cornelia replied nervously.

"Aw! Oh...well", Elyon pouted.

Caleb, Alex, Eric, and Matt were having a the exact same conversation way in front of the girls. Caleb was holding Alex's feet, and Matt was holding Eric's feet.

"Nah, he's way older than we are. I bet you don't know him", Caleb lied.

"Ok, I guess", Matt said.

"I'd like to...meet him, though", Alex said.

"Oh um…he's not usually in the room, though", Caleb lied again.

"Darn...it", Eric pouted.

Soon, class ended and Cornelia was exhausted. She has never felt so sore in her life. Thank goodness that it was to the changing room, and then back to the room. She would rather go with Caleb in her room than staying here. So she quickly changed and walked out of the room.

Cornelia just had to make one last stop to her locker and grab some books for tonight's homework. When Cornelia turned to go to her room, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, let me help you!" a boy apologized.

Cornelia didn't really take notice to see who it was and continued to pick up her books; she was too tired to even notice. She did notice, though, when she accidentally touched the boy's hand on the last book. Cornelia began blushing, and looked up to see his face, but her blush faded.

"You…" she glared.

"Save the glares for when after I help you, ok," Caleb smiled warmly.

Cornelia felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks heating up. His smile was so inviting and gentle. It reminded her so much of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ok, I guess", Cornelia responded and smiled.

Caleb suggested to carry half her books so it would be easier for her. I mean, it was the first day of heavy homework. It felt really awkward, though. Even though there was a moment of peace between them, it was weird for Caleb to be carrying her books. He tried to break it, because if not, he was gonna explode from the awkwardness.

"Soo…I was wondering…" he said as a blush crept on to his cheeks, "If we could, you know… start ov–"Caleb was cut off.

"Hey lovebirds, what's up!" Taranee yelled with Elyon and Hay Lin walking next to her. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other in panic.

"Quick, give me my books and go to the dorm now! So they won't suspect anything", Cornelia said quickly.

Caleb gave a quick nod and handed her books over before running like the wind.

"How come Caleb ran off like that?", Hay Lin asked, catching up to Cornelia.

"What? Caleb wasn't here. You must be too high on sugar right now. I wouldn't want to walk with that dope anyway", Cornelia said, proud of her excuse.

"Huh…oh well, can't blame you for my hyperness-ess", Hay lin leaped like a ballerina.

Cornelia giggled.

"Hey guys! Let's go to Cornelia's dorm! I wanna see her ice skates!", Hay Lin said, acting like she was on ice.

"YEAH!", Taranee and Elyon exclaimed in unison and ran off towards the dorm, Hay Lin following behind.

"Wait! No!"Cornelia screamed in panic and ran as fast as she could.

When they got to the door that said 216, Cornelia did her best to give them a reason to not go in.

"But I'm not even done unpacking!"

"Then we'll help you clean it up, Taranee is excellent at doing that anyway", Elyon laughed.

"Fine" Cornelia gave up, "OK! YOU WIN! WE'LL GO INSIDE THE DORM. LET ME JUST FIND THE KEY IN MY BACKPACK" she yelled, receiving a weird look from her friends.

Inside the room, Caleb was in panic to find a hiding place. He could jump out the window, but :

1.) They were on the second floor.

2.) There were teachers outside and they'd ask too many questions

_Crap! Where am I gonna hide!_ _If they find out I'm sharing a room with her, I'm going to die!_ Caleb thought.

"OK I FOUND THE KEYS, I'M GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" Cornelia yelled, and hoped with all her heart that Caleb was already well hidden.

Caleb turned his head everywhere to find any place to hide. He found Cornelia's closet opened so he ran inside the closet and sighed. The girls went in and went to check their hair in the mirror; they ran way too fast.

In the meanwhile, Cornelia searched for where Caleb could be and saw that her closet was different than how she left it. She opened the closet a little and saw Caleb waving nervously at her, one of her shirts on his head (fallen accidently while he ran in).

"My god, Caleb, couldn't you hide in your own closet?" she whispered.

"Sorry, your closet was nearer to me and open…", Caleb whispered and took the shirt off his head and looked at it, "Hey, nice shirt. I didn't know you liked Green Day".

Cornelia was about to answer, but Elyon cut her off.

"Cornelia?" Elyon asked raising an eye brow.

Cornelia quickly closed the closet, causing Caleb to yelp.

"What was that?" Taranee asked, looking around.

"Umm…Oww! I kind of closed the closet on my finger! Don't worry, I'm okay!" Cornelia laughed nervously pretending her finger was injured.

"Oh, hope you don't get a bruise. Hey um, sorry Cornelia, but we just remembered that Irma needed tutoring from us. We're so sorry",Taranee said, giving her an apologetic expression.

"No, it's ok. I have a lot of homework to do anyway", Cornelia smiled in relief.

"Oh good, we thought we were being real mean to bail on you. Anyway, come shopping with us in the mall at Friday, ok?" Elyon said, as the 3 girls started to go out the door.

"Ok, sure. Bye guys!" Cornelia waved, hoping they would leave now.

"Cool, we'll meet at the gates later. Bye Cornelia!", Hay Lin waved and the three girls disappeared.

"Is the coast clear?", Caleb asked, opening the closet door.

"Yeah. For a second there, I thought we were gonna get discovered", Cornelia sighed and collapsed on her bed.

"Tell me about it"Caleb laughed as he got out of the closet and laughed with Cornelia.

**A Few Days…**

The final bell rang and the students jumped out of their seats and out of the classroom. Friday at last! Even though you still had to sleep at school, it was cool because the school gave you a certificate to go to any restaurant during the weekand. You didn't have to eat the horrible caffeteria food so much.

"So, girls. We still up for the mall today?", Hay Lin jumped up. Cornelia, Elyon, Hay Lin, and Taranee met outside the dormitory building.

"Duh we are. So I'm driving right?", Taranee asked.

"How come I can't?", Hay Lin pouted.

"Because your sugar level is a bit too much", Elyon giggled.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what would happen if you'd drive", Cornelia smiled, feeling like she was part of the group.

"Yay, I drive! But first, I have to put my bag back in the dorm. If that's ok with you", Taranee said.

"Yeah, all of us have to go to our dorms, don't we?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah. We'll meet here at the same spot", Cornelia said and all of them went to their own dorms.

Cornelia ran up to her dorm and put her bag on the bed. She looked at Caleb's bed and saw his bag. She looked to see if he was in the bathroom, but the door was opened.

"Hm, wonder where he is? Ah, whatever", Cornelia shrugged and got her snow-flake charm from her drawer and ran out the dorm.

Cornelia ran out and saw the girls next to Taranee's BMW (Taranee's pimpin', haha!). She waved at them. They saw her and waved back. Cornelia ran towards them and got in the car. They drove off to the mall.

When they reached their destination point, Hay Lin's eyes went wide and tilted her head like a little girl in amazment. "Let's go to Starbucks first. Please, oh, please please please!", Hay Lin tugged on Elyon's shirt.

"Hay Lin, you know that the frappucino gets you hyper…well, more hyper", Elyon said, not paying attention to her gestures.

"Aw, come on! I'm dying for a mocha frappucino (yeah, I'm dying for one right now, lol) and a giant cookie! You can't resist the giant cookies with little M&M's. Oh! Cornelia! I know that your favorite munchie is a cookie! Please!", now Hay Lin went and tugged on Cornelia's shirt desperatley.

Cornelia rolled her eyes playfully. The others finally agreed with Hay Lin and they went to Starbucks. When they came out, Hay Lin was actually her normal self. This is how it all starts with her. Whenever she drinks coffee, first it's calm but then it's a party.

The girls walked around the mall until Elyon spotted her favorite store. "Oh, let's go to Hollister!".

Everyone of the 4 liked Hollister as well, so agreed.

"How can she be so hyper ALL the time?" Cornelia asked, watching the hyper girl jump around as they entered the store.

"Her energy is like Spongebob…there never seems to be an end (I love spongebob)",Elyon sighedas she watched Hay Lin earn attention from the people in the store.

The girls all bought a t-shirts that were on sale and a few pretty skirts, while Hay Lin grabbed anything that had the color yellow.

"Hay Lin, don't just grab everything you see. You won't have any money left. And we are not lending you money again because you still haven't payed the money you owe us", Taranee warned.

"Fine, you party-poopers", Hay Lin started to put some of the stuff away before she payed.

The four girls went through many stores and other little accessory shops. When they got to Abercombie and Fitch, Cornelia decided to sit this one out because she was too tired from walking. Sure, she loved shopping. But she had a pretty rough day at school and she was a little tired.

"We'll meet outside the store, ok?", Elyon waved as she entered the store with the others. Cornelia nodded and waved as well.

Cornelia sat down on a bench and was prepared to wait when she saw an ice cream sign a few feet away. She knew that the girls would take long because there were tons of stores next to Abercombie and Fitch, so she decided to go get some ice cream.

As she was walked to the ice crema parlor, she noticed someone ahead who looked very familiar with his tall posture and brown hair.

"Caleb?" she called out.

The guy turned around and did the same, "Cornelia?"

"What are you doing here?" the two asked in unison.

"Well, I came to pick up my skateboard from the repair shop," he showed her.

"I'm shopping with Elyon, Taranee, and Hay Lin"

"Oh, so where are they then?"

"I got tired of walking around. I sorta had a rough day at school today with math and all. So then I saw the ice cream parlor and decided to get some", Cornelia smiled.

"I see… hey want some popsicles? There's this really awesome flavor you gotta try, my treat!" Caleb smiled widely.

"Ok, I've been craving something new", Cornelia agreed.

It confused Cornelia that he was actually being a whole lot nicer today. Whenever she was about to fight, he would make peace. It was really weird of him to suddenly offer to buy her a popsicle, but she liked this side of Caleb.

When they both reached the ice cream parlor Caleb began ordering.

"Two Strawberry-Banana popsicles please!"Caleb said. The girl who worked there handed them the popsicles andCaleb paid.

(People, I don't know what Heatherfield is famous for, ok? I ate a strawberry-banana popsicle yesterday, so it's the first thing that came to my mind. Sorry)

"Whoa! Strawberry-banana, I haven't eaten one since I was six!", Cornelia gasped with excitment.

"So you must've been here before, right? Strawberry-banana posicles are the specialty of Heatherfield and they only sell it here," Caleb asked as the two sat down at a small table (only for two, wink wink).

"Yeah I have,"Cornelia laughed. "Actually, I used to live here. But then I moved away when I was six. Then my parents decided that it was good for me to be in my hometown. So here I am!" she said as she took another lick at the ice cream bar.

"How awsome!" Caleb smiled.

Cornelia and Caleb were actually having a normal conversation like normal teenagers would. There was no screaming involved, it was actually a very enjoyable conversation. Their one and only conversation was interrupted, though, by someone calling them out.

"Hey Cornelia! We were looking all over for y-…_I see_… so you were having some quality time with Caleb, huh?" Hay Lin's grin grew wider.

"No! I just happened to see him, and we both wanted to get some ice cream so he bought me some", Cornelia said quickly.

"He _bought_ you the ice cream? OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE ON A DATE!" Hay Lin squealed.

"We're not dating! It was a coincidence!"Caleb argued.

"What's going on?" Taranee asked as she and Elyon finally caught up to Hay Lin.

"They're on a date! Aren't they cute?" Hay Lin cooed, pointing at the two.

"WE ARE NOT, I repeat, **NOT** ON A DATE!" Caleb yelled, causing a lot of attention; so they left, feeling very embarrased that someone had to tell them to be quiet.

"This is all your fault, Hay Lin!" Caleb accused, crossing his arms.

"Well it's not my fault I caught you two lovebirds on your _date_! If you wanted some alone time, you should've just said so", Hay Lin giggled.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Cornelia and Caleb yelled in unison.

"Ok, fine I'll drop it! But you two look just as good as a couple as Elyon and Alex…" Hay Lin laughed.

"I told you, I don't like Alex!" Elyon blushed.

"Ok, then! But I still get to make fun of Taranee and Nigel, right?" Hay Lin grinned.

"How do you _know_ all of this!" they all yelled at the same time.

"Hehe…I'm just good, real good …" Hay Lin grinned wider.

"Hey look, is that Martin and the guys?", Taranee asked, pointing to the video game shop.

"Finally! The best video game ever invented is ours!", Martin yelled in victory to no one in particular, as he held the video game up in his hands like in the Lion King.

The girls and Caleb ran over to them.

"We had enough money to buy it?", Caleb asked.

"Yeah we did. Behold! SSMB!" Martin showed them the box.

**(It's not the best game ever, but let's pretend it barley got out in stock in their world, lol. Besides, the best game ever is Kingdom Hearts!)**

"Isn't that like 60 dollars?", Taranee asked.

"Yeah, and all of us guys bought it with our money", Caleb explained.

"Ooohh! I WANNA PLAY! I WANNA PLAY! I've always played it in the arcade and NOW I CAN COME TO YOUR DORM EVERYDAY AND PLAY IT!", Hay Lin squealed, touching the box.

**(In my world, the arcade had a room especially for new video games and they would play it there…sniff sniff…I wish they had that in real life)**

Martin immediatley got it out of her reach. "Hey, how about you all come to my dorm and we can play it?"

"Yeah!", everyone cried in unison and immediatley ran to their own cars.

They all got in the cars and drove to the dormitory building. They all followed Martin to his dorm, which he shared with Eric. Martin immediatley got to work to instal his GameCube.

"So, all of us have played SSBM, right?", Eric asked.

Everyone raised their hands except Cornelia. They all gasped in horror.

"Uh…what's SSBM?", Cornelia asked in pure confusion.

Everyone gasped even louder.

"You've never heard of SSBM? Super Smash Bro. Mele?", Martin asked in horror, getting his attention away from the GameCube.

Cornelia shook her head.

"You have got to get out more", Taranee shook her head.

"Or play more video games", Caleb added.

Cornelia smiled innocently. Why would she spend her days playing a video game? She had way more important things to do back home. It looked sorta fun now, though. And her friends all loved it so much, so she decided to try it after she saw people play it.

"Ok, look. We'll start off playing and if you feel the urge to play, you can play. Ok?", Elyon put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Cornelia nodded with a wide smile.

"Alright, it's all set. Who wants to play against me?", Martin asked, grabbing one of the controllers.

Everyone stayed quiet. Everyone knew that Martin was like the King of Video Games.

"If anyone can beat me, they'll be named the new King/Queen of Video Games", Martin added.

"Ooooh! I want to try!", Hay Lin jumped up in excitement and took the other controller.

"You're a sitting duck, Hay Lin", Elyon said with a smile.

"Aw come on, it can't be that bad. Besides, I just had a frappucino!", Hay Lin leaped and sat down in front of the tv.

Martin chose DK and Hay Lin chose Ice Climbers. Hay Lin chose to fight in 'Yoshi's Story'. Once they started to play, Hay Lin's hyperness gave her the ability to keep pressing the buttons non-stop.

"Hay Lin! Stop hitting me with the ice already!", Martin screamed, trying to get out of her reach.

Hay Lin laughed like a maniac and attacked him until he died.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

It showed a picture of the Ice Climbers doing a little dance and then first place next to it.

"Yeah! First place! I'm the Queen of Video Games!", Hay Lin rejoiced and made her own little dance.

"Not for long! I challenge you for Queen", Elyon laughed and stood up Invader Zim style.

"Mwahahaha! You dare to challenge me?", Hay Lin laughed and handed Elyon the controller.

Elyon chose Peach and Hay Lin chose Ice Climbers again. Knowing Hay Lin's technic of hitting the ice cubes, she hit her with the vegetable. This gave her a chance. Elyon hit Hay Lin as much as she could and jumped whenever she would throw an ice cube.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

Peach was the victorious one this time.

"Aw, the frappucino went down already. Fine, I shall return", Hay Lin grinned and plopped down next to Cornelia.

"Ok, so I guess no one wants to challenge me, right?", Elyon smirked.

"I do", Alex grinned and grabbed the controller.

Elyon chose Peach again and Alex chose Mario (wink wink). Like most guys, they know this kind of strategy in video games. It makes them less…hitable. So whenever Peach would try to hit him, he would jump out and attack while she fell to the ground.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

"How conviniant that they chose the two lovers in the game, huh?", Hay Lin giggled with the rest of the gang.

"What? I like Mario. It's just a coincidence that she likes Peach. That's it. So who wants to challenge me?", Alex said, changing the subject.

"I will! And to make things more interesting, the winner is King of Video Games and has to be given 20 bucks by the loser", Caleb grinned.

"Alright; bring it on, Mr. Confident", Alex teased.

Alex chose Mario again and Caleb chose C. Falcon. It was a very hard game, but Caleb ended up being the winner (so detailed, huh?).

"Yeah, that's right! I'm KVG! Now give me the 20 bucks", Caleb extended his hand.

"Alright alright", Alex said, getting a 20 from his wallet and giving it to Caleb.

"Can I try?", Cornelia finally said.

"She finally decides when Caleb's the winner", Hay Lin whispered to Eric.

"Sure you can, I'll go easy on you", Caleb smiled and gave her the controller.

Caleb chose C. Falcon again and Cornelia chose Kirby. Caleb was going easy on her, until he saw that Cornelia had 0 percent damage while he had 64!

"Hey, this is sorta fun", Cornelia smiled at the tv.

Caleb glared at the tv and put more concentration and mumbuled something.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time!**

**Kirby is the winner!**

"Oooohhhh! So much for KVG! Yeah, you made us proud Cornelia!", Taranee gave her a high-five.

"Haha! Caleb, king of video games, got beaten by a girl!", Nigel laughed.

"Shut up, I went easy on her!" Caleb yelled.

"Yeah, I bet it's because he wants another date with Cornelia…" Hay Lin teased.

"WE WERE NOT ON A DATE!" Cornelia and Caleb yelled in unison.

"They were on a date!" Alex exclaimed, trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't take it anymore. Caleb just whacked his best friend on the head.

"You guys never take a break, do you?", Cornelia glared at them.

"Nah, it's our job to tease", Hay Lin grinned.

Cornelia rolled her eyes and saw with her friends, trying to get them to stop talking about her and Caleb.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Veeerrryyyy long chapter. Hope it was good anyway. Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. The Prince and The Princess

I'm really enjoying writing this story, so yes you will expect very ocassional updates. Yay! This chapter didn't take me too long, but it's total worth it. Read all of it! And if I make a typo, my bad. Lol. Enjoy and no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Weeks passed after, and it was now the last day of October, Halloween. Cornelia had gotten close to all of her new group of friends. She even got her bff's in the group, Elyon, Hay Lin, and Will. She got along with everyone…everyone except Caleb.

During the last few weeks, Cornelia and Caleb turned down the 'tension meter' and they didn't argue about _everything_. Yet, he was still very annoying and would always ask what she was doing. Can't he just mind his own business?

Anyway, it was about 4:20 p.m. and Cornelia, Elyon, Will, and Hay Lin were in Will and Taranee's dorm. Taranee had a hair appointment at the Heatherfield Beauty Salon because tonight was one of the most important nights of the year.

"Can you guys believe that the Halloween Dance is tonight? I still can't pick out my costume, and it has to be extra special", Will sighed as she looked through her closet.

"What's so different about this dance? You just pick a costume and that's it…right?", Cornelia asked.

"Well, those are stupid ordinary dances that other schools have. See, about 2 years ago, a lot of kids were complaining that the school dances were always really boring because it was the same old thing every time", Elyon started explaining.

"So the Student Council decided to give something different about every dance. For example, the Halloween Dance is especially fun because not only do you have to wear a costume; but it's mandatory that you wear a mask. We always go in a group of friends cause the first year we never found each other", Hay Lin laughed as she looked at Will's clothes.

"Well that's sorta bad that you can't take off the mask", Cornelia said.

"Oh yeah you do. At exactly 9, you take off the mask", Elyon explained.

"Oh I get it", Cornelia nodded.

"My god! Guys, give me suggestions! I can't choose at all. What are you guys gonna wear?", Will asked, now throwing the clothes in her hand back in the closet carelessley.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna be a vampire. Mwahahaha", Hay Lin laughed evily.

"Oookkk, uh, I'm gonna be a mummy, but it's a fabulous mummy", Elyon said.

"Hmm…oh, I guess I can be a purple witch. I have this really big purple witch cap that covers my eyes", Will finally decided. "What about you, Cornelia?"

"I don't think I'm gonna go", Cornelia said, with no interest.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, it does sound fun and all, but I do have reasons. For one, I have a lot of work to catch on. Second, I'm not in much of a party mood. But most importantly, I don't have a costume", Cornelia said, counting with her fingers.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, Cornelia! It's one of the biggest events of the whole year", Hay Lin pouted.

"The guilt speech is not gonna work on me this time. I don't even have a costume; so I can't go anyway", Cornelia said.

"Elyon, I think it's time for our most favorite episode, don't you think?", Will grinned. Hay Lin giggled. Cornelia raised her eyebrow.

"I think you're right, Will. It's time for our favorite show", Elyon grinned.

She grabbed a hair brush from Will's bathroom and held it in front of the tv, pretending it was a camera.

"Hello again! My name is Elyon Brown, and you're watching 'Closet Hunters'", Elyon said, using the comb as a microphone.

Cornelia sighed, a faint smile on her face.

"And today's victim is one of my bff's, Cornelia Hale! Our mission is to find a costume for tonight's Halloween Dance. Let's take my friend here to her closet right now! Come on staff!", Elyon laughed as she took Cornelia's hand and ran out of the dorm, Will and Hay Lin right behind them.

Once inside Cornelia's dorm, the other girls went through all her clothing looking for at least one costume. Cornelia was just sitting on her bed.

"You guys are wasting your time. All you're doing is messing up my closet", Cornelia sighed.

"I don't think so. Ladies, we have found Cornelia the perfect outfit!", Elyon exclaimed as she held up what she found.

Elyon held up a beautiful strapless dress. It was the color of the most beautiful rose. Its skirt part looked flowing and very perfect for something like this. It looked fit for a princess.

"Why would I wear that? It's not a costume", Cornelia said, standing up and scanning the dress.

"Think outside the box, Cornelia. You're going as a princess! What do you think, ladies?", Elyon asked, putting the dress over Cornelia's body.

The two girls clapped and giggled.

"I am not going to wear this!" Cornelia protested.

"But I even have a mask that'll go with it!" Will pouted.

"Alright, Cornelia. I'll give you two choices. Either you dress up like a princess and come with us to the Halloween Dance, or I'll spread rumors that you and Caleb are going out! And you know how I'm the Rumor Queen and everyone believes me" Hay Lin blackmailed.

"Oh my god, no! Fine, I'll go", Cornelia pouted and crossed her arms.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Cornelia went to get the door and opened it a little to see Caleb.

She closed the door really quickly again, "Uhhh…I'll be right back…" she laughed nervously and went outside closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?", Cornelia asked quickly.

"Do you have short term memory loss, Cornelia? This is my room too", Caleb replied.

"Well, you can't go in right now; I'll get whatever you want from in there, but you can't come in", Cornelia said.

"Why not?"

"The three evil geniuses are picking a costume for me for the stupid Halloween Dance," Cornelia blushed from the embarrassment.

"Who are the three evil geniuses?"

"Elyon, Hay Lin, and Will. Now go somewhere else. Go hang out with Alex and them. I don't want them to know we're rooming together. Who knows how much commotion that will cause with our friends and your 'fan girls'. Now go, bye", she demanded, pushing Caleb towards the direction of Alex and Matt's room, and then went back inside their room.

"My god. Did she forget that it was _my _dorm before hers?" Caleb muttered as he continued walking around.

"Who was it, Cornelia?", Will asked.

"Some guy, he knocked at the wrong door", Cornelia said.

"Oh ok. Let's get back to your dress!", Hay Lin giggled.

**With Caleb…**

Caleb opened the door to see Alex, Matt, and Eric already wearing costumes.

"Great timing, dude. We were just about to call you", Eric said waving his hand as if to say hello.

_I'm kinda glad you didn't…_ Caleb thought.

"And what are you three supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the three wearing matching outfits.

"We are the living dead! A.K.A. zombies!" Alex said dramatically and doing a weird posture with Matt and Eric.

"Riight…" Caleb said, sitting on one of the beds.

"What are you gonna go as?", Matt asked.

"I don't know, a vampire?" Caleb shrugged.

"No, almost half the population this year is going to be that…or a celebrity or something like that," Eric stated.

"How about a prince? It's so not original that no one would bother dressing up as that!" Alex suggested.

"I think I know the real reason why they won't," Caleb shivered at the thought.

"Aw come on Caleb. How much you wanna bet you'll thank us when you meet your 'princess' at the dance?" Matt grinned.

"Yeah, Caleb. And all three of us guys decided to buy the costume for you!" Alex said showing the outfit hanging in his closet door.

"Gee thanks guys, you really shouldn't have. Oh fine I'll go", Caleb said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"Yeah!", the guys exclaimed in unison.

**With the girls…**

It was six o'clock and the girls were still putting on their finishing touches before the dance. Will put on the long witch hat and put on a purple mask just in case (have you guys seen the picture of Will in the books? She has the purple dress on? That's what she's wearing now).

Elyon's outfit was the most creative, actually. What she did first was cover her whole body with a type of long and skiny paper that made her look like she was under wraps. Once she did that, she got a normal short tight skirt and covered all of it with duck tape and put it on. Then she got a normal tank top and also covered it with duck tape and put it on. Finally, she put on sunglasses shaped like white stars and put on a lot of powder on her face. She looked like an awsome mummy.

Hay Lin was, of course, a vampire. She even got fangs and a really long cape. All she had to do to hide her face was put a lot of powder on her face to make her look really pale.

"Cornelia, just come out. I bet it's not that bad", Elyon pounded on the bathroom door.

"Okay, fine…" Cornelia came out.

She put on a red mask that covered her eyes and her red dress. She had red shoes and her hair was up in a pony tail to the side.

"You look so pretty! I wish I could've gotten that dress" Hay Lin squealed.

"Aw come on, let's just go", Cornelia said and the girls stepped out of the dorm.

**At the Dance…**

"Where are the girls?", Alex asked.

"What, you wanna dance with Elyon already?" Martin grinned.

"Of course I-hey! You tricked me, you evil person!" Alex blushed. The boys started cracking up.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get a drink" Caleb said and walked towards the food and drink table. The guys just nodded and continued teasing Alex.

The four girls entered the dance right when Caleb left. The guys immediatley recognized them, except for Alex.

"Wow! Who's the mumy?" Alex blushed staring in awe.

"Are you seriously that stupid?", Martin asked.

"Hey guys! Hey Alex" Elyon ran up to them, her two braids flowing behind her.

"Uh…do I know you?" Alex asked.

"Alex, come on. I'm the only one that alwas wears two long braids. Can't you recognize my voice?" Elyon raised an eyebrow.

"Umm…nope, can't really recognize you," Alex laughed nervously.

"You're so slow today, Alex", Elyon hit him on the head playfully. "Well you're not gonna know who I am until 9, so let's go dance! Mabye you'll remember me then!"

She grabbed Alex's hand, who was blushing furiously now, and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Aww…that's too cute. Alex is such a dope. He's so cute with Elyon", Hay Lin squealed.

"Hey guys, I'm sorta thirsty so I'm gonna get a drink, ok?" Cornelia walked towards the drinks.

"Hey Cornelia, wait u-" Hay Lin was cut off because Nigel and Eric put their hands on her mouth to prevent her from talking.

Hay Lin bit their hands, causing them to yelp and rub their hands.

"What was that for, you dopes?" Hay Lin yelled.

"Caleb went to go get a drink too, if you get my hint" Eric winked, all the guys nodded.

"Ooh! You guys are good!" Hay Lin giggled.

At the food table someone bumped into Cornelia.

"Sorry about that Princess…" the guy held his hand to help her up.

Cornelia didn't pay attention to the hand and got up herself, "Princess? Do I look like a-…oh right…the dress, bossy friends…" Cornelia mumbled that last two words.

"Sounds like you have some pretty stubborn friends too," Caleb laughed.

Cornelia didn't pay attention to his comment. She was too busy admiring his shiny green eyes, they were so beautiful. She tried to recognize him, but his mask covered too much of his face. She couldn't help smile at his costume. How convinient that she was so attracted to the prince. She liked him already, even his brown hair.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you" Cornelia laughed, hiding her embarrasment. She hoped he didn't notice.

"Haha, don't worry. It was just a comment. How about I get you some fruit punch?" Caleb smiled.

Caleb felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. This girl looked so beautiful; he couldn't really put his finger on who it was and he didn't care. He loved the way she was so innocent and her laugh was so adorable to him. Her eyes were gleaming brightly and her hair looked so soft. She looked like a fragile doll in her dress around her petite body.

Cornelia finished her drink and quickly disposed of her cup, deciding to follow this mysterious prince. But little did they know that their friends were eaves dropping on them.

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Hay Lin squealed.

"That's what you say about every couple!" Martin laughed.

"Oh shut up, Martin. I'm in my own little world", Hay Lin hit his arm playfully and kept looking at the two as they went towards the dance floor.

The lights suddenly turned from neon colors, to blue and white only, turning the mood down. A slow song started to play to go with the lights. Caleb looked at the princess in front of him, gazing like a little girl at the lights. Caleb took a deep breathe and took a step forward.

Caleb held out his hand towards her smiling, bringing him to her attention. "May I have this dance, my princess?".

"You may", Cornelia blushed taking his hand.

The two danced gracefully on the dance floor; Cornelia's arms around Caleb's neck and Caleb's arms wrapped around her petite waist. Cornelia kept staring at him; it felt like a dream that came out of a fairy tale book or something. She loved the feeling of him close by. It felt so natural being with him.

Before she knew it, the song was over and the lights started to turn back to their original different colors. Cornelia felt saddened that it was over and she had to let go of him.

"Hey, why don't we go outside? It's kinda getting stuffy in here with all the people," Caleb suggested, letting go of her petite figure.

"Yeah, ok" she agreed holding his hand all the way outside.

Outside the two sat on a bench under a big and blooming tree. It was quiet outside compared to the booming music inside the building, but you could still hear the faint sound of music coming from within.

"The stars are so pretty," Cornelia smiled, looking at the twinkling lights above.

Caleb just stared at her; he was so captivated by everything about her. The way she talked, the way she looked, everything. Caleb just sighed. Cornelia felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. Caleb was totally captured by her crystal eyes.

"Hmm?" Cornelia giggled at the fact that it looked like he wanted to ask her something, but didn't .

"You just look so familiar some how…" Caleb blushed.

"I know what you mean…"

They both started moving in closer. They were about an inch apart before their lips would have touched, but then…

"Hey guys!" Hay Lin yelled interrupting the two.

"Hay Lin?" Cornelia and Caleb said in unison surprised to see their friend, "Wait, you know her?"

"Come on; the teachers have a surprise for us!" Hay Lin took Cornelia's hand and dragged her towards the building.

_That girl looks so much like her, despite the blue eyes though..._ Caleb thought.

"Wait, I never got your…" Cornelia yelled back, "_…name._"

The boy was already gone from under the tree and in the crowd of people.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What did you think? They were so close, but yet so far. Lol. Oh and about a few chapters, I forgot to describe Alex and Alan; so here you go!

Alex has brown hair that always looked super soft. He has hazel eyes. He's pretty tall. He's usually the one that's real 'DUH'. Not in school; but in common sense…like you just saw in this chapter. How could he not recognize Elyon. Duh!

Alan has messy red hair (in a sexy way, lol) and green eyes. He's also pretty tall. He's one who likes to be in control and always gets what he wants. He's smart at math and stuff, but hates to read. He has a few girls chasing him (not as much as Caleb, though. He's one of the hottest guys in the school)


	5. New Discovery Mwahaha

People, my little cousin (somehow) goes into my computer and changes the names to KH! Grr! I'm so mad at her! I swear, this time I'll check to see if she put it in there. I am sooo sorry!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A week passed after the Halloween Dance. It was Saturday morning and everyone from the group had to go visit their families, go to the doctor or dentist or something. Cornelia didn't have family here and apparently, Caleb didn't either. The two of them were left alone.

Right now, it was about 12 o'clock. Cornelia had just come back from ice skating. Yes, ice skating. She found that there was an arena that was open for anyone who wanted to ice skate from 9 a.m. to 5. Cornelia went at 10 and came back 2 hours later. She changed into clothes that weren't so cold and full of ice and, right now, was cleaning her ice skates on her bed. Caleb was playing his GameBoy DS with earphones so she wouldn't hear the noise.

As Cornelia inspected the blade, the light reflected on it, making it look blue and white. She remembered the prince that she danced with that night at the Dance. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again. _Ugh! What's wrong with me? I've been thinking of him non-stop_, Cornelia thought and kept on cleaning it. Ever since that day, she hasn't stopped thinking about him; with his green orbs and posture.

Caleb was playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (it's the only thing I had in mind for right now, lol) and was almost done with it. He was in the part where Sora tried so hard to remember the one that truly was the most important to him, which got him thinking about the girl from the dance again. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so different from all of the others, just like _her_. Caleb smiled and put pause. He decided to check to see what Cornelia was doing. She looked deep in thought. She had left her skates and was smiling in her thoughts.

Cornelia felt eyes on her and she quickly turned to glare at him, "What?"

"I was just curious, so what are you thinking about?" Caleb asked, staring at her.

"It's my thoughts, not yours…" Cornelia began to blush ever so slightly at him realizing her thoughts.

Caleb shrugged and searched in his back pack for something and then slammed it back in the closet.

"Oh great, Martin forgot to give me the extra batteries. I'm gonna go to his room and get them, ok?" Caleb informed her, starting to walk towards the door.

"Yeah whatever," she replied, turning her attention to the skates again.

Caleb rolled his eyes a little and left the room. Cornelia took one quick glance at her skates and figured they were clean enough. _I was really distracted…oh well_, Cornelia thought and put them away in her closet.

She wasn't in the mood to do anything else, so she grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v. Cornelia couldn't really get a good view of the screen on her bed so she looked around the room to find the best spot. And it, ironically, happened to be on Caleb's bed.

Cornelia looked to the sides. "Wait…what am I doing? Caleb is probably caught up with his friends; I bet he won't mind", Cornelia said.

Cornelia hopped on his bed, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. _It's for the tv, nothing else_.

The commercials soon came up and she was about to go to her own bed, before there was anything suspicious, but stopped when she noticed something on top of the dresser that separated her and Caleb's beds. It was a square shaped brown wallet; _his_ wallet.

Cornelia grinned evily, she couldn't help herself, "I don't think Caleb will mind if he doesn't catch me…"

She took the wallet and looked inside it. "Aww…darn it, he's broke too!" she said to no one in particular.

After she looked through that pocket, she noticed pictures inside the other clear pockets. The first one saw was a group picture of Caleb, Alex, Matt, Eric, and Elyon. Cornelia smiled in amusement; Elyon was desperatley trying to mess up Caleb's hair, she looked sorta mad.

She flipped over the picture and gasped at the next one. The picture seemed more recent than the last. It was of a girl clinging on to Caleb's arm. What surprised Cornelia the most was that the girl was like looking through a mirror. She had the same blonde hair, with the same hair-style, and the same colored skin, the only thing that was different about the two of them was the girl's brown eyes.

The way Caleb looked at the girl in the picture made a slight but instant pain in Cornelia's heart. Jealousy? Nah, it can't be jealousy, right? _Right?_

Cornelia was soon brought back to reality though when she heard the door click open.

"Not only did I get the batteries, but I also got me a dr-Hey! What are you doing with my wallet?" Caleb asked, raising an eye brow.

"Uhh…" Cornelia felt so embarrased. She got too caught up in his pictures and now she got caught red handed.

"And what are you doing on my bed? If you wanted money, you should take a part-time job or something. Like I'd ever give you money", Caleb smirked.

"F.Y.I., Caleb, I wanted to watch tv and your bed is the best place to watch it from. And as for your wallet, you should know by now not to leave you stuff lying around. I was just gonna put it in your drawer and it opened…I was just looking at the pictures", Cornelia said, sighing in relief in her mind. Caleb gave her 'you're crazy' look and put the batteries next to the tv.

Cornelia now blushed from embarrassment, and hopped back onto her; laying on her back. Caleb sighed and went on his bed and did the same.

Cornelia began thinking about the picture again. _Who is that girl?_ ,she thought, _And why the hell does she look like me. _Cornelia sighed, _What's wrong with me and why do I feel this way…_

Caleb noticed that she had a sort of hurt expression while she thought of something. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", Cornelia glared suspiciously at him and sat up.

"Hehe…"

"What are you smirking at?" Cornelia continued to glare.

"It's just that…you're always picking fights with me, and I don't even remember how it all started anymore," Caleb replied.

"You're so annoying, that's why!" she crossed her arms and quickly turned to face the other way.

"Hey Cornelia?" Caleb said softly.

"What now?" Cornelia growled.

"Umm…" Caleb began blushing, "Can you put your hair up in a pony tail? And to the side?" the red color on his face now became more visible.

"Huh? Why?" Cornelia now looked at him with curiosity. That was real random.

"B-because…can you please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Fine"

Cornelia grabbed the pink rubber band she put on the drawer that she used for ice skating and made a pony tail to the side just like he asked. When she was finished she looked at him.

"Now what?" Cornelia noticed he was looking at her intently causing her to blush as well.

Caleb started walking towards her bed.

"Caleb, w-what are y-" he put his index finger on her lips as if to say 'be quiet'.This caused Cornelia to blush furiously. _WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME,_ she screamed in her head.

Cornelia and Caleb's faces was now less than an inch apart. Cornelia closed her eyes shut, she was really nervous now. Caleb only smirked, and then sat back down on his bed like nothing happened.

"I was right all along. You can't be that girl, what was I thinking?" Caleb laughed (the one at the Dance…you idiot, Caleb. IT IS HER!).

Cornelia's face began turning red. "What the hell is wrong with you! I mean, what the heck was that all about!" Cornelia yelled.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything. I was just checking for something…", then Caleb grinned extremely wide, "…or is it, that you actually _wanted _me to do something?"

"You're a maniac, you know that?" Cornelia was still flushed as she glared at him.

"You're the one who goes on top of people's beds and takes their wallets," Caleb laughed.

"Grr…"

"Hey, wanna go out for lunch? I'm getting hungry, and not on a date of course!" Caleb asked.

"W-what? But you don't even have money! And I'm kinda broke..." Cornelia gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I do. I just put it in my backpack to keep it away from thieves like you!" Caleb smirked.

Note to self: Take needed munny when he's asleep…, Cornelia thought as she glared at him even more.

"So are you coming or not?" Caleb asked already putting on a brown jacket (it was still cold), "I do need to make it up to you for that little misunderstanding right now, even though you should be the one doing this for trying to steal from me."

"Fine, fine" Cornelia got up and put on her purple jacket and waited outside the door for Caleb as he quickly put the batteries on his GameBoy DS.

When Caleb put the batteries in, he went to check his wallet to see what she saw exactly. "So she saw this huh?" looking at the picture of the girl clinging on to his arm. Caleb shook his head. He took out a picture from behind; it was a pretty old picture of a little girl with soft-looking blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Caleb has waited for her to meet with him again, just like he promised her. Caleb sighed as he put the picture back and went out the door because Cornelia was starting to complain on why he took so long.

The two walked together outside the building to find a place to eat lunch.

In Town…

"So, tell me again why you're like five feet away from me?" Caleb asked.

"Because, I don't want people to think we're together or anything" Cornelia replied with her face in another direction.

"Riight, so where do you wanna eat?" Caleb asked while looking at the stores around them.

"I don't know, hmm…how about that one over there," Cornelia said as she was pointing at Fuddruckers.

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a good hamburger (haha, me 2)" Caleb agreed.

As they were walking towards the Fuddruckers, Cornelia saw someone familiar ahead of them, and coming in their direction. It was Will and Matt! In panic, Cornelia quickly pushed Caleb behind some near by wall and hid there with him.

"Hey, what the-!"

"Shh! It's Will and Matt…" Cornelia whispered, putting her hand over his mouth.

"I don't get it, why are you so embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked, pushing her hand away.

"That's not it, you dope-" she glared at him, "-Look!".

Naminé pointed towards Will and Matt's direction and saw the two holding hands and laughing as if someone said a joke.

"Whoa! I didn't know they were _really _going out! I only made it up the time I said they were!" Roxas exclaimed with wide eyes.

The two decided to eaves drop on them, just to make sure they were really going out.

"I had a great time, Will! I'm glad we came here" Matt smiled warmly.

"Haha, me too, Matt. I loved it. But I just hate the fact that we have to hide our relationship" Will sighed.

"Why don't we just tell them then? I mean, even if Hay Lin spreads it to everyone, I won't be ashamed" Matt said innocently.

Will blushed and hugged him. "Ok, tomorrow we'll tell them".

"Oh my god! Will said she had a dentist appointment! I can't believe she lied to her best friend", Cornelia exclaimed in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, and, come to think of it…Matt also said he was going to the dentist…I think", Caleb wondered.

"Mwahaha, you wanna pop up and confront them?", Cornelia laughed quietly.

"Yeah, but it'll ruin their date. Maybe later in the domitory" Caleb grinned.

"Yeah good idea. Besides, I'm hungry for food and not details on how they hooked up", Cornelia smiled as she clutched her stomach.

Later in the Dormitory Building…

Matt was walking Will back to her bedroom, when Cornelia and Claeb popped out of nowhere yelling, "AHA! You two _are_ going out!"

"W-what? What are you talking about? We saw each other at the dentist so we just came back together, that's all" Will said nervously.

"Don't give us that excuse. We saw you two holding hands coming out of Fuddruckers. Confess!" Cornelia demanded.

"Okay, okay, fine. We're going out! But we only hid it from you guys to stop all the commotion before it started", Matt sighed.

"So when did you two get together?" Caleb asked, a grin spreading on his face.

"Um…at the Halloween Dance…" Will blushed, "And uhh…that's all you need to know …"

"Aww…why not? If you tell us we won't tell Selphie and the others!" Cornelia inherrited Hay Lin's black mailing skills (mwahaha).

"Ok, fine! Just don't say anything. It started when I asked Matt to dance with me…and…well…you say it, Matt. I don't want to", Will turned to the ground to hide her completely red face.

"Ok…see, I asked Will to dance with me, but then I lost her somewhere in the crowd. I looked for her everywhere, but I only found Irma. I asked her where Will was and she told me, 'I'll tell you where she is if you confess you like'. She's a mad genius, I tell you. Mad!", Matt started.

"Yeah she is. She's really good at this stuff. I was part of her plan", Will said.

"Irma's plan?", Caleb and Cornelia asked in unison.

"Yeah, see. I wanted to find Will so badly so I told her that I liked Will a lot. So then guess what Irma tells me? She says that Will is right in back of me", Matt covered his face to hide his stupidity.

"He started to blush furiously and he was just babbling out words. Sooo…!cough!…I kissed him and told him I liked him too", Will said in a hushed voice.

"Aww…I am so gonna give Irma a high-five when I see her. Congradulations!" Cornelia squealed.

"Uhh…thanks…" Will and Matt smiled.

"At least you two are finally together with the help of Matt's stupidity of course! I think you beat Alex on this one! Haha!" Caleb laughed.

"Hey! At least I have a girlfriend!" Matt smirked.

"Okay guys, I think we got the point. Let's just forget this chat ever happened. We're gonna tell everyone later," Will sighed.

"See ya, guys", Caleb started to drag Cornelia, who was still burning with questions.

"Those two are inseperable. They're gonna end up going out, you'll see" Matt laughed.

"I know, we're helping as much as we can. Well, bye!", Will kissed Matt goodbye on the cheek and walked inside her room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review! Lol, sorry, I'm in a hurry


	6. Happy Birthday!

Yayness! I'm so happy you guys like my story. I hope to continue it for a long time…I really don't know how to end it so…it might go on for a long time. Lol. Ok, well enjoy this chapter and don't forget to enjoy, cause they motivate me to write even faster, ok? No flames! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Today was the day that the gang had to work hard and fast. Today was a very special day for ome of the group members. Today was Irma Lair's birthday. They all were planning to make her day extra special because Irma has felt very sick during these days. Irma felt better today, but they wanted to make her feel 100 percent better.

"Alright guys, right now Irma is with her family. She's gonna come back in about 2 hours. What should we do for her?", Will said.

Everyone (well except Irma, duh) was sitting in Alex and Matt's room.

"It has to be something really big. Something worthy of Irma's status", Matt smirked as he played a simple chord on his electric guitar.

"Well, everyone knows that Martin has a big surprise for her, don't we guys?", Hay Lin grinned as everyone else gave Martin the same evil grin.

"Wha-? What are you talking about", Martin cleared his throat nervously.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Martin Tubbs", Taranee stood up straight and crossed her arms with a big grin on her face.

"No…I don't", Martin blushed.

"YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER OUT!", all the girls exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, dude, we know that you've been skipping all our hang-out days to practice asking her out ", Eric laughed, grabbing Matt's soccer ball that was next to his bed and started to play with it with his knees.

"Speaking of that, look what I found under Martin's bed!", Nigel took out a neatly-wrapped present with an aqua bow.

Martin gasped and quickly grabbed the present from his hands before glaring at him. "Ok ok, fine…you guys wint", Martin sighed and put the present back in its hiding spot.

"Aw, I can't wait to see the look on her face", Cornelia smiled.

"I bet you've seen many love-struck girls before; why would her face be any different", Caleb asked "innocently".

"Caleb, don't start this again", Cornelia glared.

"I was being honest! You girls have seen this many times, why is it so interesting?", Caleb asked.

"Because us girls actually love to see the happiness of others unlike you boys who never cry in Titanic", Elyon replied; Cornelia glaring at him more.

"Geez, sorry for asking", Caleb glared at Cornelia back before turning his attention back to the others.

Cornelia felt her cheeks burn. Cornelia gasped in her mind and turned the other way. _Why am I blushing! I hate Caleb! He just said he was sorry in the worst possible way…but he said it so innocently…NO! Bad thoughts! Evil thoughts!_ Cornelia thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Will spoke again.

"Back to the plan people! We don't have all day", Will said, lying down on Matt's bed on her back; her head dangling on the edge to see the others.

"Hey, I think I have a totally awsome idea", Hay Lin squealed and told them her idea.

**Later on…**

Irma was on her way back to school. She sighed. She had to _walk _back to school. All she wanted was a car! Even a crappy little bike; all she wanted was some wheels to go around and not have to make her feet hurt every time.

After all; this was her 16th birthday and she already had a driver's liscense. But her parents said that she was old enough to get it on her own. What kind of parent would not give their child a car when they got their driver's liscence? _My parents are that strict. They want me to become 'a responsible and working adult'. I'm still a teenager!_.

Irma saw the sign that read 'Twilight High'. She walked towards the gate and saw the guard.

"Student?", the guard asked.

Irma took out her Twilight card that approved that she was a student at Twilight High. The guard opened the gates and was greeted by Hay Lin and Martin.

"Happy Birthday, Irma!", the two exclaimed in unison and hugged her tightly.

"Haha, thanks you guys. But can you stop squeezing me so I can hear you say 'happy birthday' for next year?", Irma gasped for air.

"Hehe, sorry", Hay Lin appologized as the two let go of her.

"So how was your day with your parents?", Martin asked as the three of them walked through the fields of the school.

"Meh, I've had better conversations with them. I mean, Chris kept bugging me even though it was my birthday. Now that he's older, his evil mind has grown more eviler! I shall have my revenge. But…it was ok. I missed my parents, and I was glad to see them again", Irma smirked.

"Mwahaha, only childs rock. So Irma, what did they give you for your birthday?", Hay Lin asked with excitement.

"They gave me a portable DVD player. I so can't complain; I already tried it out. It's awsome", Irma smiled widely.

Now the three were very close to the parking lot in front of the dormitory building.

"Irma, can you come with us over here?", Martin commanded more than asked because he and Hay Lin held on to her arms and pulled her to the parking lot instead of the dormitories.

"But…I wanna go see the others. Don't be buddy-hoggers, you guys. I know you love me, but come on", Irma smirked.

Without Irma noticing, Hay Lin winked at Martin, who blushed furiously. She mouthed, 'You love her!'.

'Shut up!', he mouthed back.

"Irma; what car did you always want?", Martin asked with a big smile on his face.

The two stopped her and stood in front of her to block her view.

"Uh…ok, sure. I've always wanted a lime green beetle. They're so adorable", Irma sighed dreamily.

"Good; so now we know that you'll love your birthday gift from all the gang and us", Hay Lin giggled.

"Wha--…No way…no you didn't", Irma started to jump up and down.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IRMA!", everyone jumped out from behind the cars and screamed their heads off.

Hay Lin and Martin got out of the way and extended their hands to the car in front of them like in the commercials. It was the lime green beetle with a big sash over it that said, 'Happy Sweet 16, Irma! From all of your buddys'.

"OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST FRIENDS ANYONE COULD EVER HAVE!", Irma yelled and hugged all of them tightly.

"We wanted to make sure you felt 100 percent better! So all of us pitched in and I didn't actually think we could pull it off. Even with all of our money together, we still couldn't get it. But it turned out that the owner of the car store (whatever they're called) was Cornelia's 2nd cousin! He let us get it! It's Cornelia you should be thanking", Elyon laughed.

"Corny! I totally love you and your cousins!", Irma pushed them all away and hugged Cornelia tightly.

"Love me enough to not call me Corny?", Cornelia smiled.

"Anything, buddy ol' pal! Is it ok if I take it out for a test run?", Irma asked her friends, letting go of Cornelia.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't", Caleb smirked.

"Yaaaaay!", Irma ran to the car and saw the keys already in place.

"Hey Irma, before you go off-with me in the passenger seat! Haha!- Martin has a gift for you", Hay Lin squealed and all the gang huddled behind Martin and Irma with anxiousness.

"Oh…ok, what's up Martin?", Irma blushed.

Martin grabbed Irma and leaned her down in his arms (like in Tango, you know what I'm talking about?); almost touching the ground. Irma blushed furiously and the gang was 'Woo'ing out loud. Martin then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Irma's eyes widdened.

_Who cares about the car now!_, Irma thought and reacted now. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"YAAAYYY! WOOOO! GO IRMA AND MARTIN!", Hay Lin's voice was heard the most from the others.

"Ready gang?", Will asked.

"One, two, three!", they all exclaimed in unison before…

"Martin and Irma sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage (spelling!)", they all sang in unison.

Martin brought Irma back to her standing position and blushed furiously. "Happy birthday", Martin laughed.

"Whoa, forget the car", Irma laughed briefly, her cheeks completely red.

"I call in the front!",Hay Linexclaimed and started to run to the car.

"Wait!", Irma halted her.

"You're not gonna let your best friend in the whole world go in the front?", Hay Lin asked with "shock".

"It's not that. I'm gonna take the car for a spin later…I just wanna hang out with you guys now", Irma smiled.

"Yay! Party in Irma's dorm!", Taranee yelled and everyone ran into the dormitory building.

They were all in a crowd in front of Hay Lin and Irma's door. Irma desperatley tried to push through them. She finally stretched her hand out to unlock the door and everyone ran inside.

Irma sighed happily and closed her door.

"What do you guys wanna do? I'm in the mood for party games", Will laughed as she accidently fell on the bed.

"I know! Let's play the very classic game of spin the bottle", Hay Lin grinned.

"No way", Caleb crossed his arms.

"Do we have to?", Nigel sighed.

"Yes you do, because it's my birthday and I say so", Irma grinned.

"Oh great", the guys sighed.

"Oh! Let's dim the lights!", Hay Lin squealed and went to dim the lights.

"It's dark enough outside, but whatever", Matt chuckled as they all started to sit down in a circle.

Irma went over to the mini fridge, got out a water bottle, and joined her friends.

"Shotgun I pick", Hay Lin grinned and looked at all her friends.

"Oh boy, we're in trouble, aren't we?", Cornelia said.

"Oh yeah", Hay Lin laughed evily. "I pick…Alex"

"Me? How come?", Alex complained, but reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Matt.

"Oh great", Alex's eyes went wide.

"I like you as a friend, you rock", both of the boys said and shook hands.

"Hahaha! Losers!",Eric laughed.

"Oh shut up Eric, cause I choose you", Matt through the bottle at him.

"Ow, you didn't have to throw it. Fine",Eric said and spun the bottle.

The bottle got slower and slower until it finally stopped on the one he always got nervous with.

"Eric, you have to kiss Hay Lin!", they all laughed.

Hay Lin and Eric blushed furiously.

"Uh...I gotta go to the...thing", Eric said and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't! You and Hay Lin are kissing", Irma went to the door.

"Fine, ok ok. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you", Hay Lin threatened playfully.

"Not like you weren't gonna spill our secrets", Cornelia whispered.

"What?", Hay Lin asked.

"Nothing", everyone smiled.

Hay Lin gave them a suspicious look before turning to Eric. They slowly leaned in together until their lips finally met briefly. Everyone cheered loudly and giggled.

"Still friends, right?", Eric blushed.

"Uh-huh", Hay Lin blushed and sat down.

"Now, Hay Lin picks", Irma said.

Hay Lin scanned the circle of friends until her eyes landed on abrunette boy.

"I pick Caleb", Hay Lin grinned.

"Fine", Caleb said and spun the bottle. It got slower and slower until it landed on a certain blonde girl he didn't want it to land on.

"OH MY GOD! YAY! Finally I get to see Cornelia and Caleb kiss!", Hay Lin squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

Cornelia and Caleb stared at each other with red cheeks.

"I am not kissing him", Cornelia said, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"What makes you think I want to", Caleb groaned and glared back.

"Well you have to and there's no quitting because I say so. Now kiss", Irma demanded with a grin on her face.

"You know what? I know how to get out of this", Caleb said and got up.

He walked over to Cornelia and bent down. Cornelia was shocked that he wouldn't put up an argument to kiss her. Before she could say anything, he pecked her cheek and then went back to sit in his spot.

"NO WAY! You cheated!" Eric argued.

"Yeah! It's not supposed to be on the cheek!", Elyon pouted.

"I never heard any of you say that it can't be on the cheek", Caleb smirked. Cornelia sighed in relief.

"Ok, from now on it's only on the lips, not on the cheek…unless it's guy and guy or girl and girl", Irma said.

"Do it now, you two cheated", Hay Lin demanded.

"No way; we did what you said so that's it", Cornelia argued.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about the…", Taranee looked at her friends.

"Oh yeah! We have to give Irma her other present. I'll go get it; it's in my room, right?", Elyon asked.

"Yeah", they all said. Elyon quickly ran out of the room.

"You guys got me another present? Seriously, I think the car is enough. I feel so spoiled, mwahahaha", Irma smirked.

As fast as Elyon left, she came back with a chocolate volcano cake with lots of small candles inside the volcano to make it look like it had lava. Everyone started to sing happy birthday and put it in front of Irma.

"Ok, are you ready for the chocolate explosion?", Will asked.

"Oh yeah!", Irma exclaimed.

"Then just blow out the candles", Elyon laughed.

Irma blew the candles and the chocolate erupted up, making everyone yelp and then laugh because they got covered in chocolate. The chocolate oozed down the cake.

Everyone got spoons from the small table next to the fridge and ate the entire cake.

"Whoa, I'm stuffed", Hay Lin giggled.

"Yeah me, too. Hey we better get going; it's already 9 and you know how they always check up on us to see that we're all in our rooms", Taranee reminded.

"Oh my god you're right. Now all of youget out of my room or I'll have to use force", Hay Lin laughed evily and got out her heavy purple bag.

"Oh no! Everyone run!", Eric yelled as all of them ran out of the dorm.

"Thanks you guys! See you tomorrow", Irma waved before Hay Lin closed the door.

Cornelia and Caleb entered their dorm and got comfortable. Cornelia suddenly wrinkled her nose in disgust as she smelled the chocolate on Caleb (she was in the back so she didn't get any chocolate on her)

"Take a shower Caleb! That chocolate is starting to stink up the room" Cornelia complained and put her hands over her nose.

"You don't have to tell me, 'mom', I was on my way there!", Caleb argued. He grabbed whatever was on top of his drawer and went inside the bathroom.

"Ugh…boys" Cornelia huffed and layed down on her back on the bed.

Cornelia waited for him to come out of the bathroom to change into her PJ's and get ready to sleep. She could change right there, but she felt more comfortable inside the bathroom where no one would come in or the fear of Caleb opening the door. So she began to think about what's been going on between her and Caleb.

_I have to admit, I don't hate Caleb anymore. He's ok. But I'm still so confused. Why do I always feel so…jealous when he's talking with girls? Or why do I always feel butterflies when he smiles at me? Is it possible that I like him…more than a friend? It can't be possible!_, Cornelia thought, sighing in the process.

She put the pillow over her head for no reason. She suddenly heard a click from the bathroom, which meant he was opening the door. She must've been carried away in her thoughts too long. She put the pillow back under her head.

"Hey Cornelia, have you seen my blue shirt that has the word 'Colorado' on it? I like to sleep in it when it's pretty cold", Caleb asked, running his hand through his wet hair. He only had on comfortable looking PJ pants.

"My God, Caleb! Put on a shirt! What's wrong with you?", Cornelia asked, her eyes wide with shock. Sure she had to admit he looked hot, but still.

"What? It's not like you've never seen me shirtless before," Caleb replied as if it was a daily thing.

"But I'm a girl! Doesn't that mean anything to you?", Cornelia got up from the bed.

"No, not really"

"Ugh, whatever. Just put a shirt on either way!" Cornelia's cheeks began turning pink as she looked away.

"Aww…c'mon Cornelia. You have to admit, I'm not that horrible looking" Caleb smirked at the blushing girl.

"Shut up! Get away from me!" Cornelia yelled, turning red from embarrassment.

Caleb decided to tease her by walking closer and closer to her, causing her to blush furiously and back away; now at the foot of her bed.

"Caleb, I told you to stay away!", she exclaimed.

"You can't get away from me, mwahaha!" Caleb grinned.

"Holy-". Suddenly, Caleb tripped over Cornelia's backpack, which got tangled in his feet, and accidently fell on top of Cornelia on the bed.

"Caleb! What's wrong with you? Get off of me now!", Cornelia demanded, blushing furiously.

"I can't, my foot is caught on your bag and you're kinda weighing down on my hand", Caleb's right hand _somehow_ ended up on Cornelia's back.

"Why don't you try and kick it off then?" Cornelia continued to glare.

"Umm…because I'm in too much pain to do it?", Caleb smiled.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Cornelia asked.

"Maybe…" Caleb smirked.

The blonde girl didn't really know what to say now.

"No, I'm kidding, I'm really stuck! First of all, my foot is tangled with your backpack, and then you're crushing my hand, and lastly, I'm trying as hard as I can to not crush you with my weight either!"

Cornelia blushed furiously. She could hear the rhythm of his heart beat. He was so close to her. The air around her was intoxicated with his coconut smell. She could feel his hot breath down her neck. _Ack! Why am I thinking evil thoughts!_

Caleb felt nervous like Cornelia, and started to blush, too. For some reason he felt like kissing her at that exact moment, but that would bring so many questions to both of them.

"Umm…Cornelia?"

"Yeah?"

She looked into his green eyes. She always got lost in them every time she looked. She could see that Caleb was moving closer to her face for a kiss. She didn't know why but she was moving closer too.

A few minutes earlier outside their room… 

"Hey Nigel, what are you doing here?", Taranee asked.

"Oh, I'm here to see Caleb cause he needed to borrow the Science text book for the homework…why are you here?", Nigel asked.

"I'm gonna tell Cornelia about the hang out with Irma and her car," Taranee replied, raising her eyebrow; growing suspicious.

"If you're gonna see Cornelia, then why are you here? This is Caleb's room," Nigel informed.

"What are you talking about? This is Cornelia's room. I come here all the time with Elyon, Will, and Hay Lin to hang out," Taranee argued. Why would Nigel get confused with Cornelia's room and Caleb's room?

"What? That can't be right. When you girls are hanging out somewhere, I sometimes come to Caleb's room with the other guys. I _know_ this is Caleb's room", Nigel argued back.

"Ok, fine. Let's just settle this now. Let's go inside, I mean, the door isn't even locked," Taranee said, pointing at the door knob.

"Okay then, but I know I'm right," Nigel said as Taranee rolled her eyes playfully.

The two slowly opened the door knob, letting themselves into the room to find Caleb and Cornelia about to kiss.

"Oh my god! Caleb and Cornelia were about to make babies!" Nigel yelled, seeing that Caleb was shirtless and was on top of the blonde girl.

Cornelia and Caleb just stared in shock as they saw their two friends staring back at them with the same expression.

Cornelia took the liberty of just pushing Caleb off of her.

_Why didn't I think of that before…_Cornelia thought, feeling very stupid that she could've stopped what was about to happen.

"WHAT WERE YOU GUYS DOING?" Taranee and Nigel exclaimed in unison.

Cornelia and Caleb began turning as red as a cherry.

"Umm…you see…" Caleb trailed off.

………

"And that's the whole story," Cornelia finished off. She told them everything from when the principal wouldn't let them switch rooms and how they were room mates, to that time where Caleb fell on top of her.

She and Caleb were both sitting together on her bed and Taranee and Nigel were sitting on Caleb's bed, the four facing each other. Caleb never found his blue shirt, so he wore a white muscel shirt (drools).

"I still can't believe the principal allowed you two to have the same room!" Taranee said in shock.

"I wouldn't complain if I had a girl as a roommate…" Nigel smirked as he got lost in his fantasies.

"You're disgusting!" Taranee exclaimed as she punched his arm.

"Oww…"

"Just don't tell the rest of the gang, okay?" Cornelia begged.

"Yeah, who knows what they'll think!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Don't worry we won't," Taranee turned her head to face Nigel, "right Nigel?"

"Yes!" Nigel sat up straight from his slouch.

"Thanks guys" Caleb and Cornelia sighed.

"Hey Cornelia, I was wonderng if Taranee was here to tell you about the-" Elyon paused along with Alex and just stared at all four of them.

Since guys weren't allowed in a girl's dorm room and vice versa, well you can understand the situation…

"What are you all doing here?" Elyon asked.

"I'm never gonna live it down…" Cornelia pouted.

…………

"Are you serious? You have to share a room with Cornelia!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes, already!" Caleb replied annoyed, for the past few minutes Alex has been asking the same question over and over.

"Just make sure this is a secret just between us, okay?" Cornelia begged once more.

"Yes, we promise!" Elyon and Alex said in unison.

At the door they could hear other voices coming from the other side.

"I told you already! This is Cornelia's room, not Caleb's!" Hay Lin exclaimed, barging in the room with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Martin asked.

"Ugh…now everyone knows!" Cornelia cried out and puther head in her hands in frustration.

"Ooh! I see how it is; you and Caleb are sharing rooms, right?" Irma grinned.

"Really, no wonder you two are so close! Imagine what happens behind the scenes!" Hay Lin laughed.

"HAY LIN!" They all yelled in unison.

"Just kidding! But seriously," Hay Lin's grin grew wider.

"Oh great…this is like a living nightmare!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"So much for 'be in your dorm by 10'…" Caleb sighed.

"Oh yeah! We have to get to our rooms before the teacher's pets- the Grumper sisters- tell on us", Will informed the gang.

"To the dorms!" Eric said dramatically as everyone went out the door (duh, except Cornelia and Caleb).

Yet, Hay Lin stayed for one more question.

"So what does happens when you two are alone together in here?", Hay Lin grinned.

"Hay Lin, get out", Caleb pushed her out the door and locked it.

"So you also lied about the roomate thing?", Cornelia asked, clearing her throat a little.

"Yeah…sorry, I didn't want them to know or they would've gotten…like that. Hay Lin is going to be teasing us a lot now", Caleb blushed a little and plopped on his bed.

"It's ok…I lied to. Guilty as charged", Cornelia said and got her pj's from the closet.

"Hey Cornelia…sorry about earlier", Caleb looked at his feet.

"Well…I don't know if I'll forgive you this time", Cornelia said and walked into the bathroom.

"What!" Caleb exclaimed and went to the bathroom and saw her betting out her comb.

"I'm kidding! Now get out of the bathroom before you make me change my mind, you pervert", Cornelia through a towel at him.

"I am not a pervert. And keep your towels to yourself; it's all pink", Caleb scrunched his nose at her towel and threw it back at her before leaving to his bed.

Cornelia picked up the towel and closed the door. She looked in the mirror and saw her cheeks pink. She felt her heart beating quicker, and then relax.

_Mabye it's true…am I really falling for this skateboarder?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dang, more than 4000 words in only this chapter. I guess that's why it took me so long. Well, I hope you stayed with me this whole chapter. And I hope my bratty cousin didn't change any names this time. Bye!


	7. Christmas Break

People, I have to tell you something really important. I'm leaving this Monday that's coming to a camp for one week. And then after that I MIGHT go on vacation for 2 weeks. I'm not gonna be able to write in 3 weeks! Yes I know, you want to strangle me, don't you? I'm sorry. I'm gonna write as much as I can this week. Sooooo….don't forget to review, ok? Thank-u. Lol, enjoy XD!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two months passed and it was now about to be Christmas break. Cornelia didn't know what to do. She wasn't just gonna ask her friends to take her wherever they're going. That'd be so awkward and wrong. _Mabye I'll call my parents to pick me up or something. I don't want to spend Christmas on my own_, Cornelia thought.

It was Friday afternoon and she was writting in her journal in her room. The desk in her dorm felt like home for some reason…but with no Lillian. _Cha-ching!_, Cornelia rejoiced in her mind.

A knock came from the door.

"Hey, can you get that; I'm sorta busy", Caleb said from the open bathroom; he was desperatley trying to get blue paint out of his hair (don't think evil thoughts about him having the bathroom opened).

Today in art class, the class had to paint any type of flower and, unfortunatley, Alan threw blue paint into Caleb's hair because he was drawing the same flower as he was. It was a horrible class, but she ended up having no paint on her.

"Fine; I can see you're too busy trying to make your hair perfect", Cornelia smirked evily and got up from the desk to answer the door.

"Hey, let me just tell you something; I actually got in front of you and got blue paint on my hair. If it wasn't for me, you would've looked like you had cookie monster in your hair", Caleb argued.

"Whatever, Caleb", Cornelia replied and turned the doorknob. "Hey girls, what's up?"

Elyon, Will, and Hay Lin were at the door.

"Hey Cornelia. I hope we weren't interrupting anything between you and your roomate", Hay Lin grinned.

"I can hear from all the way over here, Hay Lin!", Caleb yelled from the bathroom.

"No, of course not. He's too busy getting paint out of his hair", Cornelia grinned.

"Caleb stop messing with your blue hair and get over here", Elyon called out.

Caleb came to the door and put his hands on his hair. "Is it _that _noticable?"

"No it's not, she's kidding", Cornelia gave him a 'duh!' look.

Caleb stuck out his tongue playfully and turned his attention to the girls.

"Ok, do you two have any plans for the Christmas break?", Will asked.

"Not me", Cornelia responded.

"Nope, me niether. Why?", Caleb asked.

"Well, my parents told me that I could invite all my friends to our gigantic vacation penthouse that's a few hours away from here in Lillysdale (my town, it's not real, people)", Elyon smiled widely.

Cornelia blinked. Whoa, 12 kids in a penthouse that's theirs? And it's only a vacation penthouse. It must be huge. Whoa.

"Yeah, Elyon's parents are filthy stinkin' rich", Will laughed at Cornelia's reaction. Cornelia smiled warmly.

"All the gang said that they didn't have any plans and they're coming with us. We just needed to ask you guys. So, can you come? My parents are going to take care of everything except shopping and transportation. We're going in 2 cars", Elyon said.

"I'll go…but only if Cornelia goes cause I don't want to leave her loner here, you know?", Caleb said.

Cornelia smiled slightly at his manners and respect for her. "Yeah, I'll go".

"Yay! Ok, I want you guys to pack by Sunday; that's when we're gonna leave. We'll all meet at the parking lot at 11 AM. Got it?", Elyon informed.

Cornelia and Caleb nodded.

"Yay! We're all going together! Woohoo! I'm gonna go jump around in my room!", Hay Lin squealed and ran off.

"Thanks Elyon; see ya later", Caleb said and ran to the bathroom to check on his hair.

"No problem, Caleb. Oh and Cornelia, you up for the movies with me, Irma, and Hay Lin?", Elyon asked.

"Ok, what are we gonna watch?", Cornelia asked.

"Pirates of the Carribean 2", Elyon said.

"Orlando Bloom and Johny Depp. AAAHH!", Cornelia and Elyon squealed.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to get this stupid paint off my hair!", Caleb yelled from the bathroom.

Cornelia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'll leave you to your troubles, hehe. Meet you at 4 in the parking lot. Irma's gonna take us in her new car", Elyon winked and waved goodbye.

**Sunday…** (Yeah, I know very quick. But this chapter has to focus on this)

"Caleb! I usually take longer to get ready, but you're taking way longer than me now!", Cornelia complained from the door.

It was 11:51 AM and Caleb still wasn't ready. Cornelia already had her bags with her and she was all set, but she couldn't leave Caleb. It's not very lady-like to leave.

"I didn't finish packing last night!", Caleb finally admit.

"We're gonna be so late. Here, I'll help you. What are you missing?", Cornelia asked.

"Can you get my shoes from the closet?", Caleb said, stuffing in shirts in his bag.

Cornelia grabbed his shoes and put them in his suit case.

"Ok, now I'm done. Let's go, Elyon's gonna get really mad if we're late", Caleb said and grabbed his stuff.

He and Cornelia ran out the door with their bags before Caleb locked the door with his keys and slamming them in his pocket.

Outside in the Parking Lot… 

"My god, Hay Lin, how many bags did you bring?", Will exclaimed as she watched Hay Lin cram her bags in the back of her car (they decided to go in her car because it has more seats, you know?).

"I'm already done. It was only 3 bags", Hay Lin laughed nervously.

"Yeah, three bags fit for a queen. I hope Cornelia's fits in here", Will laughed.

"Oh, here she comes now. Hi Cornelia!" Elyon smiled wide and waved at Cornelia.

"Sorry, I had to help Caleb finish packing. Does my bag still fit?", Cornelia asked, peering at the trunk.

"Yeah, as long as you only have one bag", Irma pointed at Hay Lin's bags.

Cornelia sighed in relief and put in her bag that luckily fit. She watched as Caleb laughed with the guys next to another car, putting in the luggages in the trunk.

"So, how are all of us gonna get to the penthouse?" Cornelia asked.

"Ok, well all the girls are coming in Will's car. Alex knows the way to the penthouse so he's gonna drive the guys. Elyon is gonna explain the way to Will and stuff. See, the guys have to wait for Matt; he had morning detention, but he should be here in a while. We'll only be like 5 minutes earlier", Irma explained.

"Whoa, what did he do?", Cornelia asked.

"He's a weirdo; he just had to bring his guitar in the halls and play a song for me. I told him not to, but he said that he wanted to and didn't care if he got caught. Well, Mr. Nolen caught him and gave him morning detention", Will laughed with a blush.

"That's so romantic", Cornelia smiled, seeing Will's embarrasment.

"Yeah, you must've been so embarrased. But hey, he's _your_ boyfriend", Irma pat her head and went to talk to Hay Lin, who was talking with Taranee.

"Hey girls" Caleb greeted and walked up to them.

"Hey Caleb…shouldn't you be with the guys?", Will asked.

The other girls got into the conversation and listened.

"Yeah…um, you see…we had to put some bags in the front with us and we were already squished. The guys said that it was gonna be way to squished if they're gonna have one more person in there. They kicked me out cause I was the last one to get here and told me to ride with you guys…can I?" Caleb begged, a little embarrased.

"No big; just don't complain if we start talking about girl stuff", Will said.

"Thanks guys! But do me a favor and don't start to gossip like you always do. 'Oh my god! I felt so sorry for Kate cause she couldn't go swimming. Everyone was staring at her, she should've gotten a tampon. I felt so sorry for her", Caleb mocked.

"Shut up, you pervert! Why would we talk about that with you in the car?" Irma punched him playfully.

"Why do you guys call me a pervert! That's the second time already", Caleb complained.

"Because you are, you dope", Cornelia said.

"Gee thanks, Cornelia. That helps my self-esteeme", Caleb said sarcastically.

"Any time", Cornelia smiled victoriously.

In the car, Will of course was the driver and Elyon was the navigator to explain to her the way. In the back, Caleb was in the edge, Cornelia in the middle, and Hay Lin in the other edge. In the seats behind them, it was Taranee and Irma. There was no space for another one because they had to put some of the bags in the vacant seat next to Taranee, who was in the middle.

"Please, Hay Lin? Switch seats with me. I don't want to sit next to this jerk", Cornelia begged. Caleb heard this and shot her a quick glare.

"Sorry, girl, but I feel uncomfortable in the middle. Besides, I bet deep down you really want to stay there", Hay Lin winked.

"Whatever", Cornelia sighed and sat back.

A few minutes later… 

Through the ride, Cornelia and Caleb were silent. Hay Lin just kept babbling on with Irma and Taranee because Will and Elyon were too busy in the front trying to get them to their destination.

_I'm so tired. I wish I could go to sleep, but I can't sleep comfortably unless I'm lying down_, Cornelia thought with a mental groan.

Caleb was fast asleep, leaning on the window.

_How can he sleep like that? I am so jealous right now_, Cornelia thought.

Will made a sudden turn, causing Caleb to fall on his side on Cornelia's shoulders.

"Eek!", Cornelia began blushing madly.

"Oh my god, now _this_ is a picture moment", Hay Lin squealed.

"Yeah, I bet Caleb isn't really asleep and he did that on purpose", Irma grinned from behind.

"Shut up", Cornelia glared at them.

Caleb slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cornelia's. She had a look of patience but also one that told him to lean back on the window. Caleb leaned back on the window and went into a deep sleep again.

…

"_Amy, wait!" Caleb begged as he ran after the blonde girl through the park. _

_She suddenly stopped with her back still facing him. _

"_Just leave me alone, Caleb…", Amy said quietly. _

"_Amy, just tell me what's wrong. I feel like I did something wrong when I watched you run off like that…"  
_

"_Go away!" she yelled. _

"_No, Amy, I love you. And I just can't watch you continue to sulk around like that…", Caleb put his hand on her shoulder. _

_Amy turned around from his gesture and stared at his evergreen eyes with mad eyes. When she did, Caleb could see her emerald-green eyes shining with tears as they fell down her cheek. He felt so much guilt to see her cry. _

"_You liar!" she exclaimed, "You're such a big liar, you know that? You don't love me. I'm just a replacement for that girl and you know it! You keep denying it, but it's true!"_

_Caleb was shocked, "Amy! W-what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't act like that! Caleb…I've always loved you…but I know now that you don't even care about me like you say you do", Amy put her head down, the tears continuing to fall. _

"_How can you say that? I love you more than her! She's in the past now!"_

"_Don't give me that! I see the way you are when you talk about her. And when you smile at me, it's not even for me…it's for the girl that looks like me…I know you still think about her, and you're still waiting for her to come back!"_

_Caleb just stood there…what could he say to her? He realized that everything she said was actually true. How could he ever forget that little girl in his childhood?  
_

_More tears fell down her cheeks from his reaction. She gave him the hardest smile she could give him, "I hope you find her again someday". She dashed off, leaving Caleb alone in the park. _

"_Amy…I can't believe I lost you too", Caleb breathed, his eyes still in the direction to where she went off to. He fell to his knees and a few tears fell down his face. _

"_I'm so stupid! I've lost two of the girls I've ever truly loved! What's wrong with me?"_

"_Caleb, don't cry", a small girl's voice said. _

"_Huh?" he lifted his head and scanned his surroundings. _

"_Here I am!" a little girl with straight blonde hair and innocent blue-green eyes in front of him._

"_Hey, aren't you that girl I made the promise to?"_

_She nodded, "Are you still gonna keep it?"_

"_I don't think I can…I mean, it's been, what, 11 years? And I broke Amy's heart because of this…"_

"_Aw, don't worry about it! You'll find me soon enough. Try harder, and you'll find me", she smiled the smile he always remembered. _

_Then suddenly everything turned white. _

"_W-wha-", Caleb stood up in the emptiness. _

"_Caleb", a girl's voice rang through. _

"_Huh? Who are you?"_

"_Caleb…hello?", the voice called again. _

"_Amy? No it can't be…it must be-"_

"For goodness sake! WAKE UP, CALEB!", someone started to shake him.

Caleb jolted from his slumber and turned his head to see Cornelia's face closer than usual. Cornelia blushed at Caleb's sudden reactions, but quickly snapped out of it.

"How can you sleep so comfortably like that? Everyone's already probably inside. I've been trying to wake you up for the last 20 minutes. I thought you were in a transe or something", Cornelia crossed her arms.

Caleb stared at her dumbly with an arched eyebrow.

"Ugh! I give up! I'm going inside now", Cornelia shivered as she got out and grabbed her bags.

Caleb shook his head and quickly got out the car. He found his stuff outside the car already. The guys must've put it there. He grabbed the bags and walked along with Cornelia.

"Finally he woke up, how'd you do it, Cornelia?", Taranee asked as she wandered through the entrance hall.

The house was so beautiful AND very big. It seemed like you were in one of those movies or fairy tales. Cornelia was happy that she came with her friends here instead of with her family (I know cruel, but you guys would want to also, lol).

"Shaking him like crazy", Cornelia responded with an amuzed smile.

"How can you sleep like that Caleb?", Taranee asked.

Caleb stayed silent; he was staring at his feet.

"Ok, I'm guessing he's still asleep. Go to the second floor and you'll see your name on the door with…I think you're rooming with Elyon. Caleb, I don't know who you're rooming with, you should go check it out. And the cool part is that you go through the elevator", Taranee smiled wide.

"Yay!", Cornelia laughed and took her bags to the elevator (my cousin has an elevator in her house…I'm so jealous, lol).

Caleb snapped out of his thoughts and followed Cornelia to the elevator. Cornelia waited for Caleb and then clicked the number 2 on the elevator. There were 3 buttons (don't expect it to be a hotel, geez).

Caleb took a deep sigh. _That little girl in my dream…it was so weird…it's like I was seeing her face and then I woke up and saw the little girl in an older version…Cornelia. Could my promise girl be Cornelia? Nah…it couldn't be. They may look alike, but she told me that she lives in Riona (my city)…but still._

Caleb kept glancing carefully at the blonde girl as the elevator went up. Cornelia noticed from the corner of her eyes and got a little ticked off.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing…", Caleb blushed and looked at his shoes again.

"Right", Cornelia looked to the other side in annoyance. _He's been acting so weird latley…_

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. It seemed that the girls' rooms were in the right part of the floor and the guys' room was on the left side. Cornelia and Caleb looked at each other and waved lazily before going their separate ways.

She looked at the doors with the names until she finally found hers with Elyon's name under hers. Cornelia smiled in relief, _Finally no Caleb. _Cornelia opened the door and saw Elyon sitting down on one of the twin beds. She was cutting pieces of papers and writing something on them. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hey Cornelia; you managed to wake Sleeping Beauty?", Elyon smiled, looking back at her work.

"Not really considered beauty, but yeah I did. Twenty minutes. Dang that boy can sleep", Cornelia dropped her bags next to her bed and fell down backwards.

"Haha! I can so agree with you on that one!", Elyon laughed and scrunched the pieces of papers in a red cap.

"Yeah, haha. Hey, what are you doing with those papers?", Cornelia asked, turning to Elyon.

"You'll find out in 30 minutes. I told everyone to meet me and Alex in the main living room. You know where that is, right? It's to the right of the entrance. You can't miss it", Elyon explained, getting up and walking to the door.

"Uh yeah…but where are you going?", Cornelia asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out in a while. I have to go meet Alex to discuss what we're gonna do for something. Come down to the main living room in 30 minutes and we'll explain everything to you guys, ok? Trust me, it'll be totally fun", Elyon said and walked out of the room.

Cornelia shrugged and layed back down.

**30 minutes later in the main living room…**

"Now then everyone…I know this is super late and all, but I'd like to officially welcome the newest member of our group, Cornelia", Elyon said as everyone clapped. She and Alex were standing in front of everyone, who were sitting down on the couches.

"Ok, now that we're 12 people in the group, we're even. So, me and Elyon decided to make a Secret Santa", Alex explained (For those of you who don't know what that is-which should be really weird, but it's ok, lol-it's when you put names in a hat and whichever name you pick out you get a present for them. And it's a secret, duh, until you give the person the present).

Everyone thought it was a good idea. And, even after they spent most of their money on Irma's present, they still had some left and agreed to save some money. They all agreed on the idea.

"Okay that's good. So, two weeks from now is Christmas. And obviously that's your dead line, now line up in front of me and get your names then go to Elyon so she can record it" Alex stated.

Instead of listening to Alex and getting in a line, they all stomped up to him and grabbed the papers from the cap sloppily. They each took their time to read the paper before going to Elyon so she can record it (I'll put in the bottom of the chapter who got who if you wanna know, lol).

When Cornelia unfolded her paper, she began to glare at it.

_Why did I just know this was going to happen?_ she thought as she stared at the paper that read 'Caleb'.

On the other side of the room, Caleb was doing the same thing to his paper. _Why am I cursed? It's always her_.

Soon everyone showed Elyon their papers and started to chat in the living room.

"Hey Elyon, you got any munchies? I have a craving for-" Hay Lin started but was finished by everyone.

"Something with sugar, we know"

"I was gonna say chips, but whatever. So you got anything?" Hay Lin smiled hyperly.

"Yeah, let's go get some chips. We can eat it outside. There's this awsome view of Heatherfield. That's right, Heatherfield. We're that high", Elyon said.

"How awsome! Let's go get the chips", Eric laughed like a maniac and ran towards the kitchen with everyone behind.

"Oh great, I hate hights. Now I have to sleep worring about the house falling", Taranee whimpered.

"Aw come on, relax", Irma told her and ran with everyone.

The gang went for all kinds of chips; Doritos, Flaming Cheetos, Cheetos Puffs, Lays, Lemon Lays, Ruffles, Fritos, and they added some dip on the side (duh people, I WISH I could own those chips; waah!). The sky outside was already dark and you could see all the lights from Heatherfield radiating with the moon and all the stars.

"This is really pretty", Cornelia sighed as they layed down in the grass in a circle, their heads together and the chips in the middle; to grab when they wanted to.

"Yeah, and I'm not much of a nature dude, but this is something you don't see in the city, you know?" Nigel added.

"I wish it was always like this…well, not so cold, but whatever", Will held on to the jacket tighter.

Matt blushed and reached for her hand in the grass and entertwined her fingers with his. Will leaned her head to his and smiled as well as they looked at the stars.

"Hey-crunch-so Lillysdale is-crunch-farther up or what?", Eric asked.

"Uh-huh. About 10 minutes away, but-crunch- you can't see it from here", Elyon replied.

The group of friends stayed in the grass eating chips for about 2 hours until they felt extremely full and it got too dark, which brought the wind.

"I hope you guys like waffles, cause my uncle makes the best waffles in the world. He's gonna make 'em for us. We can wake up at whatever time we want", Elyon said as they stood in the hall between the girls' rooms and the guys' rooms.

"Sweet, so I can wake up at 1PM?" Alex smiled.

"We're going shopping tomorrow…actually, yeah you can stay asleep. Please", Taranee laughed with the rest of the girls.

"Who said we want to go shopping with you girls anyway?", Eric asked. All the guys crossed their arms and glared at them.

"This city is known for having a lot of models from all over the world and-" Elyon started.

"WE'RE WAKING UP AT 8 AM, GUYS!", Eric stated as all the guys drooled, imagining.

"In your dreams. Like they're ever notice you. Now come on, let's go to sleep", Cornelia yawned.

"Yeah, I'm so with Cornelia. Mwahahaha. G'night", Hay Lin put her arm around Cornelia playfully as the girls walked to their rooms.

"G'night", the guys said and went their separate ways.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Phew, sorry it took a while. Um, the next chapter will probably come out in about a week or 2. Sorry, I have to go to camp on Monday. I don't even wanna go! Waah! But I gotta do what I gotta do. Send in reviews, no flames and hope that I don't die of boredom. LoL, until next time!

Oh, and here's what they got for the Secret Santa thing:

Will-Martin

Irma-Elyon

Taranee-Alex

Cornelia-Caleb

Hay Lin-Will

Elyon-Nigel

Matt-Hay Lin

Martin-Taranee

Nigel-Eric

Caleb-Cornelia

Eric-Matt

Alex-Irma


	8. The SnowFlake Charm

Never mind, _this_ is the last chapter I write before I go to camp. Sorry, but am I no nice to write another one instead of packing…holy cow…I have to pack! Oh well, lol, it's only Sunday morning, I can pack last minute (like always XD). I'm just babbling away, go ahead and read now! Enjoy

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh, I can buy a perfect gift for a girl, but why is it so hard to find a guy a gift?" Elyon exclaimed.

Tuesday, week one. When everyone woke up that morning and looked out their window, everything was covered in white. It had snowed during the night and everything was covered with a thin sheet of snow and snow was still falling. Despite the snow, everyone was out shopping to get gifts for the Secret Santa thing. The girls went with the girls and the guys went with the guys.

"I know, but I didn't get it so hard; everyone knows that Martin has always wanted that wireless controller for his game", Will stated.

"Hey Will, are you gonna get Matt something?", Cornelia asked with a grin.

"Oh…yeah, I am", Will blushed.

"Aw! This is gonna be so cute! I love the holidays", Hay Lin sighed.

The girls passed by the electronic store, which is where they said good-bye to Will.

"Did anyone get Will here?" Irma asked.

"I did; I sorta have an idea on what to get her. What do you guys think of the frog from Hello Kittie? It's so adorable. I was thinking of getting her a stuffed frog of that one", Hay Lin smiled.

"Oh yeah! I love that frog. I think Will is gonna love it cause she's in love with frogs", Taranee agreed.

"You girls got it easy; I don't know what to get Caleb" Cornelia complained.

"Skateboard" they all said in unison.

"Skateboard?" Cornelia asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, Caleb loves skateboards! He's been complaining to us how much he's been wanting one for some time now", Elyon said.

"Hm, never would've thought. Thanks", Cornelia smiled.

"No problem, Corny", Irma said.

Cornelia crossed her arms and glared playfully at her.

"Sorry…'Cornelia'", Irma smiled nervously.

Cornelia nodded and laughed with the girls.

"Ok, Cornelia, this is where you stop. Here's the skateboard shop. Good luck", Elyon winked.

"Uh…thanks. So we meet at the ice cream store?" Cornelia assured herself.

"Yuppers. See ya!" Hay Lin waved hyperly and walked away with the rest of the remaining girls.

Cornelia grabbed hold of her jacket and went inside the skateboard shop.

On the other side of the shopping area… 

Caleb, Alex, and Matt were the only ones left shopping. The rest were in the stores buying stuff for the Secret Santa.

"Hmmm…what should I get Will? It has to be really special", Matt asked the two boys.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't know what girls like; that's why I'm having trouble getting Cornelia a present", Caleb stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Matt, you get Will a stuffed animal; probably one with a heart on it or something. And Caleb, you get Cornelia any kind of jewlery; preferably earings. She collects them", Alex grinned.

The two boys stared at Alex surprised.

"Dude…how do you know Cornelia collects earings?" Caleb asked, a little freaked out.

"Come on, she's hot. How would I not know? And also the fact that Elyon told me", Alex grinned wider.

Caleb glared at him unconciously. Alex and Matt gasped and smiled wide at him. Caleb realized that he was glaring and quickly looked down.

"I sense some jealously. You think she's hot don't you!" Alex pointed at Caleb as he and Matt laughed their heads off.

"I never said that! I was glaring cause I know you like Elyon", Caleb quickly said.

"I know, I was kidding. I was just wondering what your reaction would be cause we know you like her. But whatever, now go buy her something, dude", Alex pushed Caleb to a random shop and he walked away with Matt.

Caleb blushed, realizing what he just did. He shook his head and looked up, looking for a jewlery shop. Instead of finding a jewlery shop, he saw the skateboard shop. He decided to go check out the skateboards from the window. He looked at the window at a skateboard and the price.

"Aw man! Forty bucks? They used to be like twenty! Ugh…I guess I'll wait till I get a summer job or something…", Caleb pouted sadly and stuffed his hands in his pockets again.

He bowed his head to the snow and started to walk away from the shop. As he walked past the door to the shop, someone opened the door and accidently bumped into him; causing the two to fall on the cold snow.

"Oww! Why don't you-Caleb?" Cornelia stood up and brushed the snow off her pants. "No wonder, hmph!" Cornelia walked away angrily. _He can forget the skateboard._

Caleb turned his head to see her walking away. He looked at the door to the skateboard shop. _Why was she coming out from here? Hm…That was odd_, Caleb thought. He was about to get up when something shiny on the ground where Cornelia fell caught his eye. He got up and brushed the snow off of him. He grabbed the shiny object and looked at it closely.

"A snowflake charm…must be Corneli-" Caleb lost his voice. He dropped the snow-flake charm.

"I'm moving tomorrow, Caleb" 

Caleb stood there in complete shock, his hand still outstretched and his mouth opened.

"_I know, that's why I'm giving you my lucky charm. It's a promise that we'll see each other again"_

"It…it can't be", Caleb breathed. He slowly brought his arm to his side and looked at the charm he dropped.

"Ok, I promise I'll never forget you" 

Caleb picked it up again.

"I'll never forget you either…" 

"I gave this to _her_…", Caleb started to walk around town, staring at the charm. _Anyone could have bought it, it's just a coincidence…but Cornelia did tell me she moved away…she can't be!_

Later in the Penthouse… 

Caleb bought a pair of earings for Cornelia that thought suited her sort of person and went back to the penthouse. Everyone was in the living room looking extremely gloomy. Not only did he notice that, but also that there was one person missing.

"Hey guys…where's Cornelia?" Caleb asked

"Upstairs…" Taranee sighed.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, standing where the group was sitting.

"I don't know…she keeps crying that something is _lost_", Elyon sighed with Taranee.

"She'll probably feel better in the morning", Caleb shrugged.

Irma immediatley stood up and glared angrily at him. Caleb stared suprisingly. Irma walked up to him and had fists by her sides.

"You are the most SELFISH BOY IN THIS WHOLE WORLD! I KNOW YOU DON'T GET ALONG WITH HER, BUT CAN YOU BE ANY MORE RUDE! I HOPE SHE DOESN'T FORGIVE YOU, CAUSE I'M NOT!", Irma yelled in his face and stormed upstairs with Hay Lin and Elyon.

Caleb stared in shock at nothing in particular.

"Dude, that was really harsh", Eric stared at Caleb in disbelief.

"Well she's always mean to me"

Everyone groaned at him and went back upstairs to their rooms.

**The Next morning…**

Everyone, except Cornelia, was downstairs in the theater they had in the house. They were gonna order breakfast there and watch a movie (Elyon had butlers and stuff).

"What movie, guys? I have a lot of movies", Elyon asked.

"How about…" Hay Lin started to think.

"Please, not a chick flick", Matt pleaded as the guys nodded.

"Fine, I'll put out all the 'anti chick flicks' for you", Elyon rolled her eyes playfully and started to take out DVD's.

"Hey Elyon, is Cornelia still depressed?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting very worried. I've tried to talk to her, but she just looks at me and cries into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep last night and she didn't even eat dinner", Elyon sighed sadly.

After hearing this, Caleb began to feel very guilty. "Hey, I forgot something upstairs, I'll be right back", he lied and went upstairs.

"He didn't forget anything did he?" Hay Lin smiled.

"Nope", Eric smirked.

**…**

Caleb walked up to the door that said 'Cornelia and Elyon'.

"Ok, breathe…", Caleb mumbled to himself. He knocked on the door, "Hey Cornelia? Are you still sad? Or are you mad about yesterday?"

There was no response. Caleb got curious so he put his ear on the door, only to hear sobs from the blonde. His heart began sinking lower than it was.

He took a deep breathe and did what had to be done. "Cornelia?" he opened the door to see the fragile girl sobbing on her pillow.

He closed the door behind him and sat down next to her lying body.

"Hey Cornelia, tell me what's wrong. You're making me feel guilty…", Caleb put a hand on her shoulder.

She sobbed louder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried in his chest. Caleb was shocked at her reaction and started to blush.

"H-He hates me now, I-I know he d-does", Cornelia said between sobs, "And y-you probably h-hate me too"

Caleb really didn't know what to say. "I don't hate you, Cornelia. And I bet that guy doesn't hate you either".

"You're lying to make me feel better!…I lost it and he's going to be mad at me!" Cornelia cried more, making Caleb's shirt damp.

Caleb put his arms around her. He was really stupid when it came to girls and their 'feelings'.

"Hey Cornelia, what exactly did you lose?"

"M-My lucky charm"

"Is that it? Don't worry, I bet you have lots of other lucky stuff. If not, I'll go with you and go buy a new one"

Cornelia looked up at Caleb. Her teareful stare turned into an angry glare.

"Huh?" Caleb gave her a puzzled look.

"You jerk!" she pushed him off the bed and began crying in her hands again.

"What was that for?" Caleb asked, sitting up.

"Just leave me alone!"

Caleb felt a small stab in his heart.

"_You liar! I know I'm just a replacement for that girl"_

It's just like what happened with Amy when she left him. Caleb sighed, "I-I'm sorry Cornelia…"

"Please…just go away"

Caleb got up and was about to reach for the door when he remembered what he had in his pocket.

"Hey, I think I know what you're looking for", he got the snow-flake charm from his pockets and put it in her hands.

"I-It's my lucky charm!"

"Yeah, I just remembered I found it when you fell…well, I guess I'll go now…" Caleb said, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Cornelia called out.

"Yeah?" Caleb turned around and was hugged by the blonde one. His cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you for finding it. I don't know what I would've done without it", Cornelia looked up at the flustered boy and smiled. "Hey, don't think of it that way!" she said letting go of him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Thinking of what? Oh, never mind. Come on, the others are waiting for us in the theater for breakfast while watching a movie", Caleb said.

"Others?"

"Yeah, I kinda ditched them saying I forgot something back in my room so I could see what was wrong with you," Caleb smiled warmly to the confused girl.

"You know, Caleb, you're actually really nice"

"Yeah, I know I am", Caleb said sarcastically.

"Don't push it", she punched his arm playfully.

"Oh yeah, who is that guy that you were crying about? The one that you said that was probably gonna get mad at you? If you don't mind me asking", Caleb asked.

"Someone really special to me" Cornelia smiled warmly.

When Caleb saw Cornelia smile, he noticed something different about it. It seemed more radiant and beautiful than the rest. Caleb knew the smile was only meant for that special person to her. It made him feel left out and kind of sad for some reason.

"Well, we better get going or else they might think something happened to us!" Caleb laughed.

"Yeah", Cornelia agreed.

Caleb wasn't such a bad guy. In fact, Cornelia actually liked his company when he wasn't a jerk. Cornelia took Caleb's hand and held it before he opened the door, smiling at him. He didn't mind at all though, he actually felt comfortable with her. He smiled back at her.

When Caleb turned the doorknob, everyone (meaning the whole group) came falling to the ground on top of each other with groans. Cornelia and Caleb quickly let go of each other's hands and glared suspiciously at them.

"What the hell were you doing?" Caleb asked, a suspicious glare still plastered on his face.

"Um…well we…", Matt looked around to find an answer.

"See…we um…came with Elyon to grab something she forgot, right Elyon?", Alex nudged the straw-color haired girl.

"Y-Yeah. I forgot to get my…bracelet! You know how I love to wear it", Elyon laughed nervously with the others.

"And why did all of you come?" Cornelia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Because…we're about to pick the movie and order breakfast…and we came to get you two…r-right guys?" Martin asked the others.

"Right!" they all said in unison.

"You guys are lousy liars. Forget it, let's just go and pick a movie and eat. I'm starving, and I'm in the mood for a cinnoman roll", Cornelia put her hands on her stomach.

"Yay! Cornelia's back to normal!" they all cried and went to hug her.

Cornelia smiled. She felt a lot better, knowing her friends cared for her. She knew she had a place in their group and that she wasn't just a newcommer. She was one of them. Everyone ran down to the theater to get ready for breakfast.

"Hey Caleb, come here", Alex gestured. He was in the back. Caleb stopped walking for him to catch up.

"What's up?" Caleb asked.

"You're some kind of chick magnet, dude. I swear, Cornelia was like a water works and then you see her for 2 minutes and she comes out smiling like she ate a bunch of chocolate! What'd you do?" Alex winked.

"Shut up!" Caleb exclaimed, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Fine, I'll get out of your love life, but you gotta tell me your secret. Then I can get Elyon to fall for me", Alex grinned.

Caleb blushed even more and then nodded.

**After breakfast…**

Cornelia told her friends that she'd be back in a few minutes. She was going to shopping for something really quick and she didn't want anyone to go along with her. They all raised their eyebrows at her, but they agreed.

See, Cornelia thought that any old skateboard was not enough. She felt so grateful to Caleb for returning her lucky charm. So she decided to make him something original with the skateboard.

"Um…excuse me, sir", Cornelia got the attention of the store clerk.

"Yes, how may I help you, miss?" the man asked.

"Yes, um, I saw that you had a 'design your own skateboard' deal", Cornelia smiled.

"Oh yes, of course, miss. All you have to do is give me a design and we'll have it ready by tomorrow"

"Uh-huh. I already have it prepared", Cornelia took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.

The man unfolded the paper and smiled. "Did you do this yourself?"

Cornelia nodded.

"Wow, it's very interesting. Alright, all you need now is pay 60 dollars and we'll do the job", the man said.

"Sixty? As in 6 and a 0?" Cornelia asked.

The man nodded, not surprised at all.

"It's worth it. Oh, and can you guys engrave something on it?" Cornelia asked, taking out her wallet.

"Yes we can, for an additional 10 dollars", the man said.

"Yeah, ok", Cornelia payed him seventy dollars.

"What would you like us to engrave on it? Go ahead and write it on this piece of paper", the man gave her a sticky note and a pen.

Cornelia wrote something down and handed him the note.

"For a boyfriend?" the man asked with a smile as he put the sticky note on the design.

"NO! Oh no, of course not. Just a really good friend", Cornelia replied.

"Haha, alright. May I please have your name so I can have it ready for you tomorrow?"

"Cornelia Hale"

"Alright, thank you", the man said.

Cornelia smiled and walked out. Even though it was a lot of money, she still felt satisfied. On the skateboard would be engraved:

_Hope you like it, _

_Cornelia _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If you're wondering what the design looks like, it has Caleb's name a little slanted in cool black letter with a grey outline and in the background is…a really cool design. Lol, I can't make it any better. I'll update in…I think 1-3 weeks. I'm sorry, I'll miss you all! Bye!


	9. Swimming in Winter

Wow, I'm doing pretty good with this story! I'm so happy you guys like it. Dudes, I swear, I NEVER wanna go to camp again after this experience. I was in hell, literaly (sniff sniff)! I feel so much better now that I'm home and able to write and stuff. But I got some more bad news. Tomorrow, I'm leaving for 3 weeks! Yes, I'm sorry, vacations rule. I'm going to London and Switzerland and then on a cruise. Dang, that's gonna be relaxing. Look, I'll make a deal with you guys; I'll bring my laptop and update as much as I can. I'll ask my dad for the internet and I'll update when I can. Ok? Yay! Ok, well on with the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Today was Thursday of week one of their vacation. Elyon's parents told them to stay inside because it wasn't just a simple thin sheet of snow, now it was a blanket of snow. And there was supposed to be a really rough snowstorm coming.

The whole gang thought it was really cold, so they got in the hallway of the guys' side and got two big blankets. They covered themselves with it and were lying on their stomachs in a line with the blankets on them (My friends and I do that, we're weirdos, but we're cool weirdos).

All of them were bored, so this is what they did in order to get an idea and stop from being bored and cold.

"So, what do you wanna do, Irma?" Martin asked, turning his head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Will?" Irma asked, turning her head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Caleb?" Will asked, turning her head to him. (Yes, it's like dominos, you know? Lol, Martin was first in line and they keep asking until it gets to the last person and vise versa).

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Cornelia?" Caleb asked, turning his head to her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do, Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked.

"I dunno, what do you-" Hay Lin was interupted.

"OK! This is getting gay! Let's just figure something out before they send me to the nut house!" Eric burst out. The gang all turned their heads to him.

"I'm just so dang bored!" Eric complained.

"So what _do_ you wanna do?" Nigel asked, looking at Eric.

"Grr…" Eric glared at him.

"I know what to do!" Matt jumped out of his warm position and onto his feet.

"Really?" Taranee asked with happiness in her eyes, as well as everyone else.

"Uhh…no" Matt sighed and got under the covers again. Everyone sighed with him.

"Does anyone have an idea? Anything!" Alex rested his head in his hands in boredom.

"I know!" Elyon smiled wide and stood up.

"Is it an actual idea, unlike Matt's failure attempt to amuse us?" Caleb asked.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well duh, what do you take me for?" Elyon asked, crossing her arms.

"ELYON! BEFORE WE DIE OF BOREDOM!" they all exclaimed.

"Ok ok geez. I have an indoor pool and jacuzie (SP?). Wanna go?" Elyon suggested.

"That's the best idea today!" Alex smirked.

"You pervert! I bet you just wanna see us in swim suits", Irma punched his arm.

"Ow!" Alex rubbed his arm.

"Let's just go swimming!" Nigel exclaimed.

They all agreed and went to change in their swimsuits.

**In Cornelia and Elyon's rooms…**

"Oh my god! Where's my swim suit!" Cornelia exclaimed, looking desperatley through her bag.

"Mabye you forgot it", Elyon said, grabbing her baby blue two piece out of her bag.

"I guess I did…hey Elyon-"

"Yeah I have extras, girl. I always bring extra swimsuits. Your skinny like me and stuff, but you're gonna have to use some of my two piece cause you're taller than me", Elyon said.

"Uh…", Cornelia looked at the ground.

"Come on, Cornelia. You have an awsome figure and all, you don't have to be shy about it. Besides, it's just friends, you know?" Elyon smiled warmly.

Then a knock came on the door.

"Come in", Elyon said.

Hay Lin and Irma came in. Hay Lin had a white one piece with purple spots.Irma had a dark blue two piece with bows on the sides of the bottom half.

"What's up, guys? Why aren't you dressed?" Irma asked, closing the door behind her.

"Cornelia forgot her swimsuit so I'm lending her one of mine", Elyon explained.

"Oh my god! This pink two piece would go perfect for you!" Hay Lin exclaimed, giving Cornelia the pink one.

"But…ok, I'll put it on", Cornelia grabbed the swimsuit.

"Yay! That'll make Caleb drool over you", Hay Lin squealed. Irma nudged Hay Lin playfully.

"Thanks…-Wait, what was the Caleb comment?" Cornelia asked.

"N-Nothing. Now go change!" Hay Lin pushed Cornelia in the bathroom.

See, Cornelia loved herself and all, but she liked to wear one pieces better (totally OOC cause she's real outgoing, but it's in order to put the story lines together). She didn't want to be loner, so she decided to wear it.

**At the pool…**

The guys decided to get in the jacuzie (SP? I'm just gonna spell it like that, w.e.) later and swim right now. They were already getting bored of waiting for the girls.

"Damn, they're taking longer than they usually do" Alex complained.

"Whatever, you just wanna see Elyon, you pervert", Eric teased.

"What? I am not!" Alex argued back.

"See, he's the pervert, not me", Caleb smiled in victory.

Alex glared at him.

"Hay Lin's right, you _do _like Elyon" Martin teased.

"Grr…" Alex growled and was about to combat back, but the girls' voices filled the room.

"Yellow people, sorry we took long", Irma smiled.

Matt just stared at Will and put his mouth under water to keep from drooling. It wasn't only Matt, but the others too. They were also drooling like lovesick puppies (well, except Caleb, right?).

"What a parade of perverts" Taranee exclaimed, crossing her arms.

(Like I said) Caleb wasn't really amazed like the others, he was noticing that one was missing.

"Hey, where's Corneila?" Caleb asked.

"What? You wanna see her in a swimsuit already?" Hay Lin teased.

"No! I'm just curious why she isn't here", Caleb blushed.

"Right, haha. No, she's over there. We had so much trouble to get her out of the bathroom. She told me not to tell you guys", Irma replied, pointing to a small table and four chairs, where Cornelia was listening to music with a blue towel covering her body.

The girls got in the water and started to swim around. Caleb, however, couldn't help but look at her. Caleb swam over to Elyon and Will.

"What's wrong with Cornelia?" Caleb asked.

"Like Irma said, she told us not to tell you guys", Elyon replied.

"Hmm…ok, well I'm gonna check on her", Caleb replied, swimming over to the steps and walking towards her.

_I am not swimming in this bathing suit_, Cornelia sighed as she looked up from her MP3. She noticed that Caleb was walking towards her. She blushed furiously. He was wearing black swimming trunks with red stripes. Most of all he was wet. The water trickled down his well-built chest and muscular arms, and some of his gravity-defying hair was down, which made him look a little funny, but still hot.

Cornelia realized that if she stared any longer, he would notice. She turned her attention to her MP3 again. _I hate these evil thoughts_, Cornelia screamed in her mind.

"Hey Cornelia", Caleb greeted and took a seat next to her.

Cornelia felt her cheeks turn hotter and started to click the button to switch songs several times.

"What are you listening to?" Caleb asked, but didn't bother for her answer. He pulled on her earphones and put them on his ears.

"Hey!" Cornelia didn't expect that.

Caleb started to tap his hands on his knees with the beat of the song.

"I like this song; I didn't know you liked this kind of music too", Caleb exclaimed. She wasn't really that different from him.

Cornelia pulled the earphones from his ears and glared at him. "Have you ever learned of minding your own business?"

"Come on, don't be so mean. You have to lighten up", Caleb smiled.

Cornelia was almost surprised this wasn't a dream. He didn't seem to be mad at her comment. It was stupid, she thought, but it made her stomach do a backflip to know that Caleb was very sweet. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see her cheeks.

"Don't you wanna leave? I mean…you should go to the pool with the others. You shouldn't waste your fun time hanging around here"

"Nope. And what are you talking about? You amuse me by a long shot with all those arguments you make up. Either way, I only came here so I could figure out what was wrong with you", Caleb gave her a cheesy yet sweet grin.

"Thanks I guess, now just go in the pool"

"Is it because you can't swim?"

"Of course I can swim! Back in Heatherfield, I loved to swim with my friends"

Caleb noticed that when she finished talking, her face got a little down.

"Is it…because you miss Heatherfield?"

"I guess I do…" Cornelia nodded.

"Oh, so that's why you won't join us; cause you're homesick? But then why are you wearing your towel? I mean, even though it's cold outside, it's pretty hot in here", Caleb said.

"N-No, that's not why", Cornelia said nervously. She didn't want to tell him that she felt uncomfortable in a two piece.

"Ok, then stand up" Caleb said.

"Why?"

"Just please. Will you stand up?"

"Ok fine", Cornelia responded and did what he asked.

"Yay…but something isn't right here…oh yeah!" Caleb snatched the towel and ran to the edge of the pool, "Come on! Swim with us, Cornelia"

"No! Now give me my towel!" Cornelia exclaimed, blushing at the thought that she was exposed now as she covered her stomach with her arms.

Caleb had to admit, she was hot; especially with her innocent behavior. _Where the hell did that come from! She's my friend! Evil thoughts!_ Caleb thought.

"I'll say it again, give me back my towel!" Cornelia yelled, causing Caleb to come back to reality.

"Then come and get it"

"What?" Cornelia glared at him before running towards him.

When she reached him, Caleb surrendered her towel with no argument.

"Ok….what was that about?" Cornelia asked with a confused look as she grabbed the orange towel.

"Nothing, but can you close your eyes?"

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks!" Cornelia shot him a suspicious glare.

"I won't, ok?"

"Fine", Cornelia closed her eyes.

"Ok, now take my hand; I wanna show you something"

"Ok…" Cornelia took his hand.

"You can open them now"

Cornelia opened her eyes and saw that she was at the very edge of the pool. "Uh…now what?"

"This!" Caleb grinned and pushed her in before jumping in himself.

"You liar! You said no tricks!" Cornelia exclaimed, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I never promised", Caleb smiled innocently.

"I am so never trusting you again", Cornelia laughed and splashed him a lot of water, catching him off guard.

Caleb began to laugh with her and they had a water fight.

"Aww…aren't they so cute?" Hay Lin giggled.

"Do you always have to ruin their cute moments?" Elyon sighed.

"We were not having a moment!" Cornelia and Caleb yelled in unison, their cheeks bright red.

"Let's just not ruin the moment anymore and play water tag!" Eric cheered.

He was a quick swimmer, so he tagged Alex first.

"Elyon lover! Elyon lover!" Eric teased, causing Elyon to blush furiously and Alex to swim with smoke coming out of his ears.

"They're so immature", Hay Lin shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but…you always do that", Nigel pointed out.

"Ahehe…"

Since Alex couldn't swim as fast as Eric could, he decided to use another technique. He got out of the water and was going to jump in where Eric was closest. Alex walked around the pool and stopped on one side, where Eric was ready to swim for his life.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex growled and jumped in.

"Oh my god! My MP3…I don't want to get wet. Alex was about to get it wet", Cornelia swam to the edge.

"Uh…Caleb, where's my towel?" Cornelia asked.

Caleb searched around and found the orange towel on the other side of the pool.

"I'll get it for you", Caleb said and swam to the other side. He used his hands to get up and walked over to the orange towel.

Cornelia decided to be brave and got out of the pool. She covered her stomach and walked towards Caleb. Caleb handed her the towel and Cornelia quickly wrapped it around her form.

"Did the idiot wet your MP3?" Caleb asked and walked towards the table where her MP3 was.

Cornelia followed and saw nothing wet, but the battery was dead.

"Aw man, my battery died", Cornelia grabbed it and pouted.

"Uh…I think I have some extra batteries. You wan'em now?" Caleb asked.

"I guess, I'm actually getting hungry anyway; so I think I'll get out for a little", Cornelia nodded.

Caleb got his white towel and put it on his shoulders. He and Cornelia started to walk out when they heard Elyon's voice.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Caleb is gonna give me some batteries for my MP3. And I'm also sorta hungry so I'm getting out for a while", Cornelia said.

The gang glanced at each other with grins.

"Ok, you better come back", Alex winked at them.

"Oh shut up", Caleb glared with a slight blush and the two walked out of the pool area.

The whole way, the two were silent. Cornelia didn't really know what to say. She had to admit, her relationship with him had gotten a little better, but he was still a little jerky sometimes (haha, jerky). Caleb opened his door and walked to his bag. Cornelia just stood at the door, not knowing if she should go in or not.

"You can come in, you know", Caleb said, looking into his bag.

"Oh, um, ok", Cornelia said and walked up next to him.

"Hey Cornelia, can you tell me the real reason why you didn't want to get in the pool?" Caleb asked, searching through the side pockets.

"I told you, I was homesick", Cornelia said a little nervously.

"I know that's not it. You're just saying that because I said that. Come on, you know I won't tell anyone", Caleb said, grabbing the extra batteries in the side pocket. He extended his hand, gesturing her to hand him the MP3. Cornelia gave him her MP3.

"I…I don't know", Cornelia looked at the floor.

"Is it like…girl stuff that I don't wanna know?" Caleb asked, opening the battery slot.

"No, it's not a girl thing", Cornelia replied, for once not arguing.

"Heh, ok good. Then what was it?" Caleb asked, switching the batteries.

"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone?" Cornelia sat down on the floor.

"Uh-huh. You can trust me. And as an added bonus, I promise not to laugh if you think I will" Caleb sat down completely facing her and giving her the MP3 with its new batteries.

"Ok, thanks. Well see, I forgot my swimsuit back in the dorm so I asked Elyon if she had any extras. She had extras, but they were two piece. And I feel sorta…uncomfortable and exposed in a two piece", Cornelia blushed and looked at the ground.

"Is that it? Cornelia, there's no reason to feel like that because. Number one, you're just among friends and Elyon wouldn't have given you a two piece if she knew it was gonna look bad. Number two, you have to feel more confident about yourself. You look really pretty in a two piece…uh…", Caleb realized what he said and blushed furiously.

Cornelia blushed and looked down to the ground. She didn't feel like getting angry at him. She didn't feel like saying he was perverted for saying that. She couldn't do anything like that after what he said. Usually she would've done all the things she was denying right now, but something was different. Now it came through her ears like a compliment; a compliment she's heard from other guys, but his was special. That was because deep down, even though she denied it, there was something she felt for Caleb that was different.

"I, ahem, I don't mean it like…"

"I know…and besides, why would I ever fall for your 'charms'?" Cornelia crossed her arms and glared.

Even though her mind told her to not come up with an argument, she did. She was a little scared. What she had with Caleb was something she didn't really want to lose. She didn't like him, but she didn't want to break the small friendship they had. If for some reason she would fall with her emotions and something more would happen between her and Caleb, she didn't want it to end up badly.

"I wouldn't put any of my charms on you anyway", Caleb glared back.

"Good", Cornelia got along with Caleb.

Cornelia and Caleb shared long glares at each other. It was almost like a staring contest, but it was actually a glaring contest. They kept glaring for a few seconds until the gang came through the door.

"Hey guys! Are you done? We wanna eat", Nigel groaned, clutching his stomach.

Cornelia and Caleb looked at their friends.

"Yeah, let's go eat", Caleb said emotionless.

The gang blinked at the two of them before walking down the hall to the kitchen. Caleb started to walk tensly to the door.

"Caleb wait", Cornelia bit her lip.

"What?" Caleb said in an annoyed tone and turned around.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I'm just…scared that's all. I didn't mean to be so rude", Cornelia appologized and looked at the ground. She felt vulnerable admitting her weakness.

"Scared? Of what?" Caleb asked, his anger melting.

"Cornelia! Caleb!" Hay Lin's voice rang through the hallways.

"I'll tell you later. Will you forgive me?" Cornelia asked, smiling slightly.

Caleb smiled with his eyelids half closed. He knew Cornelia was really nice and sweet. She was innocent at times like now. He thought she would feel sorta uncomfortable telling him all this stuff that she would only tell her close friends. Mabye he was a close friend to her. "Yeah, that's what friends are for"

Cornelia smiled wide and ran with Caleb to the kitchen.

_There's just something about this girl_, Caleb thought with a smile as he glanced down to the giggling blonde.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Will this ever work between them? Will Cornelia finally admit to herself that there's something more between her and Caleb? Will Caleb admit his feelings for her? But what about his promised girl? And her promised guy? YOU WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER YOU IDIOTS! LoL, it's getting good, huh? Yayness to reviews and cookies! I'll be updating on my trip, so no worries, ok? Later Taters!


	10. Humiliation Day

Yes, I know, Caleb and Cornelia are complete IDIOTS! I mean, even Caleb saw the charm and gave it to her. Ugh, I think Caleb deserves a slap right now. Hahahahaha! I hope that this update was fast enough. Dang, I've been so bored right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm in Switzerland home of the best chocolate and cheese (I'm going on a big diet when I get home). But NOTHING is open right now and I'm stuck in the hotel room watching a soccer game in German. Sniff sniff. Ok, enough of my misery. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to give me a review, no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Now it was 2 days till Christmas; the last week of their vacation. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was out with the perfect weather to match the heavy sheet of snow on the ground. Yet, among two of the group members, it was horrible. And we all know who those two are don't we?

_Flashback to when after they were swimming…_

_The group was in the kitchen; sort of full because they just ate a big dinner. _

"_Hey I know you guys are probably full, but I'm still gonna ask. Do any of you want a piece of strawberry shortcake (It's not the Popsicle; it's like a cake bread with whip cream and strawberries with the strawberry sauce)", Elyon asked. _

"_You have a strawberry shortcake!" everyone asked with the sparkle in the eyes of a little girl about to eat ice cream. _

"_Uh…yeah?" Elyon responded. _

_Everyone immediately ran to the refrigerator and looked around to find it. _

"_Found it!" Nigel exclaimed and grabbed it from the bottom tray. _

_Everyone pushed towards him, making Nigel lose his balance a little bit. Before he fell, he threw the pie to Caleb. He caught if perfectly, but then everyone came rushing towards him. Alex accidentally tripped and made Caleb throw the pie at Cornelia's face. _

_Everyone gasped. The pie tray dropped down to the floor with all of it on Cornelia's face. Cornelia's eye twitched with anger. Caleb gulped. _

"_I am never talking to you again!" Cornelia yelled and stomped off to her room. Elyon, Hay Lin, and Will ran after Cornelia. _

"_Alex you klutz!" Caleb yelled and punched his arm._

"_Ow!" Alex whined and rubbed his arm. _

"_Cornelia is not going to forgive you now, Caleb. I mean, you two already had issues. Now that you dropped a pie on her, I feel so sorry for you", Irma shook her head in disappointment. _

_End of Flashback…_

Caleb didn't think she was serious, but man was he wrong. She wouldn't even look at him. And when she did, she would glare coldly and turn around. He sighed as he sat down on his bed.

He took out the red box that contained the hanging earings he bought her for the Secret Santa and opened it. He took out a permanent marker from the drawer next to him and wrote her a small letter inside the box. When he was done, he blushed at what he wrote in the end.

"Ok, maybe 'Love Caleb' is a little too much", Caleb scribbled over the Love and put 'Sincerely' instead.

"Caleb! Come on, Elyon is gonna say something important!" Alex yelled from the elevator.

"Right, coming!" Caleb put the box back in the drawer and ran to the elevator.

Alex luckily held the elevator opened for Caleb. As the doors closed, Caleb leaned against the side of the elevator and sighed.

"Hey dude, what's wrong? You've been really down lately", Alex asked with concern.

"Agh…I think Cornelia's still mad at me cause of the pie thing…" Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Dude, come on. That was last week. I doubt she's still mad at you. Besides, everyone knows Christmas is a time for forgiveness and stuff. She's good inside; she must forgive you by then", Alex said.

"Hope so…" Caleb nodded.

When the two reached the bottom floor, Caleb looked around the group for the blonde haired girl. She was in the back next to Hay Lin, but she appeared to be thinking. Caleb decided to see if she was still mad at him. So he walked towards her.

"Hi Cornelia", Caleb smiled.

Cornelia looked at him and glared. "Can't you see I'm thinking?" she glared even more and turned the other way around.

"Hey Cornelia, let's go outside with the rest of the gang", Elyon smiled. She tilted her head lightly to see Caleb looking like he lost 100 dollars and more.

"Yeah, anywhere is better than here", Cornelia said, not turning around to Caleb.

"Uh…yeah, come on", Elyon said and the two blondes walked out of the door.

"Cornelia…" Caleb sighed sadly as he watched her go away. It hurt so much. No one could possibly know how much it hurt to see her walk away.

"Caleb! Come on or we'll leave you!" Martin called from outside.

**Outside…**

"So, where do you guys wanna go to eat?" Elyon asked, putting on the snow hat.

"Is there a Pizza Hut around here?" Hay Lin asked with her usual hyper voice.

"Yeah, you guys wanna go for Pizza Hut?" Elyon smiled.

"Yeah" they all smiled

"Ok, then let's go", Elyon gestured.

They went in the two cars that they brought and drove their way to Pizza Hut. They were there for an hour, eating and talking.

"I want another pizza!" Hay Lin and Eric whined.

"What? You two ate the most pizzas here!" Cornelia exclaimed

"So?" Hay Lin and Eric said in unison.

"You're gonna get fat, that's what", Matt laughed.

"We are not!" the two argued.

"Dang, you guys sound like robots. Did you make a script on what you were gonna say or what?" Alex asked with a smirk

"Nu-uh!" the two yelled.

"Stop it!" the two yelled at each other.

Everyone started to laugh loudly, while Hay Lin and Eric pouted.

"Hey! I just remembered. You guys wanna go skiing after this? My parents rented them for us. The ski lodge isn't far from here actually", Elyon asked.

"Hey yeah! I've been wanting some action", Nigel pretended he was snowboarding.

"But every single time we go, you always either get 'sick' or you don't 'feel like it'", Will made air quotation marks in the air when she said the words.

"Hey! My stomach did hurt that time!" Nigel complained.

"Whatever, let's just go", Martin laughed and the gang stood up and went to ski.

**Inside the Ski Lodge…**

"So the girls want skis and the guys want snowboards, right?" Taranee confirmed.

"Yup", Alex nodded.

"Ok. Sir? Can I rent 6 skis and 6 snowboards please?" Elyon asked the man behind the counter with all the equipment.

The man gave her the stuff and they all headed outside. They decided for the girls to go a separate way from the guys, knowing that Cornelia didn't want to be anywhere near Caleb.

"Ok, I know you can tell I haven't gone skiing for a while cause I suck at it right now", Irma said as she fell on the snow.

"Come on, Irma. We all haven't gone skiing, so it's ok", Taranee laughed as she helped Irma up.

Cornelia was laughing until she stared in awe as a guy on a snowboard came zooming down to a small hill. He jumped up and did an awesome trick before landing perfectly and zoom on down.

"Whoa, we're not even near as good as that. Who was that?" Cornelia exclaimed.

"It's Caleb showing off. He's really good at skateboarding, so he's pretty familiar with the snowboard. No one is as good as he is", Will laughed.

"He's a show-off", Irma said as she finally got off the ground.

"Yeah", Cornelia laughed sweetly.

"Hey, so we won't humiliate ourselves in front of the guys that are probably on their way, how about we go and take a break for a while at the ski lodge?" Elyon smiled.

"Ok" Cornelia nodded and the girls slowly went down.

**At the Ski Lodge…**

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Will asked the guys who were sitting in one table.

"Your annoying boyfriend kept babbling on about hot chocolate so we came here as fast as possible to shut him up", Martin smirked.

"Hehe", Matt laughed with embarrassment.

"Hey! I want hot chocolate!" Hay Lin exclaimed and got in line at the small area to buy food and stuff.

The girls shrugged and got in line behind her. Once they all got their hot chocolate, the girls sat at a table where they couldn't hear the guys talking loudly.

"Hey, just wondering, if you were to choose the three hottest guys from our group only, who would it be?" Hay Lin asked with a grin.

"What!" Cornelia chocked as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Come on! Don't be party poopers you guys. I'd chose Eric, Alex, and Caleb!" Hay Lin squealed softly, careful that the guys wouldn't hear her.

"Fine, well you all know I chose Matt first. Then I guess also Alex and Caleb", Will smiled.

"I dunno…uh, Nigel, Matt, and Caleb", Taranee said.

"I'd choose…Alex, Martin, and Caleb", Elyon shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate.

"Me, Martin, Eric, and Caleb", Irma smirked.

"Uhhhh...", Cornelia pretended to think.

"Cornelia! Come on", Hay Lin grinned.

"Oh fine. Caleb, Matt, and Alex", Corneila admit.

"Yeah, we have the same tastes!" Will laughed. Will and Irma really didn't mind that they thought their boyfriend's were hot.

"Hey, did you notice that Caleb is on all of our lists?" Hay Lin giggled.

"Oh yeah! Haha!" Taranee laughed.

"Yayness! Now for the secrets, mwahahaha…", Hay Lin grinned.

"Secrets?" Elyon asked with nervousness.

"Ok, who do you like in this school? And don't say no one cause it's a lie! At least say who you think is hot in school", Hay Lin grinned.

"No way", Taranee said.

"Yeah, I agree", Cornelia nodded.

"Come on! We know that Irma likes Martin and that Will likes Matt. Please! I'll tell you who I like…", Hay Lin said.

"We already know. It's so obvious you're crushing on Eric", Elyon said. Hay Lin pouted and then nodded with a smirk.

"Ok, so we already know who I like, Irma likes, and Hay Lin likes. What about you guys?" Will asked.

"Oh fine…even though he's a total idiot and a goof ball…I like Alex", Elyon said quietly with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Aw! That is so cute!" Hay Lin squealed with the rest of the girls softly.

"Taranee?" Will smirked.

"Ok…that Richie guy in math class" Taranee admit, but didn't blush.

"How can you admit it and not blush or say it quietly or anything? You liar" Hay Lin shook her head in disappointment.

"Are you sure you aren't crushing on Nigel?" Elyon grinned.

Taranee blushed and looked at her hot chocolate.

"I knew it! You do like him, don't you?" Irma laughed.

"Ok ok! Fine, yes" Taranee blushed.

"Ok, now it's Corneila's turn", Hay Lin smiled.

"No one…", Cornelia said, drinking her hot chocolate.

"What? No, I know you like someone. Who is it?" Will asked.

"Well, he's not from school. He's my childhood friend…we made a promise that we'd see each other again before I moved from here. And I'm still hoping I'll see him again…even though it's sorta impossible", Corneila said.

"Aw, that is so cute. I know you'll find him", Elyon pat her shoulder. Cornelia smiled.

"So, if it wasn't your childhood friend, who would it be from school that is close?" hay Lin asked.

"HAY LIN!" they all yelled.

"What? Seriously?" Hay Lin asked.

"Yeah, who do you like from this school?" Taranee asked.

"Elyon, you hypocrite", Taranee exclaimed.

"What? I can't help myself", Elyon laughed.

"Come on, Cornelia. Tell us!" Hay Lin smiled.

"Well…even though we do fight a lot, he's really the only guy I really have a close friendship with so…I guess I like Caleb…", Cornelia admit with a sigh.

"W-What! You…like…_me_!" Caleb and Alex stared in shock. They passed their table to go to the guys table and heard Cornelia's last sentence.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING! Hay Lin, you tricked me!" Cornelia exclaimed, her face as red as a cherry.

"Ehehehe?"

"Ok yeah, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything" Caleb said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Dang Cornelia, I didn't know you felt like that about Caleb", Alex grinned.

"Shut up, Alex! We were just asking Cornelia who she thought was the most good looking guy in school because she already likes someone else!" Elyon defended.

"Can't you just imagine those two together?" Irma whispered to Will, who giggled softly.

"So she thinks Caleb is hot now?" Alex laughed, causing Caleb to blush.

"You know what? Let's just get out of here. Cornelia's mad at me enough as it is", Caleb said and dragged Alex to their table.

"But it's funny!" Alex complained.

"Shut up" Caleb said, his face pink. The two boys sat down at their table and started to talk with the guys.

"Oh thank god…thanks Elyon", Cornelia sighed with relief. Elyon nodded sweetly.

"WHAT! Cornelia likes Caleb!" Matt yelled from the other table, causing the girls to hear it.

"Oh god, I am so dead", Cornelia groaned.

"Ugh, forget about them. They're just a bunch of idiots; they'll forget about it", Taranee pat Cornelia's shoulder.

"Hope so…", Cornelia sighed.

**Later at night back in the penthouse…**

"Hey Cornelia, I'm gonna bring up some popcorn. You want me to bring you a bowl to put it in for us to share?" Elyon asked.

Everyone was already in their pj's and in their bedrooms; doing stuff (hehe).

"Yeah, I'm sorta hungry", Cornelia smiled.

"Ok, be right back", Elyon smiled and closed the door behind her.

Cornelia sighed and decided to pick out her clothes for tomorrow. She opened the closet and looked through her stuff. _Today was so embarrassing. Why did Hay Lin have to ask me? I would've thought she'd be satisfied with me liking someone they don't know_.

"Cornelia?" Caleb came through the door.

Cornelia closed the closet and looked at Caleb in annoyance.

"Elyon isn't here, right?" Caleb closed the door.

"No she isn't, she's in the kitchen", Cornelia said and walked in front of her bed.

"Ok good…can I talk to you?" Caleb asked walking a little forward.

"If it's about the 'me liking you', then it's a lie. Hay Lin tricked me into saying that", Cornelia crossed her arms.

"No it's not that…" Caleb went on his knees, clasped his hands together and begged, "Please forgive me about the stupid pie! It was an accident! And I hate it that you keep avoiding me! It makes me feel more and more guilty!"

Cornelia looked at the begging boy. She took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. Caleb's eyes gleamed with hope.

"Well…ok, I'll forgive you. I can't believe that you'd actually beg for mercy", Cornelia laughed.

Caleb smirked and got up. "Hey, it was the only way to actually get you to talk to me"

Cornelia smiled sweetly. "Now get out of my room. If Elyon sees you she'll get all suspicious".

"Ok. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Cornelia. You're the best", Caleb did the most unexpected and kissed her cheek. Cornelia gasped softly. "Good night", Caleb smiled before leaving the room.

Cornelia felt her cheeks burn up as she stood there, completely shocked. Elyon came through the room and giggled softly as she looked outside the door before closing it.

"What was up with Caleb? He was skipping like a little girl through the hallway", Elyon laughed as she gave Cornelia the small bowl.

"He's a dork, that's what", Cornelia laughed with Elyon and sat down on the floor with her.

"So…you're not mad at him anymore?" Elyon asked, pouring popcorn into Cornelia's bowl.

"Nah, I was overreacting", Cornelia smiled.

"Ok, good. Is it because you like him?" Elyon asked, serving some in her bowl.

"What? No, I just thought he suffered enough", Cornelia said, eating some popcorn.

"You never know", Elyon laughed and the two started to talk away before they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Cornelia. It must've been so embarrassing. That happened to my friend once, except she ended up going out with him. Lol. I didn't want C&C to go out so soon, though. You'll have to wait a couple more chapters. Besides, don't you just love the fluffiness? Haha! Well, until next time. Later taters!


	11. Christmas Miracle

Whoa, this is a record for my stories! People, I am happy to announce that this is my most successful story! Almost 80 reviews! You know, I've always wondered what it was like to get 100 reviews…Meh, whatever, lol. As long as I don't lose any readers and you all enjoy it, that's good enough to me. But still, a friendly review wouldn't hurt. Ok, well enjoy buddies!

Also, I decided to give a better description of Caleb's skateboard. It's mostly an azure blue on one half, and a light grey and yellow on the other. It had splashes of dark grey dots and lines in the background with three graffiti-type X's. And you already know that it has his name in the middle and stuff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Today was the 24th of December-Christmas Eve. It was the most peaceful and happy day of the whole vacation. All twelve of them planned since yesterday what they were going to do for Christmas. It was 6:30 PM and the gang decided to go to their rooms and get ready for their fancy Christmas dinner at an Italian restaurant.

And it was also a wonderful day because today in the morning, Cornelia and Caleb made an agreement to keep all arguments to themselves and be friendlier to each other. It was working perfectly. If you didn't know better, you would've thought that Cornelia and Caleb were friends since forever! But of course, they were _only_ friends.

All the girls were in Elyon and Cornelia's room putting on their dresses. Everyone was already in their dress except for Cornelia, who was changing in the bathroom right now.

"You know, I still can't believe we all picked the same dresses in different colors", Taranee exclaimed.

"It's totally weird! And they're all in different colors, but it's totally awesome!" Hay Lin giggled hysterically.

The dress was strapless, a little higher than the knee, and it had a big beautiful bow on the side of the waist. Will's dress was green (her hair is red and her dress is green, holiday. Lol), Irma's dress was aqua, Taranee's dress was orange, Cornelia's was red, Hay Lin's was pink, and Elyon's was purple.

"Calm down, Hay Lin. We're going to a fancy restaurant; please do not be like last time that you got on top of the chair and started to sing the National Anthem", Taranee shook her head as she remembered the memory.

"Yeah, and Irma, don't help her out. Why would you make a paper flag and get on top of another chair and wave it with your hand over your heart? Do that at school not a fancy restaurant", Will laughed slightly at the memory.

"What? It was Independence Day, I wanted to get into the holiday", Hay Lin laughed nervously.

"Yeah and I was just helping the spirit, right?" Irma asked nervously.

"Or was it because Hay Lin ate one of every dessert on the menu?" Will asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahehehehe?"

Then, Cornelia came out of the bathroom. She had her hair down with a few curls, she wore beautiful hanging red earrings (remember that she collected them),a silver necklace with a crystal in the middle, and high heeled shoes that matched her red dress.

"Do I look ok?"

"Oh my god! You have to teach me how you did your hair!" Elyon squealed and went to go touch her curls.

"You look so pretty!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Caleb is so going to drool over you now", Hay Lin clapped rapidly and squealed.

"Shut up!" Cornelia blushed.

The girls looked at each other for the last final touches and then went downstairs. They were greeted by the guys, who were all wearing tuxedoes with ties. Their shirts were different colors.

"Wow! You know, I really should stop complaining that they take too long cause it's always worth it", Alex grinned as he scanned the girls (cough, Elyon).

"Shut up, you pervert!" Irma yelled and hit his head with her small purse.

"Fine, geez!" Alex covered his head from her handy weapon. "You can't blame a guy for saying that you girls look pretty. But fine, if you want us to say that you're the hideous creatures that you really are, no problem here", he crossed his arms.

"We are NOT hideous creatures! That's you in the morning when you don't get your daily pill", Elyon argued.

"I didn't mean you, babe. You're not a hideous creature", Alex put his arm around her, causing Elyon to blush madly. The girls started to giggle softly. "It's _this_ one!", Alex pointed with his other hand at Irma with a look of disgust.

"Why you-", Irma cracked her knuckles and grinned evilly.

"Oh god!" Alex yelled and started to run around the house with Irma right behind him with the purse above her head.

"You are _so_ lucky I am wearing heels, you dope!" Irma yelled.

Everyone started laughing their heads off when Alex started to yell like a little girl when Irma took off her heels and threw her heels at him.

"Guys guys! Mr. Brown is coming! Behave yourselves now!" Nigel exclaimed.

Alex fixed his eyebrows coolly with one finger and smirked. The guys groaned at hit him. Irma ran to her heels, put them on quickly and went back with her friends. Cornelia and Elyon went to fix Irma's hair quickly and then smiled at her.

Mr. Brown came through the door and smiled at them (people, they do not come from Merridean and all that jazz. This is another universe AU).

"Hello kids"

"Hi Mr. Brown"

"Ok, your limo is outside. It will take you to the Italian restaurant and then back here. The adults and I (Elyon's parents and relatives who are celebrating Christmas) will be at a separate table", Mr. Brown said.

"Thanks dad", Elyon kissed his cheek as the gang went outside to the limo.

The limo took the 12 kids to the Italian restaurant. They got a large round table for all of them. This is the order they were in: Alex, Elyon, Cornelia, Caleb, Martin, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Eric, Nigel, Matt, and Will. They brought the appetizers and entrees and the group started to talk away as they ate.

Cornelia's blue eyes glanced once at Caleb and then back at her food, her cheeks pink. _Whoa, Caleb looks hot in a tux! No, Cornelia, no! Bad thoughts…evil thoughts!..._

Next to her, Caleb was having the same mental arguments. _Wow, she looks really prettyl. That dress makes her eyes stand out more…wait no! She's just a friend, dammit! She doesn't think of me that way…_

Everyone finished their meals and went back to the penthouse.

"Ok, now it's time for the Secret Santa! But, since Cornelia is new, we'll explain the rules", Elyon said.

"There's rules?" Cornelia asked.

"Yuppers. Look, this is how we do it. Instead of just giving it to the person, we hide the present somewhere in the house and you have to go find it", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah, but you can't help anyone and you can't ask for help. You have to find it on your own", Martin finished.

"Ok, that sounds easy", Cornelia smiled.

"So everyone go get your presents and hide them anywhere but outside, ok? Then meet here when you already hid your gift" Elyon laughed as she ran upstairs.

Everyone followed. Cornelia went into the room after Elyon left it with something under her jacket. She ran to her closet and took out the skateboard she had customized for Caleb. It had a big red bow in the middle.

"Ok, I have to hide it somewhere close cause it's too big to hide under my jacket", Cornelia said to herself and looked around.

Cornelia's eyes shined as she ran out of the room with caution that she didn't see Caleb around. At the end of the hallway, there were two big and wide plants that were facing each other. She looked side to side before running to the right plant and placing the skateboard leaning on the wall behind the plant.

"Great, I can't see anything", Cornelia smirked and ran down to the living room.

She found Elyon, Will, Eric, Martin, and Caleb were already downstairs.

"Hey Cornelia, did you hide it good?" Will asked.

"Yeah…well at least I hope I did", Cornelia said.

"Who'd you get?" Elyon asked, joining the conversation.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Cornelia smirked.

"Is it one of us?" Will asked.

"Nope"

"Is it one of the guys?" Elyon asked.

"Yeah"

Soon everyone came downstairs. They were all laughing and talking away in excitement.

"Ok, we go find our gifts in 3…2…1…NOW!" Elyon exclaimed and everyone went running everywhere.

Cornelia decided to check in the plant that was next to the one where she hid Caleb's gift. She didn't notice that Caleb was actually running next to her as she ran down the hall towards the plants. Cornelia bent down and found her name on the small box. She got up to see Caleb walking towards the other plant (must've gotten tired).

"Oh…Caleb…hi", Cornelia waved slightly as she picked up the small box.

"Darn, you found it already", Caleb smirked.

"You got me?"

"Yeah...oh hey, that's a cool skateboard", Caleb said and grabbed it.

_Ugh, that's it! A cool skateboard! Oh my god, that bastard!_, Cornelia thought angrily, but didn't show any emotion.

"I bet whoever's this is won't mind me seeing-OH MY GOD! It's mine! Who's it from!" Caleb exclaimed and looked at the back of the skateboard to see who it was from.

_Hehe, ok never mind_, Cornelia thought with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh my friggin god! Cornelia, are you serious?" Caleb asked in awe as he stared at the design.

"Do you like it? I made the design especially for you…it's the least I could do to thank you for giving me my lucky charm back and all…", Cornelia couldn't help but blush a little.

"Like it? I've wanted a skateboard since forever. But this is much more than what I would ever have dreamed for. Thanks Cornelia!" Caleb smiled wide.

"Haha, your welcome. And now I'll see what you got me", Cornelia smiled as she opened the small box and gasped as she saw the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. They were hanging earings with many small silver crystal balls falling. They looked like bubbles.

"I found out that you collected earrings so I thought it would be the perfect Christmas present. They reminded me a lot of you, don't know why", Caleb smirked.

"Caleb, how did you get to afford these! They look so expensive!" Cornelia breathed as she took off the earrings she had on and replaced them with her new ones.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad you like them, though. I wasn't sure you would", Caleb smiled in relief.

"Aw, don't make me sound so picky. I would've liked anything you gave me anyway. Thanks Caleb", Cornelia smiled. She didn't know why she was being so nice to him.

"Hehe, your welcome", Caleb blushed.

The two heard a lot of commotion downstairs so they went down and saw everyone with their presents.

"What'd you get, Cornelia?" Elyon exclaimed, running up to her.

Cornelia pointed at her earring with a huge smile. Elyon gasped and held one of them in her hand.

"They're so pretty! Who gave them to you?"

Cornelia cleared her throat and then blushed, "Caleb"

Caleb, who was next to her, blushed furiously and started to walk away to avoid Elyon's loud voice telling _everyone_.

"What did you get, Elyon?" Cornelia asked.

"Remember the super cute pink shoes we saw at the mall a few weeks ago that I couldn't get?" Elyon looked at her feet, which were wearing the pink shoes.

"Oh my god, they look so much cuter on you. Who gave them to you?" Cornelia asked.

"Irma. She reads minds", Elyon laughed.

"And what's that I see? You weren't wearing it before", Cornelia grinned at a silver ring with a few crystals.

"Oh, ahehehehehehe. Um…someone gave it…cause…", Elyon studdered.

"Alex gave it to you!" Cornelia exclaimed.

Elyon blushed and nodded.

"People, now that we got our gifts, let's party!" Hay Lin exclaimed and turned on the stereo that was next to the gigantic Christmas tree.

Everyone started to dance and talk and all of that. But after a little while, Cornelia got sorta bored. She plopped herself on one of the couches and sighed. She took out the small box from her pocket and examined it out of boredom. She opened the box and noticed a message on the top.

_Hi Cornelia,_

_Hope you like your present! I looked through a few stores until I finally found one that I thought was good for you. Hehe…anyway, I know we started off on the wrong foot and some events have made it worse and worse…but I hope we can still be friends like we are now. You know, instead of being enemies all the time. You're a really great person, don't ever change. Merry Christmas!_

_Sincerely, _

_Caleb_

Cornelia let out a small laugh as she noticed that he scratched out the word 'Love' before he put 'Sincerely'. _If he didn't want me to see it, then he should've put a lot of lines over it instead of just one…haha, that just makes him cuter…wait…EW!_

Cornelia shook out her thoughts and looked around. She finally noticed that Caleb was on the other couch with the same bored expression. He appeared to be looking through the pictures in his wallet. Cornelia took a deep breathe and decided to go and make a conversation instead of being all bored.

"Hey Caleb", the blonde greeted as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Hi Cornelia", Caleb greeted back as he put a picture back in his wallet.

He looked up and smiled. "You bored too?"

"Yeah, nothing very interesting", Cornelia nodded.

"You wanna go for a walk? I'm getting tired of sitting down anyway", Caleb suggested.

Cornelia nodded. Something about her expression reminded Caleb of someone he used to know…very familiar. The two got up and went outside.

"They want some alone time, huh?" Hay Lin grinned as she tiptoed towards the door.

"Hay Lin!" they all grabbed her and pushed her away from the door.

"Come on! Just a little peek!" Hay Lin whined.

**Outside…**

Cornelia smiled as light snow fell on the ground where Caleb and she were walking.

"Hey Caleb…" she spoke softly.

"Yeah?" Caleb looked down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Um…can I ask who the girl in your picture is? The one holding on to your arm?"

"Oh that…", Caleb stared down at his feet with a saddened expression.

"You don't have to answer…I was just curious"

"No it's ok; I'll tell you" Caleb assured with a slight smile.

"Ok", Cornelia listened.

"Ok, well it all started when I was 5. I had this best friend, a girl with blonde hair. We were super close, but one day she had to move away. I made her a promise that one day we'd meet each other again…but I feel sorta bad that I don't remember her name…", Caleb started.

_Promise?_ Cornelia thought

"So then a few years later, I met a girl named Amy…", Caleb sighed.

"And you fell in love with her?" Cornelia felt that same stab of jealousy in her for a moment.

"I guess you can say that…well anyway, after a while she became my girlfriend. And one day she suddenly came up with this thing. She said that she wanted no secrets between us and all of that. So I told her everything about the girl and the promise I made to her. Then after a while, she began to complain that I was becoming more distant. She claimed that it was because of the promise I made to the girl. She couldn't take it anymore, she said. I never thought I'd see anyone cry so much…"

"I am so sorry Caleb…", Cornelia felt horrible that she made Caleb relive the whole thing again by telling her.

"It was a long time ago, don't worry", Caleb assured, "So we broke up. And Alan found this as an opportunity. So he asked her out and the two flirt with each other in front of my face. I would get jealous because of the fact that I lost her to him. After a while, though, she left school. I don't know what happened between her and Alan, but I know that I never saw her again after that", Caleb finished.

"So that's why you hate him so much, right?" Cornelia asked.

"That and because he's an idiot", Caleb grinned.

"I beg to differ, he's really good at math. He helped me once because you were too rude to help anyone", Cornelia smirked.

"And this proves another point; after you came along, my life actually became _interesting_…", Caleb laughed.

"Hey!" Cornelia glared.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry", Caleb's laugh died down a little.

"Right…hey the little girl in the picture is the one you made the promise to, right?"

"Yeah, the blonde one with green eyes", Caleb nodded.

Cornelia and Caleb stopped at a frozen fountain to take a small breath.

"Hey Cornelia, do you believe in fate?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah", Cornelia nodded curiously

"How come?"

"Because I've been through fate"

"When?" Caleb asked.

"At the Halloween Dance, that's when", Cornelia smiled.

"You know, now that I think about it, I had fate that night too…", Caleb sighed dreamily (not like a girl, you know what I mean).

"Really? Haha, why?" Cornelia asked.

"I met a girl there. She looked like a real princess…", Caleb sighed again.

"P-Princess? Wait, hold up. What did you dress up as?" Corneila asked, getting nervous.

"A prince, why?" Caleb snapped out of his dreamy state.

"I was a…and then you were…" Cornelia couldn't help but laugh, "No wonder I never saw you there! You were him. You were my prince!". She was used to these weird coincidences with him, she wasn't surprised.

"What, you were my princess? I almost kissed you!" Caleb exclaimed.

"I know!" Cornelia exclaimed too and the two started to laugh their heads off. Usually, they would be yelling at each other like crazy, but they couldn't help it. After a while, their laughter died out a little.

"I still can't believe that was you", Caleb smiled at her.

"Yeah, me neither", Cornelia smiled back.

As Caleb stared at her, it reminded him of that same night. Her crystal blue eyes, her soft blonde hair, her sweet smile, it was all her; she was the princess he had been looking for. Caleb couldn't control himself. He suddenly grabbed her with his two strong arms and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Cornelia's eyes widened in shock; usually she would push him away and slap him, never to be forgiven. But…she couldn't help but give into the kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and fully felt the warmth of his lips.

Caleb suddenly pulled away blushing, shortening the passionate kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry, Cornelia. I don't know what-"

Cornelia didn't care anymore. She pulled him in for another kiss and deepened it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Caleb reacted and firmly rested his hands on her petite waist. The two soon pulled away slightly to catch their breath. Their foreheads leaned against each other as they panted softly for breath, keeping the same position with Caleb's hands on her waist and Cornelia's arms around his neck. The blushing teens smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked with a small laugh.

"I dunno", Cornelia's small smile grew wider, "Merry Christmas, Caleb"

"Merry Christmas, Cornelia" Caleb smiled back as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yay! Cornelia and Caleb kissed! Woohoo! Let's go partay! Lol, I hope you liked this chappie. Took me a while to make, but I did it. Yay me (clap clap). Haha, just kidding. Now let's just hope that nothing gets in their way…dun dun DUN. You'll just have to see what happens next. Send in reviews, no flames! Later taters!


	12. Author's Note Very Important!

People, you're gonna want to kill me for this. Ok look, here's this whole story. You guys know that I was on vacation, right? Well apparently, my dad didn't let me take my own laptop. He said I could borrow his whenever I needed it and I would save my story documents in a floppy sort of thing. And well...when I came back home, I forgot to get it from him. And here's the thing...he's went away for I think a week, and he has the floppy in his laptop bag. I checked to see if he by chance left it home, but he didn't. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait at least a week until I get back my floppy. I'm so sorry! Please stay with me, you guys are the best XD!

LoveRose


	13. Breaking News

I finally got the floppy back, thank you all for being so patient with me. Now that I have my floppy I'm gonna promise to update a lot quicker, lol. Cause I feel super inspired now, hahahaha. And guess what? I was being nice, so while I waited for the floppy, I made the next chapter to this one, so you have two chapters awaiting you! Your welx, people. You see how generous I am? Lol.

Oh, and yay! Omg! I have more than 100 reviews! I love you **Serenity's Light**! You gave me my 100 review gives a million cookies with all the milk in the world! . Now annyyywayyyz…this chapter…you're gonna want to stab me, but ha! You don't know where I live. Mwahahahaha. I will say no more…review, no flames!

Oh and a few people have asked me this, about why the little girl's eyes are green and Cornelia's eyes are blue. Yes it is Cornelia, but if I put her eyes blue when she was little, it would be too obvious for Caleb (even though he is a complete idiot and doesn't know it's her). No worries, they're gonna find out soon enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cornelia just finished packing all her things. She sighed as she carried her bag with her towards the elevator. She couldn't help but smile wide, thinking about last night. She felt so happy and carefree; she had never felt like that before. It was so…romantic.

She found Elyon with her bags entering the elevator.

"Wait up!" Cornelia exclaimed and went in the elevator with her.

"Hehe, you finished at the same time as me", Elyon smiled as she dropped her bag in the elevator.

Cornelia nodded and leaned back on the wall. Her big smile came back as she thought and thought.

Elyon laughed softly, "What's up with you? You look like Hay Lin"

"Nothing; nothing at all", Cornelia said quickly.

"Hey wait a minute, I remember that you and Caleb went out and then came back pretty late. Did something happen between you two?" Elyon grinned.

"No, of course not", Cornelia blushed.

"Riight…", Elyon laughed.

The whole way down Elyon kept teasing Cornelia. She was thankful that they reached Will's car and Elyon had stopped. Cornelia was hoped to see Caleb there, but instead she saw Martin.

"Hey girls, hi Irma. Can I ride with you guys?" Martin asked, grabbing his bags.

Cornelia was about to ask about Caleb, but Taranee said it first.

"What about Caleb? Are you switching or something?"

"I told him that I would ride here since he had to suffer the ride here with you guys", Martin smiled.

"Suffered?" Will crossed her arms.

"I'm kidding!" Martin laughed.

Cornelia sighed softly. She was hoping to see him the way back to Heatherfield. Cornelia's face saddened a bit as they went in the cars. The 2 hours seemed to go by forever, but finally they got back to their high school. Cornelia went up to her dorm and found Caleb sitting on his bed, staring sadly at the ground.

"Is everything ok?" Cornelia asked, getting a little worried.

"I'm fine, I just have to go talk to the guys. I'll be back later, ok?" Caleb didn't even look at her, he just stood up and started to walk out the door.

_What the heck just happened?_, Cornelia thought.

**In Alex's dorm…**

"Are you kidding!" Alex exclaimed as he got of his bed.

Caleb sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Man this sucks…", Alex scratched the back of his head, "…You know you have to tell Cornelia that you-"

"I know, I know…" Caleb sighed again.

"Ok, well here's your advice. I suggest that you go ask the gang for more ideas, especially the girls. I don't really have an idea in my head", Alex sat back down in the bed.

"You don't really have _anything_ in your head, you idiot", Caleb smiled faintly.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy", Alex sighed sadly.

"I came here so you can help me, not make me feel worse, but…I'm gonna miss you too", Caleb smiled.

"Ok, fine. Now let's go find the gang so they can help you", Alex smiled and the two walked out the door.

The two gathered all of the gang (except Cornelia, duh) to the mini food court in the school.

"So, what's up guys?" Nigel asked.

Caleb blushed, "Well…"

**Ding, ding!**

**Cling!**

**Clash!**

**Screech!**

**Zip!**

**Cling!**

"No! It can't be true, dude!" Matt exclaimed.

"Caleb, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elyon pouted.

"I just found out today…will you help me? What do I do?" Caleb asked.

"Duh we'll help you, Caleb. Now, the best way to tell a girl this kind of stuff is on a date", Hay Lin grinned.

"A DATE?" Caleb exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's perfect! When the time is right, you tell her!" Taranee nodded.

"Oh god, no", Caleb groaned with a blush on his face.

"Are you gonna take her on a date?" Eric asked.

Caleb sighed, "Ok…I guess I will. It's the only way to tell her, so I better go now. Thanks guys!"

Caleb soon left them and went up to the dormitory. He opened the door to find Cornelia writing something for her extra credit on her bed.

"H-Hi Cornelia", Caleb greeted as a blush crept on his face.

"Hey Caleb, are you feeling ok?" Cornelia asked as she put her pen down to look at him.

"I'm ok…hey um…I was wondering if you would…", Caleb walked closer to her as his face turned red.

"Would what?" Cornelia asked with curiosity.

"I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me!" Caleb exclaimed. _Please say yes_, he though anxiously.

"Uh…sure, I'd love to. We could go tomorrow at 5 and we'll meet at the park, ok?" Cornelia smiled.

"R…Really?" Caleb's face lit up.

"Yes, you weirdo, just don't be late or I'll never go on a date with you again", Cornelia warned jokingly.

"I won't", Caleb smiled wide

**The Next Day in Elyon's Dorm…**

"I don't know what to wear and it's 30 minutes till I have to meet Caleb", Cornelia exclaimed looking through many outfits she brought over to Elyon's dorm.

She was with Elyon, Hay Lin, and Will, who were helping her out.

"Calm down, Cornelia! Caleb is gonna love you no matter what you're wearing", Elyon giggled.

"But this is her first date ever! Of course it matters! We gotta help her so she can give us details", Hay Lin helped Cornelia look through her clothes.

"You're not really helping", Will said.

"People! Just help me pick out something!" Cornelia panicked.

"Ok, ok…how about this one? I bet it'll look totally awesome on you", Elyon picked up a pink top that had a small skirt in the hem instead of a plain hem and blue jeans with beads on them.

"Ok", Cornelia smiled and went into the bathroom. She came out and the girls gave her a few minor adjustments and then looked at her with big smiles.

"You look so cute! I can't wait to see the look on Caleb's face when he sees you" Hay Lin squealed.

"Hehe, ok well I have to go so I won't be late. Thanks guys I'll see you later!" Cornelia exclaimed and ran out the room.

The girls ran out the door.

"Don't forget to tell us the details later!" Will yelled as the three waved.

"Ok, bye!" Cornelia waved back and went down the stairs.

**At the park…**

Cornelia walked through the park entrance and saw Caleb with his skateboard at hand.

"Hey Caleb, sorry I'm late", Cornelia smiled as she walked towards him.

_Oh hey, that's the skateboard I gave him. Good to know he uses it_, Cornelia thought happily.

"Don't worry, you're not late. I just used my skateboard instead of walking. That's why I'm early", Caleb smiled.

"So you liked it?" Cornelia giggled.

"Yeah, and this one doesn't actually break like my other ones", Caleb laughed, "So anyway, are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah", Cornelia nodded.

"Ok, you wanna go for a dessert or something? Heatherfield has this mini café place with these great desserts and stuff", Caleb suggested.

"Yeah ok", Cornelia agreed.

The two walked their way towards the mini café and took a table with two chairs. A waitress soon came by and gave them a dessert menu. The two teenagers looked through the menu.

"Hey do you want to…um…share a shake or something?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Yeah…sure, do you like chocolate shakes?" Cornelia smiled.

"Uh-huh, they're my favorite. So we share a chocolate shake?" Caleb confirmed.

Cornelia blushed and nodded slightly. This caused Caleb to blush with her, trying to avoid eye contact. The waitress saved Caleb from totally panicing and running out and asked what they wanted to order.

"Uh…we're gonna share the chocolate shake cause it's sorta big, right?" Caleb said, his blush slowly fading.

"Yeah, it's better for two people. Ok, I'll be right back with your shake", she smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, so you like to ice skate a lot, don't you?" Caleb asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"Yeah, I used to ice skate a lot back home", Cornelia nodded.

"Are you any good?" Caleb smirked.

"Ugh, for your information, I have exactly 23 gold medals and 4 silver from competitions", Cornelia glared.

"Really? Heh, can you show me some time?" Caleb smiled.

"I don't think you're worthy enough", Cornelia grinned.

"Aw come on, I'll show you how I skateboard", Caleb pleaded.

"Hmm…fine, I'll take pity on you. You seem desperate", Cornelia grinned wider.

"I am not desperate!" Caleb argued.

Just when Cornelia was about to respond, the waitress put the big chocolate shake in the center with two different straws.

"Enjoy you two", she winked and left.

Cornelia and Caleb blushed a light shade of pink. The two ignored it quickly and sipped on the straw.

"Oh my gosh, look Eli! Don't they look so cute together" a girl with unruly brown hair giggled as she and her friend walked past them.

"I know! I wish my boyfriend would share a shake with me, they're so cute!" the girl named Eli sighed dreamily.

Cornelia and Caleb blushed even more, their pink blush turned into a crimson one. They desperatley tried to finish their shake so that they wouldn't be in such an embarrasing position (heh, to them XD). Once they finished, Caleb quickly paid the bill and they both got out (evil girls, they made them rush on their date, grrr).

"Wow, the sun is already starting to set", Cornelia looked at the colorful sky as the sun started to go down.

"Yeah, the day went by pretty quick…you wanna go walk in the park?" Caleb suggested.

Cornelia nodded sweetly and the two started to walk their way towards the park. Cornelia looked at Caleb from the corner of her eye. He looked nervous, typical emotion to be feeling at a first date. But what Cornelia couldn't understand was why he looked…sad. She was starting to doubt. _Mabye he didn't ask me on a date cause he wanted to…mabye the guys dared him to do it or something…is that why he's so sad? Mabye he likes someone else and he's only here because he feels sorry for me…that jerk…_, Cornelia turned her head to the other direction with a hurt expression on her face.

Caleb noticed this and gained his pace to get in front of her and walk backwards. Cornelia looked at him, not noticing what he did.

"What's with the long face?" Caleb asked with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing at all, what about you? You seem to be sorta sad", Cornelia quickly changed the subject.

"Wha-? I'm not sad, this is actually one of the best days I've ever had", Caleb beamed, hoping that if it was his sad expression that caused her sadness, his comment would cheer her up.

"Really? Are you sure you really wanna be here with me?" Cornelia asked softly.

"Of course I wanna be here. It's not like the guys forced me to be here or something", Caleb smiled softly.

Cornelia smiled in relief. _Ok, cross that._

"In fact, Cornelia, I wanna give you something", Caleb stopped walking and took out a small white box from his pocket and handed it to her. Cornelia stopped walking and took the box in his hand.

Cornelia opened the small box to see a silver necklace with a beautiful star pendant that glowed beautifully. It had her name engraved in the center and in the back it said 'Love Caleb'. She giggled softly because this time he actually was sure to put 'Love' instead of 'Sincerely'.

"It's so beautiful, Caleb. Thank you", Cornelia beamed.

"Just don't forget me, ok?" Caleb smiled faintly.

"Forget you? How could I forget you if you're always there with me? I'll never forget you", Cornelia smiled.

"I won't be there always…see, the thing is I'm…I'm…", Caleb stared down sadly at the ground.

"What is it?" Cornelia asked with worry. What was wrong?

"…I'm moving", Caleb stated.

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Cornelia felt like a million cars hit her. No, this couldn't be happening… That's why he was sad when I saw him. So he's not making this up. No…

"I'm going to London in a few days…I'm sorry…", Caleb frowned.

"B-But why do you have to go? Why can't you stay?" Cornelia asked, feeling tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"My mom; she wants me to go and stay there and finish this school year because I have a cousin who's really sick. I really don't even know him very well…actually, he's a close family friend. But my mom said I had to. Don't worry, Cornelia, I'll come back in May", he smiled sadly.

"That's too long! I don't want you to go!" tears spilled down her cheeks. Five months without him was too much. She had grown acustom to Caleb being around. It won't be the same.

"I'm sorry, but I have to", Caleb looked at the ground again.

"Ok…I understand…I…I have to go finish my extra credit…I'll see you at the dorm", Cornelia smiled faintly before she ran off.

"Cornelia I'm so sorry…" Caleb whispered sadly as he watched her run off.

(I was gonna end it there, but seeing as how I haven't updated in a while, I'll continue it a little longer)

Cornelia ran back to her dorm room and fell on her bed, crying into her pillow. It wasn't fair, why did he have to go away now? She was finally understanding her feelings towards Caleb. Even though he was coming back, it was just too long. She realized that without Caleb, her life wouldn't be complete. She didn't realize how much she felt for him until she thought about a life without Caleb. She looked at the necklace and held it close to her heart as she began to cry louder in her pillow.

After what seemed like forever, Cornelia decided to take a shower and go to sleep, hoping it would clear her head. Once she was comfortable she went into her bed and went to sleep with the necklace around her neck and in her hand.

After a while, Caleb came through the door and saw the blonde sleeping peacefully in her bed. He tiptoed towards his closet, got his sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom to change quietly. Once he came out, he went next to Cornelia's bed. He smiled sadly as he saw that as a reflex, she held onto the necklace tighter while sleeping.

Caleb bent down and kissed her forehead lightly unconciously. Cornelia moved a bit and he saw her lips turn into a soft smile.

"What was that?" she whispered with her eyes still closed.

Caleb was caught off guard and was just staring at her face not knowing what to do. Cornelia slowly opened her eyes with a grin on her face.

"I…I was…uh…", Caleb studdered, he was at loss of words.

"Haha, it's ok. You don't have to answer, I love seeing you studder like that", Cornelia laughed as she sat up.

"Hey!" Caleb blushed, but she couldn't see because the room was dim.

"Hey Caleb…I just wanted to say that I understand why you're going and everything. I guess I was just being selfish…even though it's five months before I see you again, I should be grateful that you're coming at all. Just…don't forget that I'll be waiting for you, ok?" Cornelia smiled.

"That's a promise", Caleb smiled back.

With no warning Cornelia got on her knees and hugged his neck. Caleb blushed, but then reacted and wrapped his arms around her protectively. After a few minutes of just holding each other they each went back to their own beds.

"Good night, Cornelia", Caleb sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Caleb", Cornelia smiled sleepily as she put the covers over her body and soon drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Don't be sad, there's still another chapter for you to read today…but you gotta wait a while for me to put the finishing touches, ok? No the story is not over, trust me. I got a long way to go. Don't kill me cause Caleb has to go. Trust me, it's gonna be worth it. Besides, if you kill me now, you'll never know what happens next. Mwahahahahaha. Ok well, send in reviews, no flames. Later taters!


	14. Anything Can Happen At An Airport

I bet you all wanna stab me cause you think I lied about having the other chappie ready. Well long story short, I did have it ready, but I got stuck on this one part cause I added more. DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THAT, OR I WILL DELETE THE STORY!

Caleb- (Gasp)! You wouldn't dare...!  
Me- BWAHAHAHA! Yes I would!  
Caleb- If you do, I'm going to get the rebels on you...  
Me- Tss, what are they gonna do to me? I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!  
Caleb- We're gonna take all your Sasuke Uchiha pictures.  
Me- NOOO! OK OK, you win! Sasuke! (goes and hugs a picture of Sasuke)  
Caleb- You're so obsessed  
Me- Tss, well at least I don't have some sorta shrine of him in my closet...which you have of Cornelia! I know you do!  
Caleb- How did you know! I mean...  
Me- BWAHAHAHAHA! I'M GONNA TELL CORNELIA! (runs to find Cornelia) CORNELIA?  
Caleb- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (runs after me)

'talking'

'_thinking'_

'**inner self'**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The dreadful day had come, the day Caleb would leave Heatherfield and go to London. The whole gang was already in the airport, watching Caleb check in his bags.

"Wow, this day sucks", Eric sighed.

"I know…", Alex started to grin as he put his arm around Elyon, "…hey Elyon, you want to go out for ice cream to help the depressing day, and then after coming over to my dorm?".

Alex's eyes traveled from her eyes to her chest. Elyon smacked him, causing Alex to pout and rub his cheek.

"As adorable as you are, you are such a pervert", Elyon glared and walked to her gal pals.

Alex watched as Matt and Nigel shook their heads in disappointment.

"What? You guys should learn from my example, she thinks I'm adorable. I don't hear any of the girls telling you guys that", Alex smirked.

"You are hopless", Martin sighed.

Caleb came back with his boarding tickets and one backpack.

"When does your plane leave, Caleb?" Taranee asked sadly.

"In 20 minutes…I better get going if I wanna get there on time, seeing as how this is a big airport", Caleb sighed sadly.

"We're gonna miss you Caleb", the girls cried as they ran over to hug him tightly, causing Caleb to turn red from embarrasment.

The guys smirked at Alex, who was glaring deathly at Caleb. "Caleb's technique works even better than your stupid perverted one", Matt laughed.

"Shut up, it's only once that they're gonna do that anyway", Alex retorted.

The girls let go of Caleb and smiled at him faintly. Caleb cleared his throat as his face turned to normal and he turned to the guys. They all smiled at him and pat his back or did their 'handshake'.

"Oh and before I go-", Caleb hit Alex's head playfully, "-stop being perverted". Alex smiled playfully and hit his arm.

"Well, I'll see you guys in May. I'll be sure to call whenever I can, ok?" Caleb waved them all good-bye before walking towards the escalator.

"Make sure to bring back gifts!" Taranee waved.

"No worries, I will", Caleb smiled.

"And pictures of hot guys!" Hay Lin grinned.

"Not sure about that one, but I'll try", Caleb laughed as he was about to step on the escalator.

_I have to do something! This is the last time I'll see him until May. Move, Cornelia!_, Cornelia thought and started to run towards Caleb.

"Caleb, wait!"

"Huh?" Caleb turned back to be hugged by the blonde girl, causing him to blush furiously.

"I'll miss you", she whispered sadly.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll come back to you", Caleb smiled as he hugged her back. Cornelia's heart fluttered even though it was hurt.

"Flight number 421, London, is boarding now. All passangers in flight number 421, London, your flight is boarding now", the P.A. system said.

Caleb hesitatingly let go of Cornelia and gave her one last smile before he went up the escalator. Cornelia watched sadly as she saw Caleb moving away from them…from her. _I'll come back for you_. Those words ran through head. He'll come back for _me_.

"Caleb…", she whispered to herself as she saw the brunette disappear in the upper level.

"We should give her some time", Elyon told the group. They nodded in agreement. Elyon went up to Cornelia and put a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"We'll meet you back at the dorms. I understand how you feel", Elyon smiled sadly.

Cornelia smiled faintly at her friend and nodded. Elyon pat her shoulder once more before she left with the gang. Cornelia looked down at her necklace. She glanced at his signature in the back. _Ugh, I'm so stupid! I should've told him how I felt! I always have to screw up things_, Cornelia thought angriliy at herself.

**Yeah, it is your fault. **

_Wha-? Who are you?_

**I'm your inner self…I only come out when you need me…and unfortunatley that time has come.**

_I don't need you! I didn't need you before, and I don't need you now. Go away. _

**You know, why didn't you tell him at your date when he gave you the necklace. Or at the dormitory. You did have a few days to tell him before he left. **

_Will you shut up! You're so annoying! You're making me feel worse!_

**Sorry, you can't get rid of me. There's no way, mwahahaha. **

_I know one way. (hits inner self in the head, knocking her out)_

Cornelia sighed as a few tears welled up in her eyes. "I guess I better go back to the dorm", Cornelia said to herself and started to walk towards the exit.

"Flight 421, London, has been cancelled for flight inspection. Flight 421, London, has been cancelled", the P.A. system said.

"Ugh, this is so stupid", a boy said from behind Cornelia.

She recognized that voice very well. "Caleb?" Cornelia turned around to see the brunette near a few people (the people who were in the flight with him).

"Huh? Cornelia?" Caleb's face lit up as he walked towards her.

Cornelia smiled wide and walked towards him.

"Hey Cornelia. What are you doing here? And where are the others?" Caleb asked.

"I…I had to go the bathroom. So I told the others I'd catch up with them later", Cornelia lied, but he bought it.

"Oh, well my plane got cancelled cause they caught some guy with weapons so now they're checking the whole plane for any more weapons or bombs. Figures", Caleb laughed quietly.

"Bummer, when does your plane leave?" Cornelia asked, secretly glad that she could see him for a little longer.

"They said in 2 hours, but they usually take longer", Caleb replied. "Hey Cornelia?"

"Yeah?"

"How about we hang out for a while? I mean, it'll be sorta depressing if we go back now"

"Caleb Hart, are you asking me out on a date?" Cornelia grinned.

"Mabye..." Caleb played along.

"Well, I accept"

"Yay, onward with the date at an airport!" Caleb laughed as he held Cornelia's hand. Cornelia blushed at his sudden action, but didn't mind at all.

They walked around until they found the food court. Cornelia was about to suggest to go eat something when Caleb took the words right out of her mouth.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing", Cornelia blushed slightly.

"I'm hungry too. Come on, let's go eat a burger or something", Caleb smiled warmly as they went towards the food court.

They went up to the counter at McDonalds and waited for the cashier, who was busy talking loudly on the phone for a long time.

"Uh, hello?" Cornelia put her hands on her hips impatiently.

"Do you mind? This is an importan phone call. Anyway, but if we go see that movie, then it'll blow off the whole thing-" and he kept babbling on and on for the next minute or so. (ts, important conversation. Yeah right)

"This doesn't look like it's going to end anytime soon", Cornelia whispered with frustration to Caleb.

Caleb glared at the man who kept talking like there was no tomorrow. He slammed his fist on the counter forcefully, which got his attention.

"What do you want, man?" the guy asked with annoyance.

"Are you going to pay attention to us or not?" Caleb said in a normal voice, glaring daggers at the man; trying to control himself.

"I told you that I'd be a minute! Let me talk on the damn phone so I can settle my plans! Have some patience for once in your life!" he exclaimed and kept talking on the phone like nothing happened.

"Do they pay you to talk all day on the phone at work? Just stop talking to him for 5 seconds and take our orders so you can go on with your stupid conversation", Cornelia raised her voice to get his attention while glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up! I bet you talk more on the phone than I do, you bitch(ooooohhhh!)!" the frustrated man exclaimed loudly.

Everyone in the food court immediatley became silent and turned their attention to them. Awkward. Cornelia was about to yell back at him, but she suddenly saw the fear in his eyes in Caleb's direction. He dropped the phone, causing it to crash to the ground into pieces.

Silence.

Cornelia turned towards Caleb and gasped silently. He looked like he was on the verge of a killing spree. _I've never seen him so mad before..._, Cornelia thought with shock, _What made him this mad? I mean, he wasn't even cussing at him. _Caleb turned his hands into fists on his sides angrily.

"Don't...you...EVER...call her...a bitch!" Caleb yelled and punched the man in the face.

The man yelled and fell to the ground, clutching his face. Everyone gasped with wide eyes. Cornelia was the most suprised one. He was this mad...just because he called her a bitch? It was just one simple word. It didn't really mean anything to her. She would just snap back and leave to another restaurant...but Caleb took it _extremely_ serious.

_Does he...does he really feel that strongly for me?_

**You idiot, what does it look like?**

_Wha-? Oh, it's you again. I thought I knocked you out._

**Yeah and it hurt (rubs head). Geez you hit hard. But anyway, I mean, he punched a guy to the ground for you! Not only that, but he said he'll come back for you! Is that not enough proof for you?**

_You never know if he's just saying that to be nice_

**...I don't even believe that I'm you...**

_Shut up! Go away!_

**I'll go away if you admit to Caleb your feelings!**

_I know, I was planning on doing that. So go away!_

**Fine, but I'll be back**

Cornelia was brought back to Earth when he heard the fallen man groan. Cornelia watched as he struggled to get up but only fell back down. Many of the employees who were in the kitchen ran to him and asked him all these questions.

"What happened, Aaron?" a woman with blonde hair asked. She looked like the manager

The man only groaned and held onto his face even tighter.

**CHA! Caleb totally beat that guy up in one shot! And that guy looks older! He's so cute when he's angry (blushes)**

_For once...I'm gonna agree with you. Caleb totally kicked that guy's ass!_

The employees turned their attention to a very angry Caleb and a shocked Cornelia. The blonde girl was about to tell them something with a mad expression, but Caleb cut her off.

"Next time, I suggest hiring employees that will actually work", Caleb said cooly and grabbed Cornelia's hand, leading her away.

Everyone just stared at them as they walked away from the horrible food court. Cornelia just stared at the boy holding her hand with concerned blue eyes.

"Caleb...I...", Cornelia started, but she couldn't form words to what she had bubbling inside of her.

"Cornelia, just ignore that piece of shit. How dare he call you a bitch, that bastard. I swear, I would've punched the life out of him. No one, and I mean NO one, is going to insult you as long as I'm breathing in this world", Caleb said, not even knowing he said that to her.

Cornelia's eyes widened. _Wha-...What did he say? Did I hear him right?_

"Do you...do you mean that Caleb?" Cornelia breathed as she stopped, causing him to stop as well. It looked like they were in some desserted part of the airport.

"I...I...I didn't know I said that...outloud..." Caleb said in disbelief, his face turning many shades of red.

**YOU BAFOON! Do you realize what you just did! Now it's either you tell her your true feelings, or crush her heart by telling her you don't.**

_Agh! Not a great timming!_

Caleb shook away his innerself and focused on the beautiful angel in front of him.

"I...", Caleb took a deep breathe, "...Yes..."

"But you always yell at me almost the same way, but without foul words. Why do you suddenly care?" Cornelia asked. _Oh please tell me this is leading to something..._

"It's...It's because...", Caleb started.

"Why would you beat the life out of someone who just told me one simple word?"

"...The reason..."

"Caleb, what do you feel towards me?"

(I was gonna end it there, but I don't think you all deserve a cliffy after waiting such a long time XP)

"I...I LOVE YOU!", Caleb finally yelled out.

"You...You do?" Cornelia asked in suprise. She didn't know he _loved_ her.

"Yes, I admit it! I love you, Cornelia Hale! Ever since day one, I love the way you always try to make arguments with me, I love how you always wear different things to make me notice you more than usual, I love everything about you", Caleb exclaimed before taking a deep breathe.

Caleb suddenly felt warmth around him. he looked down to see Cornelia hugging him tightly while sobbing softly.

"I love you, too. I just never said it cause I thought you didn't like me that way. That's why I kept arguing, so you wouldn't find out", Cornelia said in a muffled voice, since her face was burried in his chest.

Caleb smiled and hugged her back, never wanting to let her go.

"Flight 421, London, is now ready to board once again. Flight 421, London is now boarding", the P.A. system said.

"Ugh, they have perfect timing", Caleb groaned as he held onto her tighter, resting his head on the top of hers.

"Come on, I'll go walk with you", Cornelia put her head up and smiled widely up at him.

Caleb wiped her tears away with his thumb and then held onto her hand as the two walked towards his plane. It seemed to get even more crowded than before. The worse part of it was that there were many guys that kept winking at Cornelia or smirking a charming smirk. Caleb would only glare deadly at them and hold onto her waist so they could see.

_Back off, she's mine! _

It seemed to go so fast, but they finally arrived to the room where people were going through the long tube and into the airplane.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye until May", Cornelia sighed sadly.

"Listen, if any guy tries to touch you or even look at you funny, you're gonna call me and tell me their names so I can punch the hell out of them when I come back", Caleb said seriously.

Cornelia smiled at his possesivness and went on her toes to press her soft lips to his. He reacted immediatley and held onto her waist as he deepened the kiss only a little, he didn't want to bring a lot of attention. Cornelia reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled sadly up at him.

"I'll come back, Cornelia, I promise. And remember what I told you about the guys, especially Alan. With me gone, he'll probably get all over you. I won't let that son of a bitch flirt with you, because you're mine and I won't share you with anyone", Caleb hugged her tightly.

_Isn't he so adorable!I can't believe Caleb is this possesive. I like it, haha. _

**Well duh, and you didn't tell him your feelings, he had to tell you**

_Stop ruining the moment, it's the same either way_

**Tss, whatever, but anyway...I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LOVES ME! AHHH! **(inner self is Cornelia, remember?)

"Don't worry, Caleb. I'll make sure he doesn't get near me. Now you better go before the plane leaves without you", Cornelia whispered.

"Nnn, you're right", Caleb let go and kissed her forehead lightly, "Bye, I love you"

"I love you too, I'll see you in May", Cornelia waved as he started to depart.

"I'm gonna call you constantly so sorry if you lose minutes, love ya", Caleb waved before he went into the airplane.

Cornelia blushed and walked back to the entrance. She called a cab and told the driver to go to Twilight High. Cornelia looked out the window thinking about what just happened.

_I...I can't believe that just happened_, Cornelia thought happily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Isn't so adorable that Caleb is being all possesive? He just seemed to be that kind of guy to me. Aww, lol. So so, review plz, and remember to not flame me...or I'll delete itXD.

Caleb- HEY! You said you wouldn't

Me- Geez, I'm kidding! I'm not gonna delete it

Caleb- You're so evil, but thank God Cornelia wasn't home

Me- I have her cellphone number (starts dialing) BWAHAHAHA!

Caleb- NOO!


	15. Your New Roomie

Did I do ok in the last chapter? I felt that a little rushed, but as long as you guys feel ok with it. I can always edit it, you know. LoL, now let's think of how things are going with Cornelia and Caleb in London. Don't worry, true love conquers all so they shall be reunited again! Lol. Oh and you all know me, I love fluffiness, so this chappie will have lots and lots of fluffy goodness XD.

Caleb- Hey, you're wearing my wristband, you evil person.

Me- Why am I evil? I didn't do anything this time. I was gonna give it back.

Caleb- YOU TOLD CORNELIA ABOUT…THAT! (a/n read last chapter's dialouge w/ me and Caleb)

Me- Oh yeah, bwahahaha, that was fun. I can't believe she actually found me. So, now you're gonna go get me a cookie, ok Caleb? Good boy (pats his head)

Caleb- And why would I do that?

Me- Because I know your other deep dark secret of Cornelia and I can tell her at any time.

Caleb- (opens mouth to speak)

Me- And if you're gonna try to take away my Sasuke Uchiha pictures, too bad cause I hid them well.

Caleb- Darn you! (pouts)

Me- Good boy, now go get me the cookie

Caleb- Grrr… (anime sweat drops and goes to kitchen to get a cookie)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**In London…**

"This sucks, I can't believe I have to wear a stupid uniform", Caleb groaned as he looked at the blue and white uniform on his bed.

Caleb collapsed on his bed on his back and sighed. _Well, at least I get to see my old friends tomorrow at school…but…_. Caleb turned his head to where his nightstand was and looked at the picture of all his friends. It was taken the day before he left.

On the left hand side was Will, with Matt standing behind her and making a funny face to the camera with Will as he held onto her waist with one hand. Then there was Hay Lin with a mocha frappuncino in her hand and looking like she was going to explode with Eric, who she convinced to buy one too. Next to them was Alex, who had plastered on a smirk as he had his arm drapped around Elyon's shoulder, who had her cheeks tainted pink and a gigantic smile. Then there was Taranee next to Nigel, both blushing…but no one knew why…next to them was Irma and Martin who were making peace signs and had their arms linked together. Finally, there was himself next to Cornelia.

He smiled. He had given a copy to his friends, but no one really seemed to notice what Caleb and Cornleia had in that picture. He still hadn't blurted out that he liked her that day, but in the shadows, he had his arm wrapped around her waist protectingly. Oh how he missed her already. He wanted to see her silky blonde hair, her shinning crystal blue eyes, her gentle smile, all of her.

Then suddenly, a thought popped into his head. _What if that jackass Alan is all over her right now? Oh he's gonna get it if he is_, Caleb grabbed his cellphone and marked Cornelia's phone number. He put the phone to his ear and waited to hear the voice of his angel.

**In Cornelia's dorm…**

Cornelia sighed as she opened her english text book to start reading her homework assignment. _I hate this, and it's not as fun when I don't hear the faint music from Caleb's earphones or how he always taps his pen on his book when he's frustrated_, Cornelia thought sadly.

She yelped when there was a sudden vibration in her pocket. Cornelia took out her cellphone and opened it, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hello gorgeous, and how are you today?"

Cornelia smiled softly at his voice.

"I'm fine, but tell me about you. How's London?"

"I have to wear a uniform, I'm nervous that my old friends forgot about me and I'm millions of miles away from my real buddies over there", Caleb groaned.

"Aw, Poor wittle Caleb is afwaid of school", Cornelia teased.

"I am not, oh and has that idiot hit on you? If he has I swear I'll take the next plane over there"

"No, he was out sick today, he had to stay in his dorm all day"

There was a knock on her door suddenly.

"Oh hold on Caleb someone's at the door", Cornelia put her phone down and walked towards the door.

She opened it and saw Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"Good evening, Miss Hale", Mrs. Knickerbocker greeted as she pushed up her glasses.

"Good evening, Mrs. Knickerbocker", Cornelia greeted back, not knowing what to do.

"I assume you're doing your homework, yes?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

"Yeah, I was reading my english book…" Cornelia smiled nervously.

"Very good. The real reason why I'm here is to tell you that you will be getting a new roomate", Mrs. Knickerbocker explained.

"A new roomate?" Cornelia asked as if nothing, but inside she was panicing.

"Yes, you see, one of the dorms doesn't have plumming so we're going to move one of the students into your dorm since Caleb is not here anymore", Mrs. Knickerbocker replied.

"O-Ok, who's going to be my new roomate?" Cornelia asked shyly.

"I don't know yet, but you will be receiving your new roomate in a few hours. That is all, have a good day, Miss Hale", Mrs. Knickerbocker walked away.

Cornelia just stared in disbelief. _Caleb is going to panic_, Cornelia thought as she shut the door and made her way to the phone.

"Hello?" Cornelia called.

"Who was at the door?"

"Uh…no one"

"Cornelia, tell me the truth"

"It was Mrs. Knickerbocker. She said that I was gonna get a new roomate"

"A WHAT! Who is it?"

"Mrs. Knickerbocker said that she didn't know yet, but I was gonna get my new roomate in a few hours"

"Ugh, stupid principal. Ok, just tell me who it is when you get them, ok? I want to make sure it's someone I can trust"

"Oh come on, Caleb, who's the worst possible person to room with me?"

"Any guy in the school that's not me"

Cornelia giggled lightly. He loved this new over-protective Caleb. Everytime he said things like that it made her heart flutter. She knew at that point that he was truly the one for her and there would never be anyone to replace him in her heart.

"Hey Cornelia, I have to go to the school meeting or something like that to meet my teachers. I'll call you in a few hours, ok?"

"Ok, I have to go to the mall with Elyon in a while anyway. Bye"

"Love you, bye"

And he hung up. And as if on cue, Elyon knocked on the door.

"Coming, Elyon", Cornelia grabbed her small purse and met up with Elyon in the hallway.

**A few hours later…**

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. _Me. _Your best friend", Elyon grinned as she walked with Cornelia back to her dorm.

Cornelia thought that Elyon had some sort of mind reading power because most of the day, she kept asking about what happened in the airport with her and Caleb and if he ever called her. So Cornelia finally decided to tell her the whole story.

"Will you let it go? I already told you that it was last minute", Cornelia smiled.

"Stop giving me that excuse, you still haven't given me more details, you know. Oh this is so adorable", Elyon laughed.

"I'll tell you later, though. I'm supposed to meet my new roomie in a while", Cornelia said.

"I wonder whose dorm broke down? Oh well, here's where I turn to my own dorm. See ya tomorrow, tell me who your new roomie is later. Bye", Elyon waved as she turned the other way.

Cornelia walked through the hall and saw a certain boy standing in front of her door, looking at her with a charming smirk.

"Uh, what are you doing in front of my dorm?" Cornelia asked.

"Say hello to your new roomie", he grinned as he took out the keys to the dorm.

Cornelia's eyes widdened. _This is going to be bad_, she thought as she looked at the certain red head entering the dorm.

(I was going to end it here, but I usually always do like 7 pages or something and this is only 5, so I'm going to be nice and put more. Enjoy!)

Cornelia ran inside, hoping that her eyes transmitted something wrong to her. Unfortunatley, her eyes did not decieve her. In the other bed, _Caleb's_ bed, were all of Alan's bags. Alan threw his keys on the bed and took off his shoes.

"This is gonna rock. I get to spend a month with you, baby cakes", Alan smirked and started to unpack.

_No no no no…_, Cornelia thought in horror. It wasn't just because Caleb would get extremely mad and frustrated that he couldn't go to her, but because before Caleb left, she would always remember the glint in Alan's eyes every time he looked at her. It sent shivers down her spine; and not the ones that would rush through her everytime Caleb would smile and look at her with those gorgeous green emeralds.

"Are you…seriously my roomate?" Cornelia asked.

"I know, hard to believe. I know you've always wanted to trade me for that son of a bitch, and thanks to my old roomate, the plumming went haywire and I get to spend a long time with you", Alan grinned as he kept upacking and putting his things into the other closet.

"Ok…well I'm going to do my homework…" Cornelia sighed, knowing that she couldn't change what happened.

Accepting the fact that she had to spend a month with Alan, she went to her bed and continued her english homework. _It's only a month, it's only a month_, Cornelia kept telling herself. To tell the truth, Cornleia was…scared that he would get near her when everyone was asleep…

**The Next Day in the lockers…**

"Alan?" Elyon asked again in disbelief as she stood next to Cornelia's locker as Cornelia grabbed her books.

"I know, it's horrible", Cornelia sighed as she took a final glance in the mirror before closing her locker shut.

Elyon and Cornelia walked to their classroom together.

"Ok well I don't think it'll go so bad. I mean, I can think of worse people than him. He's actually kinda cute", Elyon blushed as Cornelia smirked.

"Who's cute? Elyon, say it aint so!" Alex ran up to them from behind.

"Wha-? Have you been listening to our conversation!"Elyon exclaimed as she and Cornelia turned to face him.

"That's not the point! Who do you think is cute? I bet I can be better", Alex smiled.

"We were only talking about Alan, Alex", Cornelia explained.

"Alan? Ok, what do you see in him that you don't see in me? Is it the hair? I can make it messier", Alex messed with his hair until it looked like he hadn't combed his hair in weeks.

Elyon sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's not the hair, I'm just saying that he's kinda cute. That's it. Please put your hair the way it was, it's embarrassing"

"Ok, so you admit that I'm better than him?" Alex fixed his hair and smiled widely at her.

"This is so cute, I'm gonna leave you two alone", Cornelia smirked and walked away.

"What? Cornelia! Nooo! Don't do this to me!" Elyon started to run after her.

"Elyon, wait! I wana ask you something! Elyon!" Alex started to run after her.

**Later outside…**

Cornelia sat in a table outside with other people in other tables. _Hmm…should I go out to ice skate or stay here…I can always do that extra credit for Social Studies…_, Cornelia thought as she messed with her hair.

Her phone started to ring suddenly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's up, princess?" Caleb's voice rang

"I'm doing ok…"

"Cornelia" Caleb said sternly.

"Ok ok", Cornelia sighed and then continued, "I feel tense all the time and I don't know why"

"Tense? All the time?"

"No…mostly when I'm in the dorm…" Cornelia trailed off, not wanting to tell Caleb.

"The dorm? Wh-… Who's your roomie?"

"I-…It's-"

She felt the phone out of her grasp and she looked up shocked to see Alan, who grabbed her phone and looked at the I.D. seriously. He put the phone to his ear.

"Yo, Hart"

"Alan. What the hell do you want!" Caleb exclaimed agrily.

"Alan, give me the phone", Cornelia stood up and tried to grab it, but he only turned around and walked further.

"I'm so glad you left, Hart. Now I get all the time with Cornelia without you always getting in the way", Alan smirked.

"Don't tell me _you're_ her new roomie!"

"Believe it. I have her all to myself now"

Cornelia stared in disbelief. I mean, she was right there! Hello? She could hear every word he was saying. How dare he get into her personal things!

"I swear, if you lay any one of your dirty fingers on her, I will _kill you_!", Caleb said so loud that even Cornelia could hear perfectly.

"Oh and now you care? I thought you didn't like her. I have all the right to have her since she means nothing to you but a friend"

Oh yeah, Cornelia was going to slap him silly.

"You idiot, she's _mine_! I admit it to her before I left. You have no right to hit on _my _girl. So back off if you know what's good for you! You always took things away from me, but you won't take anything else, you bastard!" Caleb yelled angrily.

"Damn you're annoying" Alan said and closed the phone.

"Alan, I was talking to him, why'd you do that?" Cornelia exclaimed angrily as she snatched the phone away from him.

"Because he's an annoying bastard and I'm better than him; you don't deserve a guy like him. I'll talk to you later at the dorm", Alan smirked lazily and started to walk off like nothing happened.

Cornelia looked down at her phone to see it blinking that the battery was dead. "Damn Alan", Cornelia growled to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meh, not my best chapter, but still leave a review pretty please! Lol. Oh and people, **will Cornelia actually fall for Alan? Yes or no? If you guess it right, I'll put your name on the next chapter in bold. Kinda obvious though, lol. **Yay, you all rock!

Caleb- Here's your stupid cookie (hands over cookie)

Me- Thank you, lacky

Caleb- Lacky? What the-? Don't call me that!

Me- Why not? I wanna call you that

Caleb- I'm not your lacky. I'm leaving! (starts walking away)

(Cornelia walks up to me)

Cornelia- Hi Kookie, what's up

Me- (evil grin) Hey Cornelia, I wanna talk to you about something

Cornelia- What is it?

Me- You will not believe what Caleb told me today

(Caleb stops walking and turns around to look at me and Cornleia with wide anime eyes)

Cornelia- What'd he say?  
Me- Well, he started to tell me how much he loves and adores-

(Caleb runs and covers my mouth)

Caleb- PANCAKES! Yeah, I love pancakes (smiles nervously)

Cornelia- Riight, oh hey I have to go. Talk to you guys later (walks away)

Caleb- I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. (fire burns around him)

Me- AAAHHHH! (runs away like a little girl with Caleb behind me with a wacking stick)


	16. Cornelia's Fear, Alan's Evil Side

Me- ………………………………………………………….

Caleb- Sorry, but LoveRose is unable to talk to you right now. Some maniac whacked her in the head with a stick and fell unconcious for a few minutes…(cough) me (cough, cough). So anyway, I'm gonna put up all the names of the people who got the question of **Is Cornelia gonna fall for Alan? **Right. Oh and if you didn't answer it…sorry, you're not getting your name up here. Here are the names of all the bright people:

**Paola**

**Wings of a dragon**

**Kath**

**RobStarLovers**

**Byakugan Hyuga**

**Dancer29**

**Jenny**

**Michiri**

**Airhead93 **(love the name lol)

Caleb- Yay smart people, now anyway, since LoveRose isn't here, _I'm_ gonna do the story without me looking like some weirdo. And not only am I gonna do that, but I'm going to burn her pictures of Sasuke Uchiha and I-

(WHAM!)

(Caleb falls unconcious to the ground)

Me- (throws stick to the ground with a phyco face) BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You shall never burn my pictures of Sasuke! Never!

Caleb- …………………………………………….

Me- Phew, sorry people, Caleb is being evil again (anime sweat drops)

Caleb- (soft voice) Me? What about- OW! (falls unconcious cause I hit him on the head again with the stick)

Me- Bad Caleb, I can't believe Cornelia likes you so much (shakes head 'no')

Caleb- ………WAIT! SHE LIKES ME? (wakes up with a really happy face and dancing around)

Me- You are so slow…please readers, enjoy the chapter before Caleb spreads his stupidity to you (starts walking)

Caleb- Wait! Does she like me? LOVEROSE COME BACK HERE BEFORE I TAKE SASUKE HOSTAGE!

Me- (gasp) NOOOOOO! I'LL GET TO HIM BEFORE YOU DO! (runs towards Konoha, where Sasuke lives) SASUKE! A MANIAC IS GOING TO KIDNAP YOU!

Caleb- Maniac? Why I oughta-! (runs with rebels towards me and Sasuke)

**This chapter does contain T rated material, so I suggest that if you reading this and you can't handle T content, to stop reading, unfortunatley. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You idiot, she's mine! I admit it to her before I left. You have no right to hit on my girl. So back off if you know what's good for you! You always took things away from me, but you won't take anything else, you bastard!" Caleb yelled angrily. _

"_Damn you're annoying" Alan said and closed the phone. _

"_Alan, I was talking to him, why'd you do that?" Cornelia exclaimed angrily as she snatched the phone away from him. _

"_Because he's an annoying bastard and I'm better than him; you don't deserve a guy like him. I'll talk to you later at the dorm", Alan smirked lazily and started to walk off like nothing happened. _

_Cornelia looked down at her phone to see it blinking that the battery was dead. "Damn Alan", Cornelia growled to herself._

Caleb took the phone away from his ear and looked to see that Alan had hung up on him before he could talk to Cornelia any further.

"Argh! I am going to kill you, Renault!" Caleb yelled at the phone and threw it harshly on the bed (so it wouldn't break cause it was expensive lol).

Just the thought of another guy looking at her the way he did made his face scrunch up in anger. The mere idea of some other guy holding her possesivley like he did made his blood boil at a whole new temperature. Caleb wished with all his soul that he were there at that moment with Cornelia, holding her delicate figure in his arms tightly as he beat the crap out of Alan. Then, she would look into his eyes and give me that sweet kiss of hers.

He relaxed at that thought. He had only kissed her twice, and ever since his first one, he always felt incomplete. He missed her so much.

"Caleb, are you awake?" Caleb's mom (AU, remember?) knocked on his door. It was 9 PM in London at that time.

"Yeah, what is it, mom?" Caleb looked at the door as she walked in.

"You have a phone call in line one", she said.

_It's probably Cornelia…wait, it can't be her, she doesn't know my house number all the way from Heatherfield._

"Who is it mom?" Caleb asked as he touched the phone.

"I don't know, all I know is that it's a girl. She was rather rude and didn't bother to give me her name", she said as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

_Definetly not Cornelia, then who is it?_

Caleb picked up the phone and dared to speak. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" the flirty female voice said through the phone.

Caleb's eyes widdened and almost dropped the phone. "Amy?"

…...

Cornelia sighed as she took out her cellphone charger and started to charge her cellphone. She sat down on her bed.

**You know what always makes you feel better? Ice cream. Why don't you go out for icecream? And you can ask the girls if they want some**

I don't care about ice cream, I want to slap Alan so badly right now Perfect, because here he comes 

The door opened to reveal the redhead with a few roses in his hand. He closed the door and smirked at her. Cornelia stood up with anger in her eyes, but he ignored her.

"Hey Cornelia I brought you some flowers", Alan came up walking to her.

_Bad move, Renault._

When he was close enough, she slapped him with all the energy she had in her. Alan grunted softly as he fell to the ground from the impact of the hit. Alan put his hand over his red cheek in disbelief.

"Why the hell-"

"I hate you, Alan! Stop going through my personal things, like hanging up on Caleb. And stop trying to charm me, because I already have someone and he's way better than a bastard that goes around giving everyone that charming smirk of yours. Get the hell out of my sight now!" Cornelia exclaimed and pointed towards the door.

Alan stood up and stared at her in disbelief. No one has ever said that to him; no girl has ever dared to touch him.

"I am not going to repeat myself, _Renault_! Get out of here _now_!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"I live here! You can't kick me out", Alan yelled.

"I can't kick you out, but if you know what's good for you, get out of my sight before I slap you again! Come back later when I'm not pissed at your stupid charms", Cornelia yelled angrily.

"No bitch is going to-" she slapped him but harder.

"OUT NOW!" Cornelia yelled.

Alan shuddered for a moment as he shook himself out of the hard impact and stumbled as he ran towards the door and went out.

Outside Cornleia's dorm… 

"Her roomie is that jerk?" Irma asked Elyon as she, Elyon, and Hay Lin walked towards Cornelia's room.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing right now", Elyon nodded.

They heard a loud yell, "OUT NOW!"

"Was that…Cornelia?" Hay Lin asked with wide eyes as they saw the door.

They saw the red head come out of the door frantically with two red cheeks and ran past them, almost falling down. The three girls stared at his figure in disbelief. After they shook the shock away, they ran to Cornelia's dorm.

"Cornelia! Cornelia!" Elyon exclaimed as the three pounded on her door.

Cornelia opened the door, looking like nothing happened.

"Hey girls"

"Wha-…", Irma and Hay Lin dropped their jaws.

"Cornelia…we just saw Alan running out looking extremely scared…and then we heard you scream…what happened?" Elyon asked.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that. Come in, I'll explain the whole thing that bastard did", Cornelia welcomed them and the three girls walked inside.

For the next 30 minutes or so, Cornelia explained everything to them; from the moment that Alan stood in front of her dorm.

"He hung up the phone! No one can ever hang up a girl's phone, it's invading the guidelines!" Elyon exclaimed, wanting to kill Alan.

"I know, and then my battery died so I couldn't call Caleb. When I tried to call again, his phone was off", Cornelia sighed.

"Let's go pound on Alan and then call the gay lords to take his body", Irma yelled (I have nothing against gays…).

"I know, but we can't; we'll get expelled", Cornelia smirked.

"I know, let's go get a giant cookie! My treat!" Hay Lin squealed.

"I like that idea. I want a cookie", Irma exclaimed and gave Hay Lin a high five as they did their little dance.

"I have no problem with it, you Cornelia?" Elyon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I want a cookie too. Let's go", Cornelia smiled wide as she and the girls walked out her dorm.

In London… 

"Amy…wha-…" Caleb was speechless. Why did she call? How did she know he was in London? Why is she even talking to him?

"Surprised? Well, I'm in Heatherfield right now and I knew you were here. I called your cellphone but I think you were talking with someone else", Amy said with a hint of "hurt".

"Why are you even talking to me…?" Caleb asked.

"Because I missed you, baby. And I forgive you and I like you again", Amy said in a flirty voice.

"What the hell?" Caleb yelled. Suddenly she likes him again?

"Do you still like me? I bet you haven't found someone as cute as me", Amy's voice told him that she was smirking on the other end.

"Actually, yes I have. You stabbed my heart and I didn't go out with anyone else, thinking that I would never find someone like you again. But I found the perfect girl for me, and unlike you, she's not some kind of whore that goes around and suddenly telling her ex that she suddenly likes him and wants to go out. I love her more than anything, so don't even bother", Caleb told her, his anger rising.

"You found someone else! Who? Who in this world could be better than me!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Her name is Cornelia Hale; she's beautiful, she has a warm personality, and she loves me and accepts me no matter what. I can tell her anything without being hurt, like you", Caleb growled the last part.

"Does she go to your school?"

"I'm not going to tell you; you're not going to get near her. She's mine, and if you touch what's mine, you pay the price. And I don't care if you're a girl or that I used to have feelings for you, you were a mistake and I don't ever want to hear your voice again", Caleb said and hung up.

Caleb sat on his bed, trying to calm down. What kind of girl calls a guy after years of talking and asks him to go out? A slut and a whore. Caleb sighed and fell back on the bed. _I can't believe I went out with her…but I'm so glad I have Cornelia. She'll never do anything like she did and she's perfect in every way_, Caleb thought.

Caleb stared at the wall softly, _She has my heart…oh god, I have to go to Heatherfield. I can't live like this._

"Caleb, can I come in?" his father's voice called from behind the door.

"Yeah", Caleb sat up as his father came in.

He sat down on the bed next to him.

"You aren't happy, are you Caleb?" his father asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"You are always on the phone with your other friends. I always see you tense and you're just…not yourself. Is it someone?" he asked.

Caleb looked down to the ground. He couldn't lie to his dad.

"I don't want to be here…" Caleb sighed.

"Go, Caleb"

Caleb's eyes widdend, "What?"

"Go to Heatherfield. Pack your things right now. I already bought you a ticket to go back", his father showed him the ticket. **(He's been in London for a few weeks)**

"Dad…but what about mom?"

"You just have to pack, I'll talk to her once you're gone. It's just between us guys. I know that it's about a girl", his dad smiled.

Caleb blushed, "Thanks dad, you rock".

"Pack your things, your plane leaves in 2 hours, I'm gonna take you", he said.

"Ok, thanks", Caleb exclaimed as he ran to his closet to get his things.

"Tell me when you're done so we can leave", he smiled as he left the room.

**The Next Night with Cornelia…**

Cornelia was now in her pj's on her bed, finishing up her homework. She was so tired, she just wanted it to end. She had no idea where Alan was. She didn't see him at school or in the dorm, not that she cared. She was just curious where he was though. Caleb's phone was off the whole day, and Cornelia figured he was busy, so she didn't bother to call at night.

She suddenly heard the door open and she knew who it was without looking.

"Alan, I don't know where you were, but I'm tired so I don't want to talk right now", Cornelia sighed, putting her books away.

When she looked up her crystal eyes widdened and she took a quick intake of breath. He looked like he was going to kill her, only his eyes held something else…

"Too bad, you're just going to have to bear with me tonight. I am going to claim you as my own, _my_ little Cornelia", he said rougly as he shut the door.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Cornelia crawled backwards on her bed, trying to get away from him as he slowly made his way to her.

Alan got on her bed and grabbed her wrists rougly.

"You have a lot of guts; hitting me and kicking me out last night…", Alan pulled her closer to him.

Cornelia suddenly knew what he was going to do. She couldn't find her voice. She was frozen stiff.

Alan's breathe hit her ear, "You don't have Caleb to protect you anymore. You are mine"

"No! Alan, please!" Cornelia yelled as she tried to pry from his grasp.

"The walls are thick, no one can hear you scream, not even your beloved Caleb", Alan rasped and he pulled her down.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! CALEB!", Cornelia yelled as tears fell willingly out of her eyes. "CALEB! CALEB!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I haven't had a cliffie in a while, so you deserve a BIG cliffie. OMG CORNELIA, ALAN IS GOING TO RAPE HER! OO CALEB YOU IDIOT, GET TO THE DORMS NOW! You have to wait for the next chapter to see if he gets there in time. Send in reviews no flames, ok?

(I find Sasuke walking around Konoha)

Me- OMG! Sasuke! This maniac is going to take you hostage!

Sasuke- What? Who? (fighting position)

Caleb- (pants for air with rebels) God she runs fast

Sasuke- Who are you?

Caleb- My name is Caleb and I am taking you hostage. BWAHAHAHA!

Sasuke- …Why?

Me- I told you he was a maniac (anime sweat drops)

Caleb- Because…I…she…I forgot…

Me- (big sweat drop) Nice

Sasuke- This was very random…

Me- Sorry, Sasuke, I had to save you. I'm gonna take the maniac back to his world. Bye! I LOVE YOU SASUKE! (glomps)

Caleb- Ok, I'm getting out of here now (he and the rebels start walking away)

(Naruto comes by)

Naruto- Sasuke, you wanna get some ramen?

Sasuke- Shut up, dobe

(Cornelia comes by)

Cornelia- Uh…where am I?

Me- You're in Konoha, the village in the leaves…where my husband lives (squeals as I hug Sasuke tighter)

Naruto- Hey, do _you_ wanna get some ramen with me? (winks at Cornelia)

Caleb- HEY BACK OFF! (Caleb takes out whacking stick)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Me- OMG! RUN! (all three of us run for our lives as Caleb tries to whack us Pacman style)


	17. Caleb's Return

I'm sorry, I had soooo many tests, you will not believe it. Don't kill me because I didn't update in like…forever!

NO WAY! I HAVE **216 REVIEWS!!! **I can't believe it, I love you **corni1318**!!! You gave me my 200th review. You're gonna be on my favorite list forever, as well as **Serenity's Light**, who gave me my 100th review. You two are on my favorite list for like…ever, hahahaha. Thankies everyone for sending me all these encouraging reviews, I'm so glad you guys are really liking this story.

Omg, you guys are so supportive and nice. Do you guys really think I should go pro on this kind of stuff? I love every single one of your reviews, thankies so much (gives you each a million cookies!). Ok well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, haha, I left you on a big cliffie. Lol, send in reviews, ok?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb ran through the doors of the principal office and towards the dorm. He was finally back in Heatherfield and he came and told the principal that he was back and, of course, the principal gave him his keys back and told him to tell Alan to move out.

_Oh I have no problem kicking him out of MY dorm_, Caleb thought with a smirk as he ran with his bags, not caring how heavy they were, towards the dorm rooms. He ran up the stairs and reached the floor he remembered. He had everything planned in his head already, he would open the doors softly and kick Alan out and make sure he didn't make a sound so Cornelia wouldn't wake up (Note to Caleb: then kick his ass the next day). Then he would kneel down beside her and stare at her angelic face for a while before moving her slightly and kiss her forehead gently. Then she would wake up and look at him with those soft and gentle blue eyes.

It gave him butterflies, just to think of her reactions. He didn't want to tell her that he was coming back, he wanted it to be a surprise. Suddenly, his ears gave him a very horrible signal. He heard a faint shriek, and he knew that voice very well.

"Cornelia!" Caleb dropped his bags and immediatley ran to his dorm.

**With Cornelia…**

"Alan! Please get off!" Cornelia cried as he tried to kick him off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, I won't", he breathed airily as he licked the side of her neck.

He only had his pants on and Cornelia had on a ripped undershirt (Alan's fault) and her underwear (Oo this will not get graphic, trust me, I'm not a pervert…shudders). Alan had managed to rip off her shirt, and was working on ripping off the undershirt completely. Cornelia was giving up hope. It was no use, he was too strong; she couldn't get him off of her.

_It's too late_, Cornelia thought as she breathed in a quick intake of breathe as more tears fell, _I'm going to become a single mother with the child of the worst demon ever lived. PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

A loud boom was heard from in front of them and Alan immediatley turned back to see what it was. Cornelia watched as Alan's eyes widdened.

"Get your fucking hands off of her _now_, you bastard!" Caleb yelled loudly. (wow, he's mad)

Cornelia hugged herself as Alan slowly and cautiously got up and stood up next to the bed with his hands up, like he was being caught by a police officer. Cornelia cried, she didn't know how Caleb did it to always be there for her in every situation. Oh how she loved him. She layed on her side, hugging her knees and closing her eyes, thanking

"You bastard, what the hell did you think you were doing to Cornelia? To _my _Cornelia?" Caleb yelled as he walked up to him slowly, with anger and hatred dripping in his voice.

Alan didn't answer, only stepped back so far that his back hit the wall behind him. When Caleb was close enough, Alan could see in his eyes that he wouldn't hesitate to do anything.

"I-I'm sorry! I did-didn't know wha-a-at I was th-thinking", Alan studdered, and Caleb responded right after.

"NO! You didn't know what you were thinking!" Caleb grabbed Alan's shirt and slammed him hard again the wall, Alan groaning.

"You sick bastard, were you doing what I think you were doing?" Caleb yelled.

"I-I-Uh-Um…", Alan couldn't talk anymore, he was in too much shock.

"I'm going to make sure that you never touch her again!" Caleb yelled angrily and punched his face hard, making Alan's head collide with the wall and then down.

Caleb let go of him, making Alan fall to the ground, holding his head. Caleb thought that was it for him, but then Alan looked up at him with an evil grin and he did an expert kick turn on the ground. Caleb yelped and fell to the floor. Alan stood up, but Caleb quickly grabbed his ankle and threw him with incredible strength to the other side of the room.

Alan wiped the blood from his mouth and charged at Caleb. Caleb blocked a kick and hit his gut. Alan, though, managed to make the hit less painful and quickly hit Caleb back, making Caleb groan and cough up some blood.

"You can't beat me, no matter how much you want to save her. You'll be out of the way soon enough", Alan grinned and punched Caleb hard.

Caleb fell to the ground, but instantly got up and hit Alan continuously. Alan was able to block a few, but in the last ones, Caleb got so furious that he suddenly got the speed faster than anything imaginable. Alan fell weakily to the ground.

"If you ever come near her again, I will make sure you won't be able to walk again", Caleb kicked his gut hard enough to send Alan out of the door, and crawling helplessly out. Caleb closed the door with the lock, not wanting for anything to happen.

When he turned around to talk to Cornelia, he found himself being embraced by the object of his affection. Without hesitation, Caleb wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her ear. Cornelia felt safe for the first time in weeks. His arms felt like a barrier from all the outside, and it was only her and Caleb.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I came too late. I should've been able to stop him sooner", Caleb whispered as he burried his head in her hair.

She shook her head softly, "I don't even know how you got here. You always seem to come at the right moment. Caleb, I was so scared". Cornelia clutched onto him tighter and cried harder into his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll make sure that he never does that again. I'll make sure that no one ever does that to you again. That's a promise", Caleb whispered.

"After what you just did, I don't think he'll want to", Cornelia said softly with a small giggle.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Caleb turned to look at the clock, which read 12:26 PM.

"Come on Cornelia, you should go to sleep. You've had it hard", Caleb suggested as he gently let go of her and looked into her eyes, which held panic for some reason.

"Are-Are you going to leave?" Cornelia asked in worry.

He didn't blame her, though. After what happened to her, he didn't think anyone would want to stay alone for a while.

"Of course not, I'm here to stay", Caleb smiled.

Cornelia smiled and then noticed that her attire wasn't really the best.

"Oh right, I have to change and throw these away", Cornelia sighed and went to search in the closet.

"You seriously need to sleep; just borrow one of my big shirts to sleep in that way you can regain your strength", Caleb said as he threw her one of his shirts.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead", Caleb nodded as he threw out all of Alan's things to the corner and put his bags there.

"Thank you…for everything", Cornelia let a tear fall from her eyes.

"Come on, don't cry. It's all over; I'll be sure to always be here and protect you. Now go in there and change before I have to do it for you", Caleb pushed Cornelia gently into the bathroom.

Cornelia laughed and closed the door. Caleb must have some kind of magic in order to make her laugh after what happened. Cornelia happily put on Caleb's shirt. She didn't know how or why, but all she knew was that Caleb was the only one in her life and she would never replace him…

**The Next Morning…**

"Cornelia"

Cornelia squinted and then shut them back at the greeting of the sun's rays.

"Come on, Cornelia. You have to get up, it's time to go to school", Caleb's voice told her.

Cornelia groaned and then sat up slowly to look into the warm and piercing green eyes of the one and only Caleb. It sorta scared her because he was kneeling in her bed extremely close to her face and that was the first thing she saw so it sorta freaked her out. Cornelia smirked and poked his forehead, making him fall back on her bed.

"Hey, what was that for!" Caleb whined as he rubbed his forehead.

"You scared me! Don't get so close to me when I wake up!" Cornelia laughed as she got up and went to her closet.

"Geez, you and your finger of death", Caleb grumbled as he got up from her bed and started to organize his closet and dumping out Alan's things carelessly; Cornelia walking into the bathroom to change.

After a few minutes, Cornelia came out of the bathroom and Caleb had everything organized…not counting Alan's things.

"Ok, you ready to face everyone else now?" Cornelia asked silently as she grabbed her backpack.

"Yeah, I hope they won't tackle me…but before we go…", Caleb lifted her chin to see her eyes still shaking with fear.

"Cornelia, are you sure you don't want to wait another day? After what happened last night-"

"No, I'm fine. I don't wanna be left alone…that's all", Cornelia replied, her gaze going from his eyes to the floor.

Caleb saw the fear and pain in her eyes and hugged her, which made her gasp at the sudden action.

"I promise I won't let anyone do that to you again", Caleb whispered into her hair and subconciously held onto her tighter.

Cornelia clutched onto him and burried her face in his chest, not wanting to cry. A quick knock on the door and then a slam was heard.

"Corny, where is my granola ba-oh my god, Caleb!" Irma exclaimed as she dropped her books on the floor as she saw Caleb slowly let go of Cornelia and look at her.

"Uh…yo"

"Yo? YO?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY WHEN YOU GOT HERE WITHOUT TELLING ME? YO?!?!?!" Irma yelled as she ran over and hit him repeatedly with her book.

"Ow! Hey!" Caleb groaned as he covered his head.

"How could you NOT TELL ME YOU WERE HERE YOU BIG PALOOKA!" Irma yelled as she dropped the book and hugged him.

Cornelia started to laugh as Caleb desperatley tried to escape Irma's death grisp and Irma just kept holding onto him.

"Hey Cornelia! I wanted to-oh my god, Caleb!" Alex exclaimed as Irma let go of him and Caleb smiled wide at his best friend.

"Alex!"

"Caleb!"

"Alex!"

"Caleb!"

"This is getting gay!" Irma smirked.

Caleb and Alex gave her death glares before the two started to jabber incontrollably at each other. Irma rolled her eyes and walked over to Cornelia.

"When did he get back?"

"Yesterday night"

"And you didn't even _bother_ to call me? I am shocked", Irma pouted.

"I'm sorry, I was…busy", Cornelia forced a smile.

"It's ok, as long as ol' Caleb is back", Irma smirked as she went over to grab Alex's ear.

"Ow! Irma!" Alex exclaimed.

"We have to get our books to go, we'll tell the others about Caleb and you can meet up later. Come on", Irma dragged him away and waved good bye.

"Wow, I can't imagine what everyone else is going to be like", Caleb sighed.

"Well we have to find out sooner or later. Come on, let's go to class before it gets really late", Cornelia said as she walked out.

"Ok", Caleb closed the door and walked with her to class.

**A few class periods later… (A/N: Caleb was with the principal catching up with things and is barley going to enter the class)**

"Hey! Hey! Everyone be quiet!" Mr. Nolen exclaimed over the class who started talking loudly.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU EACH EAT A PUMPKIN PIE!" he yelled.

Everyone gasped and then turned into angels.

"Good, now I have a few announcements…the first one is that your friend Caleb Hart has come to stay with us again", Mr. Nolen smiled as Caleb came through the door and waved.

"OH MY GOD CALEB!" everyone yelled and ran up to hug him.

"I'M GETTING OUT THE PUMPKIN PIES!" Mr. Nolen threatened.

Everyone gasped again and ran to their seats.

"You can have your reunion later. Caleb you can take your original seat next to Miss Hale", Mr. Nolen said.

"Kay", Caleb sat in his desk and gave Cornelia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Holy pancakes! What happened between you two?!?! The last time you were here, you HATED each other……………" a nerdy boy exclaimed.

Silence…

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HER!!!!!!!!" a blonde girl (a Caleb fangirl) yelled in horror as she ran over to him and leaned on his desk.

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT GOING OUT WITH HER!" she pleaded as all the other girls (except his friends, duh) ran up to his desk.

Some started to cry, some were pouting, some were on their knees begging, some were glaring daggers at Cornelia, and some had a tint of hope in their eyes that mabye it wasn't true.

"CALEB! NOO! ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HER?!?!?!" the same blonde girl asked loudly.

"…Yeah I am", Caleb said plainly as he leaned on his chair and crossed his arms.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all the girls yelled so loudly that people from the entire hallway opened their doors and looked out in curiosity.

"Girls! Girls! Be quiet! You're drawing too much attention to yourselves!" Mr. Nolen exclaimed as he covered his ears.

"CALEB! HOW COULD YOU PICK HER OVER ME!!!" some girls would yell and cry.

This brought the attention all the other Caleb fan girls in the hallway and they immediatley ran to his class and huddled up with Caleb.

"WHO'S HE GOING OUT WITH?!" they yelled desperatley.

"With…WITH HER!" the girls in Caleb's class pointed angrily at Cornelia, who glared at them.

"Will you just shut up? Let Caleb chose who he wants to be with, stop pressuring him!" Cornelia yelled furiously and stood up from her seat in a threatening stance. How dare they get all over Caleb. Nu-uh.

"Easy for you to say! You're going out with _the_ Caleb Hart!" they all yelled.

Mr. Nolen was hiding behind his book. The pumpkin pie threat would not work with this one (LOL!).

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Caleb yelled and stood up from his seat.

The girls gasped and stared at him in disbelief. Caleb pushed the crowd asside and walked over to Cornelia. He looked into her eyes before grabbing her hand and raising it high.

"Cornelia Hale is my girlfriend, deal with it. You didn't get your chance with me because you are pathetic and desperate fan girls. And anyone who wants to mess with her has to go through me", Caleb said seriously.

As if on cue, the bell rang and everyone just stayed staring at them. Caleb lowered his and Cornelia's hand, not letting go. He looked at them threatening one last time before walking hand-in-hand with Cornelia to lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

YAY! Ok, um, I cut it short because I just wanted to get this chapter in. I'm gonna give you a small summary of the next chapter:

**Alan comes back for revenge on Caleb, but not in a physical way…you'll have to see what it is when you read the other chapter. **

**Cornelia starts to have more dreams about the boy that gave her the charm and sees his face more clearly. **

**What is Caleb going to say when he finds out about this? **

Send in reviews, no flames! Thankies so much for your encouragment I love you all! Byez!


	18. Never Make Somebody Your Everything

I'll admit…the reason why I didn't update so fast was because I was indecisive of how this story was going to turn out. Now, don't make fun of me, but I had a dream of how this story will end…

Caleb- You had a dream about your story? (shakes head) You are so freaky

Me- When did you get back from the nut house? (glares)

Caleb- (glares more) Nut head

Me- Biscotti (A/N: means Italian cookie XP)

Caleb- Chesse puff

Me- BANANA BISCUIT!

Caleb- Darnit! (crosses arms and walks away)

Me- (triumphant smile) My randomness won again! Sweet!…oh and sorry if I scared some of you with the raping thing, it's rated T for a reason ya know. LoL I scare myself sometimes.

Caleb- (mumbles) You scare me all the time

Me- (flames rise around me and I grow bigger with an evil face) What did you say?

Caleb- (scrunches up in a ball) I love you?

Me- (turns back to normal) Too bad, I love Sasuke…GO TO YOUR FUTURE WIFE!!!!

Caleb- (looks at me weirdly)

Me- (sighs) Cornelia, you dodo

Caleb- Oh right (runs away)

Oh and peeps, I just wanna tell you that for sure I will not delete this story. I already made a comitment to finish this story no matter what!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Recap_

"_EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Caleb yelled and stood up from his seat._

_The girls gasped and stared at him in disbelief. Caleb pushed the crowd asside and walked over to Cornelia. He looked into her eyes before grabbing her hand and raising it high. _

"_Cornelia Hale is my girlfriend, deal with it. You didn't get your chance with me because you are pathetic and desperate fan girls. And anyone who wants to mess with her has to go through me", Caleb said seriously. _

_As if on cue, the bell rang and everyone just stayed staring at them. Caleb lowered his and Cornelia's hand, not letting go. He looked at them threatening one last time before walking hand-in-hand with Cornelia to lunch._

Cornelia turned back to the empty hallway and then back at Caleb.

"Caleb you didn't have to go freaking them out like that", Cornelia said with a small giggle.

"It's their own fault for insulting you", Caleb smirked.

Cornelia was about to respond when suddenly her skin became pale and she ran behind Caleb. Caleb turned his head to her in worry.

"What's wrong?"

Cornelia said nothing but pointed a shaky finger in front of them. Caleb looked forward and immediatley his face turned into anger. In front of them was the one that was hated by the two.

Alan.

Alan had a cast on his arm and leg, not to mention a black eye. He stared angrily and Caleb as he came out from the principal's office. As he walked past Caleb, he didn't take off his glare as the two stared at each other's eyes in pure hatred. Alan then soon faded away into the distance, not even glancing at Cornelia.

"Why was he in the principal's office?" Caleb asked no one in particular as he kept his same face.

"Do you think he told about last night?…And blamed you?" Cornelia asked in worry.

"Mr. Caleb Hart! Report to the principal's office immediatley!" the speaker rang.

"I guess I'm about to find out", Caleb sighed as he started walking to the door when he felt Cornelia grab onto his arm.

He turned back to look into her extremely worried eyes. Caleb smiled warmly and kissed her cheek, holding her arms protectingly.

"Nothing is going to happen, don't worry. You just go and wait for me at the caffeteria, ok?" Caleb nodded as a sign that everything was going to be fine.

Cornelia smiled and nodded as she slowly retreated and walked to the caffeteria. Caleb watched in content as her hair followed her into the caffeteria. _God, the things she does to me…_, he thought as he knocked at Mrs. Knickerbocker's door.

"Who is it?"

"Caleb Hart, ma'am"

"Oh yes, Mr. Hart, come in"

Caleb took a deep breathe as he entered the door. He saw Mrs. Kickerbocker sitting sternly in her seat, gesturing for him to sit in the chair. The thing that was out of place was the blonde girl sitting in the other chair, which he only saw the back of. He slowly made his way to the chair and sat down.

"Caleb, I'm sure you remember Miss Inisuki", Mrs. Knickerbocker gestured towards the blonde.

At the mention of the last name Caleb's eyes widdened and turned to stare in disbelief at the girl with blonde hair. Her face was covered by her hair.

"Of course he remembers me. After all, I had a chat with him on the phone in London, didn't I, sweet cakes?" she teased as the girl flipped her hair and revealed her face…

**In the Caffeteria…**

Cornelia sat down with her friends at the usual table.

"Oh my gosh, Cornelia, what's it like to have Macho Numero Uno (Number one) back in school?" Hay Lin squealed, with a very bad spanish accent.

"You don't know how awsome it is to have him back", Cornelia sighed.

"It's so adorable! So let's see now-", Hay Lin took out a pink notebook from out of nowhere and flipped through the pages.

Irma, chewing on her sandwitch leaned to her side to see the pages. Elyon, on the other hand, was staring at the book, still wondering where she got it from. The other girls were just staring at Hay Lin.

"-Ok, so in my books, the relationship has been going pretty well…not counting the parts that you didn't tell us!" Hay Lin cleared her throat and continued.

"Then we have Will and Matt. In my book, it says that they've had 7 dates and this Friday will be the 8th going to the carnival. Am I right?" Hay Lin smiled widely at the two.

Both Will and Matt had their mouths open in complete shock.

"Oh my god, you stalker!" Irma smacked Hay Lin.

"Is it really that serious?" Hay Lin looked at her friends in panic.

"I'll be the judge", Alex said as he stood up and leaned to the front to snatch the book from her hands and sat down to read it. He flipped through the pages while drinking his Sprite. He stopped on one particular page and almost chocked on the Sprite.

"What? What's the matter?" Taranee asked.

Alex stood up from his seat once he got over the choking and stared at Hay Lin with disbelief and shock.

"So is it bad?" Hay Lin asked innocently.

"BAD? No one was supposed to know that me and Elyon made out in Chemistry! You're not even in our class! We didn't tell anyone!" Alex exclaimed, but then dropped the book and covered his mouth.

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO MADE OUT IN CHEMISTRY?!" Will exclaimed as the girls started to giggle uncontrolably (SP?). Elyon, on the other hand, held her face in her hands and shook her head in an embarrasing gesture.

"Nice job, dude. In chemistry?" Matt elbowed Alex, who was still in the same posture.

"Alex, you so blew it", Elyon groaned as everyone began to ask questions.

**Back with Caleb…**

Caleb stared at the girl known as Amy Inisuki. She changed a lot. She looked exactly like Cornelia! The only difference was that Amy's posture was slackier, her hair was slightly less straight and glossy. The most noticeable difference was her eyes, which were brown. Whenever Caleb would look into her eyes, he would only see what an angel's eyes would hold. However, when he looked into Amy's for the first time in years…he could only describe it as dirty and a total slut.

"A-Amy? What are you doing here?" Caleb asked after what seemed like an hour.

"I transferred. Alan convinced me to come back", Amy replied with a big smile.

"And since you are the closest to her, you will be showing her around for the first couple of days. After all, a lot of things changed since she left", Mrs. Knickerbocker said…more like, ordered.

"Not to disrespect, ma'am, but I think that Alan is closer to her than me", Caleb said as he tensed in his seat.

"Aw, don't get nervous, wittle Caleb. I don't bite", Amy winked.

"Alan did say you would say that, and he said that he is in no condition to be walking around so much. I agree with him. I have no idea how he got all of those casts, but you are the one that is second closest to her", Mrs. Knickerbocker explained.

"But-"

"I won't take no for an answer. Now go and show her to the caffeteria before lunch is over", Mrs. Knickerbocker rushed them out.

Amy walked out first, followed by Caleb who closed the door and walked past her. Amy huffed and grabbed his arm.

"That's no way to treat me! Show me around, sweet cakes", Amy pouted.

"Amy…I don't even know where to begin with you…but do me a favor and don't _ever_ call me sweet cakes, especially in public", Caleb sighed in frustration as he continued walking.

"I said-"

"The caffeteria is over here, which is where we are right now so hurry up", Caleb said as he entered the caffeteria.

Amy grinned and ran after him to the caffeteria.

…

"I said I'm sorry and I won't do it again!" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"You better, I'm watching you, you evil stalker", Irma stared at Hay Lin with caution.

"Ok ok, I promise", Hay Lin smiled.

Elyon laughed and then saw Caleb coming through the doors, looking pretty frustrated.

"Oh hi Ca-", Elyon stood up and waved but stopped once he saw Amy running through and holding onto Caleb.

Her mouth dropped. Everyone else in the table turned to what Elyon was looking at and gasped. Cornelia's eyes widdened. _That girl looks exactly like me!…Wait…isn't that the girl Caleb talked about before…mabye…he likes her again…_Cornelia felt like crying, but she didn't want to make a show in front of everyone.

"Caleb…what's going on?" Elyon walked over to them (being best friends and all).

Caleb sighed as he detached himself from Amy, wanting to hit her, "Amy transferred back"

"Oh…that's great! Hi again Amy", Elyon extended her hand.

Amy looked at her in disgust, "Yeah…hi Edgyon"

Elyon dropped her jaw and then her hands became fists. "It's Elyon"

"Yeah whatever. Oh Caleb I missed you", Amy hugged Caleb's chest. The whole group came up to him. Caleb growled and pushed her away.

"Caleb! What's gotten into you?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"I already told you, and I want you to get it through your thick skull. I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore", Caleb explained, clearly pissed off.

"Caleb, Caleb, calm down", Taranee ran in between the two, hoping he would calm down.

"Calm down? Don't you remember what happened years ago? After that "big show" that she made in front of everyone, she just comes and…and acts like this!" Caleb closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Caleb", Cornelia walked in front of him, causing Caleb to open his eyes. "Look, come here for a second please"

Caleb followed her without a fuss outside, leaving the group with worry in their eyes and Amy with an angry expression.

"Cornelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand-"

"No no, it's ok. I know your temper gets the better of you sometimes, but…I'm gonna give you a suggestion, is that ok?" Cornelia asked.

"Of course it's ok"

"I think…I think that you should forget about what happened between you and Amy in the past and start off new", Cornelia finally said.

"What? How am I supposed to do that? After what she did, it will never be the same", Caleb looked bewildered.

"I know, but it'll make things a lot easier. And who knows? Mabye you'll be able to put your friendship back together. It's just a suggestion though…", Cornelia said, her eyes looking to the floor.

Caleb raised an eyebrow. _What's wrong with her?_

"Cornelia-"

"Cornelia! Caleb! Come on, we're gonna study in my dorm for the test next period", Alex called over to them as everyone walked out of the caffeteria.

Caleb turned back to Cornleia, only to see her walking to the group. "Wait, Corneli-"

"Caleb! You have to show me around!" Amy came from out of nowhere and was standing in front of him.

"I have to study, I'll show you around later"

"Well you should've studied yesterday, come on!" Amy dragged him away with such strength, that Caleb couldn't escape her grasp.

**With Alex, Hay Lin, Nigel, Elyon, Cornelia, and Eric… (they (and Caleb) have the test next period)**

"Cornelia, trust me! I know him, he won't fall for her again!" Alex hugged the blonde girl.

"I'm ok, guys. I promise", Cornelia said. All randomly when they entered Alex's dorm, they started to hug Cornelia and confort her when she was absolutely fine.

"Of course it's not ok! Oh this is just like the soap operas. I think you should go tell that chick Amy off", Hay Lin suggested.

"Yeah, Cornelia, she has no right to be hugging onto your boyfriend like that", Elyon crossed her arms. "She's a disrespectful image stealer"

"Huh?"

"Yeah it's true! She looks exactly like you, but you're the pretty version", Alex exclaimed.

They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"…What?"

"I think he means the decent version", Eric cut in.

"Look, I appreciate your help and all, but I think I'll do what I have to do and beat the hell out of her if she touches him again", Cornelia smiled.

"YAY! LET'S GO DO IT NOW!" Hay Lin yelled and ran out the hall.

"HAY LIN!" They all exclaimed and ran after her.

They turned a corner and fell to the floor because they bumped into Hay Lin's frozen version.

"Hay Lin! What the-" they all froze as they looked in front of them.

In front of Cornelia and Caleb's door (it was a few doors down from where they were standing) was Caleb and Amy…kissing! Caleb had his hands on her waist while one of Amy's was on top of Caleb's hand and the other around his neck.

Everything froze.

Cornelia stood up with all the energy she had left.

Her world shattered.

She ran.

Ran as far away as possible.

Crying. Crying because of the pain her heart gave to her.

Even though the others ran after her, she was too fast for them.

_Don't make someone your everything, because when they're gone you've got nothing…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb- … (cries in a corner) Why did you do that to her!

Me- I'm sorry, Caleb

I bet you were all squealing ready to read a happy chapter, weren't you. Sorry to burst your bubble (sweatdrops). You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out why that happened. Send in reviews, no flames please!!! Thankies!


	19. Realization of The Mistake

I know, you want to strangle Amy so bad. Don't worry, you will get your chance eventually, bwahahahaha. Oh and I know for sure that I'm going to slap Caleb silly for doing that (shakes head) tsk tsk.

Caleb- WHAT?! _You're _the one that wrote the dialog! Why would you slap me?!

Me- Because I feel like it

Caleb- (sweatdrops) I hate you

Me- I know, I love you too (smiles triumphantly)

**Ooh and this is where all the drama starts happening. Bwahahahaha!**

Oh and **mew cinnoman **and **Miss Spazzmerica**, you two have been reviewing like crazy! And not just this one, but all my other ones too. But that's why I love ya!!! xD Readers, say hello to my two biggest reviewers!!!!! Woo!!! You two rock my world lol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shit! Cornelia! Wait!" Nigel ran after her as long as everyone else, except Alex.

Oh yeah, Alex was really mad. How could his best friend, of all people, do that? Nobody messes with the blonde girl without getting past Alex; not even Caleb. He stomped his way up to them, while Amy broke the kiss and looked at Alex. Caleb still had his eyes closed and he opened them to see Alex's pissed face.

"Uhh…bye Caleb!" Amy ran off, leaving him to blame and get hit.

"Alex, I-"

BAM!

Caleb fell to the ground with a bloddy nose. Caleb looked up in shock at his best friend.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Alex yelled, causing some of the people from the dorms open the doors.

"Alex! Let me explain!" Caleb stood up and held up his hands in defense.

"NO! There's nothing to explain about what happened! It's exactly what it looked like, and I know it! You make me just sick! I remember how you were before Cornelia was here, you would always, and I mean _always_, complain that you would never find the girl that would truly make you happy…", Alex's voice started to break down as tears fell from his eyes. REAL TEARS!

Alex sniffled but continued to yell angrily, "And I put up with all of that nonsense! Why? Because I knew that you deserved to find happiness and I, your best friend, would always support you until you got your happiness! And when you finally did, I said to myself, 'Hey, Caleb's finally happy after all this time'…"

A river of tears flowed down his cheeks, "AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU FOUND THE ONE THING THAT COMPLETED YOU, THAT ACTUALLY MADE YOU HAPPY AND LOVE YOUR LIFE! AND YOU THREW IT AWAY FOR THAT BACKSTABBER THAT RUINED YOU YEARS AGO! AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN CORNELIA THIS UPSET, HOW COULD YOU!……When Cornelia came…you were the best friend I knew…BUT NOW I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

The girls and guys looking at them were speachless and shocked. Caleb was even more shocked…he didn't let him explain! He had it all wrong! But…it made him feel so guilty and was at loss of words…his best friend…he was loosing his best friend in front of everyone…

Alex growled angrily and punched the wall so hard, that it left a huge dent.

"After we find Cornelia, I'm taking her away from your dorm and I'm making her move in with Elyon! I'm sure she'll be much happier there", Alex said slowly, violently wiping the tears out of his eyes.

He started to walk away, but when he got to the corner, he turned his head back and said on the verge of another break down:

"…And go find yourself a new best friend…cause I won't be here for you any longer…"

Caleb's eyes widdened.

…

"Cornleia! Cornelia please come out!" Eric begged as he, Hay Lin, Elyon, and Nigel tried to get her out of the closet in Elyon's dorm (the door was opened, and it was closest).

"No!" Cornelia sobbed.

"Please Cornelia, we wanna help you! I'll cry with you", Elyon tried to convince her.

"Yeah, look, I'll go get the tissues and a picture of Caleb so you can hit on. Do you want me to get you the scissors and permanent marker to mark his face?" Hay Lin asked in a calm voice.

"N-Not now", Cornelia continued to cry softly.

"What do we do? We have to get her out of there", Nigel told the others.

"I'll talk to her", Alex said as he walked in and came to the closet.

"I doubt you'll be able to do anything, Alex. We've tried everything…and where were you?" Elyon asked.

"I'll explain everything later, just let me talk to her. Can you give me some time?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but you better tell us when she comes out, and if nothing happenes in 10 minutes, we're coming back", Hay Lin said as the rest left and closed the door, leaving Alex and Cornelia.

"Cornelia, it's me, Alex", Alex started, as he leaned on the wall next to the closet.

"Alex please leave", Cornelia said sadly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Look, just listen to me. You can stay in the closet all day, but just hear me out. Caleb…I don't know why the hell he did that. You do know the story of him and Amy right?" Alex asked, but clearly didn't help when she started crying more.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, when the end happened, you don't know how much pain he had to go through. I didn't even believe there was such pain and I couldn't do anything about it. But when you came…he changed. And he was really happy again, like a new man. And let me tell you, he never treated Amy like that, so I don't know why he would do that…I'm probably making you feel worse, aren't I?"

"Yeah…just a little"

"I'm sorry, I should just shut up but…I just wanna tell you that if Caleb wants to be a jerk and go off with the girl that completely broke him, then let him be. Because I know that someone like you deserves someone better. I know for a fact that there's at least one guy that won't treat you like that bastard, you know? Cause…you're really smart, and talented, and pretty…no one should take advantage of that"

He heard her cries soften a bit, and then heard movement inside. Cornelia opened the door and ran at him, hugging him like her life depended on it and crying loudly into his shirt. Alex held onto her protectingly and tried to confort her.

"Alex, why! Why would he do that! I love him so much! I don't understand! What did I do?" her voice muffled as she clutched onto him tighter.

"Shh shh, it's ok. It's not your fault at all, I don't blame you", Alex said softly as he stroked her hair gently.

"Alex…" Cornelia looked up at his eyes after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Why…are you being like this to me?"

Alex chuckled softly, "I have no idea, you're just really close to me and I don't think you deserve to be treated like that by anyone"

The two looked into each other's eyes, and at that moment, both of them felt something tingling in them. (O.O This means trouble, folks)

…

Elyon, Nigel, Hay Lin, and Eric were standing a few halls down, talking about everything that just happened.

"I still don't believe it", Nigel shook his head in disbelief.

"I know! And he was so possesive over her and- well well, look who it is" Hay Lin glared as she saw Caleb walked towards them.

The gang turned to him and glared, crossing their arms.

"Guys! I-"

SLAP!

Elyon slapped him hard. "Don't start with us!"

"Please! Let me explain! Nobody's letting me explain!" Caleb exclaimed as he held onto his cheek in pain.

"Fine, but you better have a really good reason, or we'll never forgive you" Hay Lin threatened.

"Ok well, here's what happened"

_Flashback…_

"_Come on, Caleb! Show me around!" Amy pleaded. _

"_No, I have more important things to do", Caleb said as he started to walk to the dormitories. _

"_Studying? That's more important that me?"Amy grabbed his arm forcefully. _

"_No, but my girlfriend is! Now let me go!" Caleb yanked his arm from her and walked again, never looking at her. _

"_Girlfriend! Which one is your girlfriend, which you didn't tell me!"_

"_I did too tell you! I told you on the phone. Her name is Cornelia Hale, she's the blond one. And I don't know what's going on, but you seriously did something to make her act all weird and I'm going to find out what", Caleb said entering the dormitories and up to his room. _

_Everything was quiet when he stepped on the floor, so he turned back to find "Cornelia" a few doors away in front of their dorm, her back turned to him._

"_Cornelia!" Caleb exclaimed happily as he ran towards her. _

"_Cornelia" only turned around for a second before finding Caleb's lips on hers. She worked up a devious plan and went with the flow, so she kissed him back and forced his arms to go around her waist. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Nigel's voice cut in-_

"_Shit! Cornelia! Wait!"_

_That's when Caleb froze. Oh god, I just made a horrible mistake, didn't I?_

_End of Flashback…_

"I thought it was Cornelia because the back of Amy's hair looks like Cornelia's! And I didn't realize it until Nigel said 'Cornelia' and ran off. Please tell me Cornelia's ok", Caleb pleaded.

The gang looked at each other with pity.

"Man, I feel sorry for you. She's in Elyon's closet, crying really hard. We tried to get her out, but we couldn't. Alex said that he was going to try and get her out, so we gave him some time", Eric explained.

"So you're telling me…that Cornelia is alone…with Alex?!" Caleb yelled.

"Uh…yeah?" Nigel nodded.

"Oh god", Caleb ran past them, the group not far behind.

He ran as fast as he could and reached the door. He opened it and immediatley exclaimed, "Cornelia!"

Alex pulled her behind him as she started to cry at the hear of his voice. She loved him! It hurt so much to remember…

"Get away from her, Caleb. You've caused her enough pain", Alex growled.

At this point, the gang was also inside the room.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do. She's my girlfriend! And I need to talk to her before I lose my mind with the horrible mistake I did!" Caleb explained.

"What, Caleb?" Cornelia sighed as she bravely stood in front of Alex, with her eyes shot down.

"Cornelia-" Alex put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch her!", Caleb growled possesively.

Alex gave out an annoyed groan, "Stop acting like she's still yours! I have the right to put my hand on her shoulder, and I have the right to hug her in confort like I did a few minutes ago"

Caleb growled angrily at him, but his attention soon went back to the blond angel, "Cornelia, please let me explain!"

"Just drop it, Caleb. Please…" Cornelia said as she never let her eyes leave the floor.

"Cornelia…please, I…I can't bear to lose you…" Caleb pleaded.

"You can't bear it? Well I don't really see that, seeing as how you easily kissed Amy in the hallway and forgeting about me", Cornelia cried softly as she held onto her arms.

"Cornelia I-"

"Caleb…let's talk about this later, I don't want to talk about it right now", Cornelia sighed.

"I can't stand with this feeling inside my heart, Cornelia. We need to fix this now. When we're not in tune, my heart hurts unbearably, I won't be able to stand it", Caleb pleaded.

"Caleb, she'll talk to you when she wants to. For now, just leave it be", Alex said as he stepped up in front of her. "Come on, Cornelia, I'll go get you a cookie; I know you like cookies", Alex said as he grabbed her hand and lead her outside, followed by the others, giving Caleb a sad look.

Caleb watched as Alex took the hand of the girl he loved and walked with her. She didn't refuse or protest, she just walked past him. What hurt him even more was that when Cornelia passed, he took a glimpse of her eyes. They only held sorrow and pain…but he also saw that she still loved him. It killed him, to know that he caused her this much pain. He was breaking. Cornelia meant everything to him. And because of one stupid mistake, he blew his happiness.

_I'll get you back, Cornelia…we were meant for each other…and I know you still love me, like I love you…please…don't leave me…I am nothing without you…Amy is so dead…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb- (looks at me with disbelief) NOW YOU'RE MAKING ME ALONE AGAIN?!?!?!

Me- Yes, I'm sorry, it's just making the story good, but all my readers know that ALL my stories are C&C so I won't disappoint them

Caleb- You better, or I swear I'm going to steal all your sugar coated rainbow cookies

Me- (gasp) How do you know about the sugar coated rainbow cookies?!?!?!

Caleb- I know, becaues I know (evil grin)

Me- Ooookkkk, freaky. Yeah ok, so people read and review, no flames! And like I said before, if you know me well, I'm just torturing you with the Alex thing xP


	20. ZOMG

**BAD NEWS!!! T.T**

People...I know I said I wasn't going to delete this but...I am...I think I lost my writting touch. I've tried to write the other chapter, but it doesn't come out how I want it to. It comes out too rushed and all...I don't think I should continue this. I'm going to discontinue it...now I want you all to review...and tell me if you fell for it! HA! Omg I bet you believed me didn't you?!?!?! No, I'm kidding, I have the chapter done...I'm gonna give some time to see if you guys fell for it. OMG i'm so awsome xD. I already have the chapter, don't worry. I lurve you all!


	21. The Resolution At Last

Kay sorry for scaring you! I won't do it again...sowee...I couldn't control myself. Well actually some was true; I had no idea what to write and it didn't sound fluent...I don't think it still does but this is technically what I had in my head. Don't kill me, life's getting harder now T.T

Caleb- Oh nooow you're nice to them aren't you?

Me- (smiles nervously) Ahehe what are you talking about?

Caleb- (growls)

Me- Ooook, I'm going to back away now…

Caleb- Yeah, that's right. Back away, bwahahahahaha.

"Sprite"- talking "Sprite"- thinking "Sprite"- inner self 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elyon, Alex, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Nigel, and Eric were outside in a patch of field outside the high school.

"You really love him don't you, Cornelia?" Eric asked Cornelia with saddened eyes.

Cornelia was sitting down hugging her knees, letting her tears wet her knees. "Yes, but right now I wish I didn't…"

"I think you should let that bastard suffer" Alex crossed his arms as he paced around.

Elyon stared at him as he paced back and forth. She was still confused about what happened in the dorm. The look Alex was giving Cornelia was the one he usually gave her. Of course, she and Alex weren't going out yet because Alex was too…well, all Elyon knew was that Alex was mature enough in his sense that once he broke up with a girl, their friendship would never be the same. It made sense, Elyon would think to herself at times, mabye Alex was scared of losing her as a friend. At the same time, though, she wished he had the courage to ask her out. I mean, she knew it just wasn't right if a girl asked a guy out. She had to admit, she did feel…jealous. The good thing about it was that Cornelia still loved Caleb…

_Ugh, I sound horrible don't I? _Elyon thought as she went over to Cornelia.

Elyon decided to ask Alex about the whole thing. So she stood up and suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him a distance from them.

"Elyon? What's up?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Do you like Cornelia?" Elyon said quickly and covered her mouth just as quickly.

Alex smirked, "Heh, my plan worked then"

Elyon looked at him searching for an answer, "Wha-?"

Alex chuckled, "I don't like her, Ely. I mean, she's my friend, first. I would be taking advantage of her if I asked her out or anything, second. I just wanted to make sure she was in confort"

"What?! Then- I mean…why did you give her that look you always give…girls you like?" Elyon said, a tint of a light pink appearing on her cheeks.

Alex smiled and leaned close to her, "Because I wanted to see what your reaction was, so that I could do this"

Alex held both sides of her face with his hands and, without warning, captured her lips with his. Elyon's eyes widened, but after a while she gave in and began to kiss him back. After a few seconds, Alex slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. Elyon laughed and nervously played with one of her pig-tails.

"Wow…so all of that was so you could kiss me?" Elyon blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that and cause I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do me the honor of being the one and only woman in my heart", Alex smiled nervously as he took out a necklace with a beautiful purple heart with Elyon's name engraved in it.

Elyon's eyes shined and she looked at Alex in disbelief, "This isn't a joke, is it?"

"Of course not! Why would I joke about something like this…you don't wuv me?" Alex pouted.

"Yes I wuv you, and yes I'll be your girlfriend", Elyon laughed as she hugged him tightly. Alex smiled widely and hugged her back.

**Later under the sunset…**

Cornelia sat under a cherry blossom tree, hugging her knees to herself as she watched the sunset. Everyone decided that it was the right thing to do to leave her alone for the time.

**Hey…are you ok?**

_sighs) I just thought Caleb was different from all the other guys that look at more than one person…I wish he only had one girl in his heart…_

**(Stays quiet for a few seconds) Well…do you think we should go with plan B?**

_I can't go with plan B, I can't run away from my sadness…_

**But you're not, you're just going to clear your head and then you can face the problem when you're ready. **

_What problems? Caleb doesn't love me, and I just have to get over him. Bada-bing, bada-boom. It's finished!_

…**You sure?**

Cornelia sighed in sadness and buried her head in her knees and cried softly. She needed to get away to clear her head somehow. She couldn't stand it. And the fact that she was going to have to see him when she went back to her dorm… Mabye her inner self was right…plan B…

**XxX**

Caleb paced around in the dorm room, waiting for Cornelia to come back. He had already planned a speech in his head to explain everything to her. Now all he needed was for her to walk into the dorm.

He stopped to look down at the small box he had in his hand. He hadn't realized until now of how much effect she had on him. If anything were to happen that he couldn't see her again, he'd go crazy. It seemed that he was addicted to the blonde angel, but he had no complains…

Finally after a few minutes of thinking, he heard a key go into the doorknob. Caleb quickly put the box in his pocket and sat down on his bed. The door opened slowly and Cornelia stepped in and looked at Caleb briefly, then closed the door.

"Caleb, do you know where I put my bags?" Cornelia asked as she went to her closet and opened it.

Caleb stood up, "Cornelia, I-…your bags? Why do you need your bags?"

A shaky sigh was drawn out, "C-Caleb…I'm leaving…back to my hometown to spend time with my family"

Caleb's eyes widdened and ran up in front of her, "Cornelia, don't do this to me! Why are you moving? You can't!"

Cornelia looked up at his piercing emerald eyes and almost cried, but restrained. "It's to clear my head. A lot of things have been happening and I really need to get out for a while"

Caleb shook his head and held her arms, "Please, Cornelia…let me explain. I know you're trying to avoid me, but you have to listen to me…please"

Baby blue met emerald as Cornelia nodded softly.

"But first-", Caleb started as he slid his hands down to hold hers softly, "I need to know if…you still love me…"

A few tears ran down Cornelia's cheeks as she nodded.And for the next few minutes, Caleb told her everything- about Amy, the confusion, and everything that he felt after that. Caleb just hoped that anybody would hear him and make Cornelia stay…

**(I was gonna leave it there, but 1. It's too short for my tastes. And 2. You don't deserve it x3)**

"Cornelia, _you_ are the only one that will ever affect me, _you_ are the only one that will ever sneak past my serious side, _you_…are the only one that will now and forever hold my heart…"

Cornelia started to cry silently. She knew that he was telling the truth because he wouldn't take such a thing so easily. Caleb is not the type of guy to joke around about these things.

_How could I have been so stupid. He loves me…and I love him…_

Caleb looked at her with a tint of hope in his eyes as Cornelia slowly opened her arms and hugged him. Caleb immediatley held her tightly in his arms, afraid she might disappear if he let go. Cornelia started to sob in his chest as she clutched onto his shirt tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Caleb. I was s-so stupid to think y-you'd leave me for her", Cornelia sobbed.

Caleb smiles and lifted her chin up so their eyes could meet. He cupped the sides of her face and brushed away her tears gently with his thumbs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it should be me to be asking for forgivness…" Caleb slowly leaned down to brush his lips against Cornelia's. Cornelia pressed her lips with his, knowing that she was forgiven for judging him and now everything was going to be ok.

They held onto each other tightly, knowing that now, they knew it wasn't just a crush…it was definetley love.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wow the ending sucked...Ok, I've already been working on the other chapter. Please review and if you dare flame me...I WILL DELETE THE STORY SERIOUSLY! xx


	22. Uhoh

Well yeah...thank goodness it didn't suck that much (sweatdrop)! And I'm not through with this story yet...but I have to say...it _is_ coming closer and closer to the end. This chapter is where all the pieces of the puzzle start to come together. Sooner or later you will have to face the fact that...(sniffles) this story will finish.

Caleb: (rolls eyes) Pssch, stop being so sappy

Me: Hey! It's getting very emotional, ok?!

Caleb: Tss, girls...but hey aren't you gonna tell them?

Me: Ooh yeah. Okay people, it's not official but...I'm thinking of making a sequel to this fiction since it's been such a big succes. What do you guys think?

Caleb: Well it's kinda obvious that everyone's gonna love it

Me: You know what? I'm so thinking of putting Cornelia with someone else right now (glares)

Caleb: OMG NO!!! (runs away)

**Sequel? Yes or no? **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Hey Cornelia" _

_Cornelia opened her eyes and found herself in the same place where she and her promised boy last saw each other. She looked around and saw that her body had shrunk to her 5 year old self. She stood up and looked around. _

_"Cornelia! Don't just stand there. Turn around" _

_She turned around but saw nothing. "Hello? Please come out". She coughed when she heard her small 5 year old voice. _

_All of a sudden the little boy walked up to her and smiled wide. "Here I am, Cornelia!"_

_Cornelia frowned when she could see everything clear except for his face. She sighed and looked down. _

_"Aw, what's the matter?" the little boy leaned down to look at her face with a pout. _

_Cornelia looked up to him and sighed again, "Well...I just wish I knew who you were. I feel so ashamed that I don't remember your name or even what you look like. Can't you tell me something...? Or make your face more clear" _

_The little boy touched his face with a shocked expression, "What's wrong with my face?...And I already gave you a hint, Miss Forget A Lot. My name starts with a C!" _

_"But I don't know any boy with a name that starts with a C. Well except for Caleb bu-..." Cornelia's eyes widdened. Everything came back to her.. _

**_"Right…hey the little girl in the picture is the one you made the promise to, right?" _**

**_"Yeah, the blonde one with green eyes", Caleb nodded. _**

_When she came back from her daydream she saw that the boy had a mirror facing her. She only saw her 5 year old body. _

_"Um..why do you have a mirror?" _

_"Look at your eyes..they're green, Cornelia!" _

_She looked into her eyes and gasped. She had forgotten that her eyes gradually changed as she got older. Then a flash of the little girl in Caleb's picture came to her mind. The little boy took the mirror away from his face and his face started to clear. Cornelia could now see piercing green eyes and she gasped. _

_"Oh my gosh...Caleb?...You're Caleb?!" _

_The little boy only smiled and said... _

**_Cornelia _**

_"Yes I'm here! Tell me, are you Caleb?" _

**_Cornelia wake up _**

_The little boy started to fade away as he waved. "No wait! Please! Just answer me!" _

**_Heeeey! Cornelia! _**

Cornelia's blue eyes shot opened to see the same piercing green eyes she saw in the little boy. She blinked, sat up, and looked up at Caleb with wide eyes.

"Cornelia, are you ok…? Why are you looking at me like that?" Caleb asked in confusion as he sat on her bed.

"I-It was you..." Cornelia whispered with shaky hands.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Caleb asked as he tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Cornelia opened her mouth to talk, but someone knocked on the door. Cornelia looked down and Caleb's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Hey Cornelia! Are you up yet?" Elyon's voice rang.

Cornelia was about to speak but Caleb cut her off. "Elyon not now. We're talking!"

"Psch, I wasn't talking to you. I'm asking Cornelia. Can you come to Starbucks?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few", Cornelia replied as she got out of bed while Caleb had a shocked expression.

"Alrighty! When you're done go to the parking lot in Irma's car; we'll be waiting", Elyon said and left the hall.

Caleb stood up and crossed his arms as he watched her pick out clothes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cornelia turned to him and smiled, "Nope". She got the last of her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Ok…then…", Caleb scratched his head.

"I'll tell you after Starbucks", Cornelia said as she went into the bathroom to change. Caleb groaned as he went to get his own clothes as well, "Don't leave me hanging, Cornelia!"

He heard her laughter through the door, "It's too…overwhelming to tell you in such little time"

"Fine, but you _better_ tell me after you hang out with the girls", Caleb said as he threw off his sleeping shirt and put on a black one.

"Promise!"

**… **

"No way! Are you sure, Corny?" Irma laughed with the irony of it all.

"Yeah, Cornelia! I mean really, Caleb? You two must be total soul mates", Elyon sighed dreamily.

Cornelia nodded as all her friends let out an excited squeal, "It's true. Like I've told you before, I've had dreams about him but I could never see his face, you know? And then I actually saw Caleb's face when he was little and when I woke up I saw Caleb and I saw the exact same resemblance!"

"Are you gonna tell him?" Taranee smiled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Yeah! You have to tell him right after this", Will nodded in agreement.

"But hey I have a question. If it wasn't Caleb who was your dream boy and you knew who it was…would you break up with him?" Hay Lin asked suddenly.

Cornelia scrunched her eyebrows together. She hadn't thought of that. If it was some other person, what would she have done? Go to find that boy and leave Caleb, or forget about that boy and stay with Caleb? This brought her eyes to widden at the realization.

_I'm not supposed to be hesitating. I'm supposed to say that I would stay with Caleb forever because…I love him don't I?…Then why…is it that I don't love him as much as I thought…? _

Elyon noticed the sudden change in her eyes and she put her hand on her shoulder, "Cornelia?"

Baby blue eyes looked up as she smiled, "It's nothing, Eli. So anyway, what's going on with you and Alex?"

Hay Lin gasped loudly and got up from her seat to lean over the table with a huge grin on her face, "OH MY GOSHY GOSH! THAT IS SOOOOO TRUE! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND ALI AL?!"

"Hay Lin! Shush!" Taranee scolded.

Elyon blushed and looked down, "Yeah, Hay Lin, will you shut up? Not so loud…It's only been one day, there's nothing much to tell".

Irma smirked, "Typical Eli. Come on! Tell us _everything_"

Elyon sighed in defeat as Cornelia smiled, _I'll figure it out later… _

**oOo **

Caleb walked out of the dormitory and looked around the campus to find a certain boy. He found him. Alex was taking a light nap under a tree right outside the cafeteria hall with a cap over his face to hide the blazing sun rays. Caleb ran to him, "Hey Alex!"

Alex shot up as the cap fell to reveal his drowsy face as he looked around for the source of the voice, "Harry Potter?"

"No, it's me you moron", Caleb chuckled as he walked up to his side.

Alex looked up at him with sleep-filled eyes and gave a lazy smile, "Heh, my bad. I was having a dream that Harry Potter was turning into the hulk and trying to come after me and-…".

Caleb's eyebrow shot up as Alex sweat dropped, "Heh, forget it. So...what brings you here?"

Caleb scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I just…I…What if…" Alex smirked and laid his head back down, "Yeah we're best friends again, dude."

Emerald-green orbs expressed relief and happiness as Caleb smiled, "You never cease to surprise me". Alex smiled lazily and closed his eyes, "Now let me go to sleep and we can hang out later if you're bored or something." He got the cap from the ground and put it over his face again, "I'm coming to get ya, The Incredible Potter".

Caleb sighed and chuckled, "Whatever. I'm gonna go walk around town, call me if anything comes up". Alex lazily saluted an 'okay' and collapsed.

**… **

Caleb walked down the sidewalk next to a few outdoor restaurants. Occasionally he would see several girl drooling on him or giggling hysterically if he glanced at them. _Che, stupid fangirls. _(HAHA! I'm a fangirl…) Caleb stopped abruptly when his phone started to vibrate suddenly. He fished his pocket for his phone and took it out. The call was marked as a 'Private Call'. His eyebrows scrunched together as he answered hesitatingly.

"Hello…?"

"OH MY GOSH CALEB HIIII!" a high pitched voice rang through his ears.

"Jasmine? Is that you?" Caleb asked.

"Uh-huh. It's your little ol' sister coming to check up on you! Well actually, I just wanted to talk to you cause actually mommy and daddy want to talk to you. So here they are" (We all know this is my imagination…don't sue me)

"Caleb?" the familiar voice of his father said.

"Hey dad…why are you calling me anyway?" Caleb asked directly.

"You should've at least given me a good-bye kiss before you left," his mother said.

"Sorry mom…dad said he'd tell you when I left back here"

"I did. She understood, buuuut the real reason we're calling is-"

"WHO'S THE GIRL YOU LIKE?!?!" Jasmine's voice rang.

"Ssssh, not so loud, sweetie. Yes Caleb, we want to know who this lucky girl is. You would've never left home like that for someone who was not worth it. What's her name?" His mom asked.

Caleb smiled as he leaned on a wall of a restaurant as two girls in a table next to him sighed dreamily at him.

"Her name is Cornelia Hale. She's my girlfriend," Caleb put the phone away from his mouth and said a little louder to the girls, "My _girlfriend_. Who I love and won't leave her." At this the two girls sighed sadly and turned away.

"Well I want to meet this girl. She seems special. You haven't done anything like that for any other girl," her mom said.

"Yeah well, I'm not gonna take her to London right now, especially since we're in school, mom", Caleb sighed.

"Which is why your mother and I are going over there with you to meet her," his father said.

"What?!" Caleb's eyes widened. That's the last thing he needed! His mother is a complete babbler and his dad tries to act like he was a teenager. He did _not_ want his blond angel to see his flesh and blood.

"Yes it's true! We're leaving tomorrow. Besides, you have the Easter holiday starting tomorrow, don't you?" his father asked

"Well yeah, but we still have school tomorrow and then we're free", Caleb twitched.

"Good! Make sure to be at your best behavior. We're going over there tomorrow and we'll be there for only two days. See you tomorrow son! We love you! Bye!" his mother exclaimed.

"Bye…" Caleb hung up as he twitched uncontrollably. _Oh…no… _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Poor Caleb! I feel so sorry for him, his parents are dorks like mine xD. Erm…this story is almost over you know…so tell me if you want the sequel or not, so I can end it in one way, or end it in a way to have a sequel. SEND IT NOW!


	23. So It Was You

Yay! We're all yes for the sequel? YAY! Buuuuuuuuuuuut there's a catch...and you have to know this...**if I put a sequel, Cornelia and Caleb will have to break up in the end of this story.** If you want more details, then just send me a message or e-mail me: Don't worry, you still have a few chapters before the end.

Caleb: (gasp) YOU'RE PLANNING ON BREAKING ME UP WITH CORNELIA?!?! (puppy dog face)  
Me: If people want to know about the sequel, they'll have to send me a message.  
Caleb: Aw, plleeease? Tell us whyyyy.  
Me: (sigh) Fine, I'll explain it to you...

**I'm breaking you and Cornelia up for a reason. See, this will be a future story. After high school, the two will seperate in their own paths.  
Ten years later (24: Cornelia, 25: Caleb. Caleb's gonna be so hot xD) they will meet.  
We will know the real reason to why they broke up :O**

Caleb: ...Do they reuinte it the end?  
Me: (scoffs) Sicne when do I leave you and Cornelia broken apart in _any_ of my stories?  
Caleb: ...Mabye this one?  
Me: But the sequel's gonna be fluffy and adorable!  
Caleb: Well...ok. I'm for it! (raises hand in agreement) Do you know what it's gonna be called if we make a sequel?  
Me: We?...Well anyway, yeah I sorta have an idea. I might call it _Snapshot_.  
Caleb: Yeah ok  
Me: So tell me if you still want the sequel or not. Happy ending? Or another giant story on more fluffy goodness?

'Yo' Talking  
_'Yo' _Thinking  
**'Yo'** InnerSelf  
(yo) Actions the innerself does in the thoughts...of the person o.O  
((yo)) Author's notes

Wooo! **414 reviews**!!!!!!! I luff you all so much!!! OH! And yes, I know a lot of you complain that I take long to update and I do. I'm sorry, I don't do it on purpose lol. I've had a lot of things going on buuuut luckily...it's summer so I'll have a lot of free time on my hands. Bear with me!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cornelia sat in her dorm doing extra credit for the next day, not even paying attention to what she was doing. As she sat in the desk next to the tv, she began to think. _I shouldn't let those thoughts worry me ((refer to last chapter if you don't get it)). I'm gonna tell him right when he comes back. He'll be so happy...and...I'm happy too._ Cornelia smiled as she continued to do her work. Just then, the click of the door was heard and Caleb came through the door with a worried look. Cornelia looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Caleb? Are you ok?"

Caleb walked over to her and sat in the chair in front of hers. "Cornelia...you don't care about... never mind"

Cornelia let her pen go as she looked at him curiously, "Care about what?"

Caleb looked up at her sparkling eyes and sighed, "Would you...still love me even if my parents are total freaks...?" Caleb looked down in embarrasment. Did he just say that? What? _That is a STUPID question, Caleb. Stupid stupid stupid. She's probably gonna think you're a little kid now (smacks)._

Cornelia giggled at his embarrasment, "What's with the sudden random question? My parents are the same way. I don't care how weird your parents are."

"Well...the reason I'm asking is because..." Caleb sighed as he looked up at her with shades of red on his face, "...my parents are coming here tomorrow to meet you"

"Why me?" Cornelia asked as she put her pen down.

Caleb raised his eyebrow and smiled, "It's because they want to meet the girl that has me traveling across the world for her."

Then it hit her. He wasn't using a cheesy line. He actually did go across the world for her. Cornelia smiled to herself. Flashbacks of when he left came back to her. She remembered how he had hit the employee at McDonald's for calling her a bitch, how he confessed he loved her since day one, how...he left her...How...Alan almost...Cornelia shuddered. But then she remembered how Caleb got so angry at him. He flew back to her just to make sure she was ok. If it wasn't for him, she'd probably be traumatized for life and scared. She knew that he wasn't like the others. All the other boys only liked her and gave her chocolates because she had a beautiful face. And she did, but she knew Caleb cared more about the inside. She found it rare to find someone like him...which brought her to realize that she had to tell him!

Cornelia suddenly beamed, "Caleb!...Oh well...are you done?"

Caleb sneered, "Oh fine, ignore me. I don't care. I can solve my own problems."

"I don't mean it like that! Geez. About your parents...well I don't mind meeting them. I mean, how bad can it be? But...I am kinda nervous actually..." Cornelia said softly.

Caleb raised an eyebrow as he got up to get grapes from the fridge, "Nervous? Why?"

Cornelia opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't for some reason. She saw Caleb sit down again and put the grapes on the table to share with her. "Well...what if they don't like me...", she finally said.

Caleb held back a laugh, but couldn't hold it back. He started laughing loudly as he took a grape and put it in his mouth. Cornelia glared, "This is not funny! I'm serious! Ugh, you're so self-centered."

Caleb stopped laughing after a few giggles ((not girly )) and glared at her mockingly, trying to upset her on purpose, "Well you're so arrogant, Miss Bossy Pants". Cornelia fumed as she crossed her arms and turned the other way in slight anger. Caleb smiled, "It's so cute when you're angry".

"It's not supposed to be cute!" Cornelia mumbled.

Caleb chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that, how can you possibly ask a question like that? Everything about you is likeable," Caleb got up as he walked to her. "Just promise not to be like you were when you first met me, and you'll be fine," Caleb kissed the top of her head and went over to lay down on his bed.

Cornelia blushed, "Okay, I promise. So, now can I tell you?"

Caleb sat up and nodded, "Go ahead." She sighed as she walked over to his bed and sat in front of him, "You know how when we were in the Christmas Break, you told me that you had a promised girl. That you loved her and you gave her a lucky charm so that she would never forget you...?"

Caleb's eyes widdened as he held her hands suddenly, "Yes I do, but don't let that get in the way of our relationship. You know that I won't do something stupid as to leave the most perfect girl with someone I haven't seen in a long time."

A soft smile traced her lips. He was scared, she realized. The incident with Amy was all because of the promised girl. He didn't want to lose someone important to him because of that again.

"I know...but...have I told you that I have a promised boy too?" Cornelia took out the lucky charm she always kept with her and showed it to him. "Remember when you returned it to me when I lost it? That boy gave this to me so I could never forget him...Doesn't this look familiar to you, Caleb?"

Caleb's face turned confused as he took out his wallet and took out the picture of the little girl with green eyes. He looked at it for some time and back at Cornelia, "But...my promised girl has green eyes. It's impossible."

Cornelia would not give up. She stood up and took out her suitcase to look for something. After a few minutes, she took out a small photo album and brought it back to Caleb. "Open it and look at the little girl in the picture", Cornelia said as she passed him the album. Caleb was still confused, but he opened the book. In the first page it read, _Childhood Memories_. When he flipped the page his eyes widdened completely. He took the picture that was in his wallet and took out a picture of the album and put them side by side. The same little girl with green eyes and light blonde hair was in both pictures.

"I-...It's you...You're-...", Caleb immediatley dropped everything and hugged her tightly. Cornelia smiled wide and hugged him back. She had never felt so happy as she did in this moment.

"I knew it! There had to be some connection with you and my promised girl..." Caleb burried his face in her shoulder and cried. Yes. He cried. Cornelia was a little shocked when she heard the soft sobbing and the slight tremble of his body. Why was he crying?

"Caleb? Why...Why are you crying?" Cornelia asked a little hesitatingly.

Caleb's response was a louder sob as he held her tighter to him. "Cornelia...I know that I'm not the type of guy who expresses most of what they think but...I just need you to understand something...". Caleb pushed her away gently to look at her face, his a little red and his eyes watery, "You are the only one who has ever seen this side of me. Cornelia..this proves that you were the only one meant for me."

Cornelia's eyes started to water as well. Seeing Caleb like this was a little contagious. He had such a seriousness in his eyes that she knew he wasn't kidding. "Cornelia, I don't care how and I don't care why. I don't care if anyone doesn't like it, I don't care if I won't ever have friends again , but I want you..no.._need_ you to be by my side forever. No, I can't ask you to marry me even though I wish I could".

Cornelia smiled at that, "Caleb yo-"

"No please...I need to speak my mind", Caleb interrupted as Cornelia nodded.

"You know there were times when I thought...I didn't deserve you. That you always deserved better than me. I mean, I'm not really social with other people and I can be sorta...obnoxious (sp?). But I don't care anymore. I must've done something right to deserve you. And I don't care if anyone has anything to say, because I know now that I don't have to wait for my promised girl...she's sitting right here with me", Caleb held onto her like his life depended on it. Cornelia hugged him back and smiled. She knew she had a place where she belonged now.

**The next day at the arcade...**

"SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE SO PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Hay Lin squealed at Elyon and Alex. It just so happened that Elyon had tripped and Alex caught her, as Alex kissed her forehead and Hay Lin just so happened to pass by.

"HAY LIN! Don't yell!" Elyon flushed as she turned the other way. "Aw come on Eli, we all know you love it", Alex smirked as he straightened her up and kissed her cheek.

"You guys are so perfect! I mean seriously! You're the best couple there is!...Wait...", Hay Lin looked at all the gang who had really weird faces plastered on them.

"Hay Lin...we told you that you have to leave the cinnabuns for later..not in the MORNING!" Taranee sighed.

"But hey! Two are missing here!" Hay Lin huffed. And five seconds later her face turned into a huge grin. "Oh no...what? Who's missing?" Irma looked around. Hay Lin's grin turned wider, "Who knows where the double C's are?"

"Oh they went to get us fries...Hay Lin why do you have that face?" Eric asked as he went over to hold her close (Usually helped so she wouldn't get out of control lol). "Haven't you guys noticed something different today about them?", Hay Lin asked with the same grin on her face.

Everyone thought about it but then just stared at her with confused faces. Hay Lin sighed, "You people are blind, I swear. Like..usually yes we all know that Caleb can be very..testy when it comes to Corny. Like when guys try to do anything, he gets all ninja on the guy. But today..didn't you notice that the entire time, he didn't take his eyes off of her, he held her hand the entire time, and plus! any guy that even looked at her he would growl and hold her closer".

Alex's mouth opened wide, "How do you notice these things?! What are you a stalker?"

Cricket. Cricket.

"...Noooooo..."

"STALKEEEEEER!" Martin acused as he hid behind Irma.

"I don't think that is considered stalking, MARTIN! I just listen...a lot.." Hay Lin coughed and looked around innocently.

Irma rolled her eyes and smiled, "Same ol' Hay Lin. But you know she has a point, Caleb was being more of the 'Back off, bitch' type of guy today. Not that he's not _all_ the time". Taranee nodded her head, "I think something happened yesterday"

Will smiled wide, "When they come back, we'll approach the subject slooowly". Hay Lin nodded her head like a little girl. And right on cue, Cornelia and Caleb came to them bringing them a whole bunch of french fries.

"These things are burning my fingers, get them now before my fingers become french fries too" Caleb said in a desperate voice as everyone got their fries from Caleb. Caleb offered to carry all the fries instead of Cornelia carrying some.

"So..." Eric grinned at everyone.

"SO WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND CORNY YESTERDAY?!" Hay Lin giggled. Everyone groaned and sent glares to her. Hay Lin just rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

Cornelia and Caleb blushed as they looked down in embarrasment. "Oooooh something _did_ happen! Spill!" Irma smirked.

"Well to put it in short..." Cornelia smiled up at Caleb, who came behind her to hug her.

"Let's just say we finally found who our promised people were", Caleb blushed a little deeper as he kissed his angel's head.

All the girls gasped and squealed as they all jumped on them and hugged them, "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Hay Lin giggled. The guys just stared at them, "Why are girls always like this?" Eric asked. "I have no idea..it's kinda scary actually..." Nigel added.

"SHUT UP!" All the girls yelled at the guys, who's faces turned pale as they slowly walked to the side.

"AHEM!" A security guard came up to the gang with a serious look. Everyone sweat dropped as they slowly started to back away from the arcade. Once they were out they ran to the exit. "Nice going Hay Lin!" Caleb groaned as they finally stopped outside the mall.

"Well it's not my fault you guys are so cute! So school is tomorrow, are you gonna go on a date? OOH DOUBLE DATE WITH ME AND ERIC!" Hay Lin jumped up and down as she glomped Cornelia who only laughed.

Caleb's eyes widened as he took Cornelia out of Hay Lin's grasp, "I don't think so". Hay Lin fumed, "Party pooper". As the gang started to argue about how Hay Lin wouldn't shut up, Caleb stood in amusment. School was going to end in a few weeks, believe it or not. Who knows if next year would be different. If it was going to be different, he was _never _going to forget this. While Caleb was in his thoughts, Alex walked up next to him and sighed in comfort as he crossed his arms.

"What's going on Caleb?" Alex smiled at him. Caleb smiled back and put his hands in his pockets, "Nothin' really...I'm happy for you and Elyon. She seems perfect for a doofus like you", Caleb laughed as Alex laughed and then frowned once he got it. "Yeah well, I'm happier for you. You haven't been this happy since well...Amy. And I personally like Cornelia's hair shampoo. Amy's was horrible I swear", Alex said in disgust.

"So what, you're smelling everyone's hair now?" Caleb laughed to himself. "No. But heh, where is that witch with a b?" Alex asked. "I don't know. haven't heard from her in a while", Caleb shrugged, clearly distracted. "Well what I'm saying is that she was a good choice dude", Alex said. Caleb smiled as he glanced over to Cornelia, who was in total confusion and then laughed, "Yeah..she's perfect for me"

**At night in the dorms...**

Caleb paced the room in his sleeping pants and a black shirt as Cornelia stared at him in confusion. "If you keep this up, you're going to make a hole in the floor", Cornelia grinned as she rested her head on her pillow. "I'm just nervous about my parents. They're such...there's just no words for what they are", Caleb groaned as he collapsed on his bed. "Nah don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I'm still gonna love ya, silly", Cornelia smiled as she got under the covers.

"You better", Caleb chuckled as he got under the covers as well and looked at her looking at him. "Oh and by the way, Mr. Nolen said that mabye it was time that I thought about moving into another dorm with someone el-"

"No"

"He's gonna get really m-"

"Nope. Not letting you out of this room. Good night", Caleb turned off the lights and turned to his side.

"Hey! Well sometimes I get tired of you leaving all your dirty clothes on the floor. And you always leave the toilet lid up. Oh and let's not forget that you leave the fridge door open at times and it gets really cold and-"

"But that's why you love me. You know you want to stay here, so stop complaining, shut up, and go to sleep my angel" Caleb held back a laugh. "I hate you, Caleb!" Cornelia huffed and closed her eyes tightly in anger.

"Yeah. I love you too sweetie"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next chapter will be sorta sorta long. You need to tell me if you want the sequel or not by next chapter. This is a decision you will have to make. Pick wisely! No flames please, excuse my lateness, I have more free time now. Thankies!

**A. Yes sequel, even if they break up cause it's worth it. **

**B. No sequel, I only accept happy endings. You can do the other idea as a seperate story.**

**Send in your answers!**


	24. Author's Note Fast!

Hi again people! Look, I know you're wondering,

"Oh no, she's pulling another prank on us cause she doesn't have the chapter"

or

"Uh-oh, doesn't look good"

Well it's not bad. And no I'm not playing anymore jokes -sweatdrops-. See, I have the chapter done except for the ending because of this. I narrowed the options down so I can see how I end the chapter which leads to the ending chappie. -mega teeeeear- So pick these and the majority will win and when I have the majority, I will put up the chappie. Ok?

**A. Yes I want a sequel, but I want a happy ending in this story.  
B. Yes I want a sequel, and I don't care if the ending is sad in this one as long as they reunite in the sequel.  
C. Eh..the sequel you have in mind with the breaking up can be a seperate story, it'll be sorta like they first met each other instead of continuing from this (so it won't be so sad). You can think of another sequel idea. I want a happy ending here. **

The quicker you review your answer the faster I put up the chapter!! GO GO GO!


	25. Ice Skater and Skateboarder, I like it

Okay I'm here with the chapter AND to announce that...choice B won.

Now don't be sore losers, people. Just because this story isn't gonna go exactly like everyone wanted, it was majority. The sequel will be awsome I promise! And look, I even got a good break up that _doesn't_ have to do with anyone cheating on anyone. Okay? Don't complain to me or I will put this story down. Think of the CHILDREN! Lol. But seriously, don't complain. I'm going how my readers chose.

Now anyway, people..I am very sorry to say that…**this is the last chapter**! (cries)  
Caleb: Okay like...I don't like you and all but...I'm gonna miss doing this in the Author's Notes (tear)  
Me: (hugs Caleb) You so love me! Well...not in Cornelia love. Cause like...if you tell me you don't love her...I will kick your butt until you remember how much you love her.  
Caleb: Cha, like I'd stop loving her for _you_.  
Me: Ugh! What is that supposed to mean?!  
Caleb: (sigh) Look, Rosie. There are a lot of guys out there that would like you but...yeah everyone has their level.  
Me: ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT WORTHY OF YOU?!?!?! (takes out waffle machine) I will make your face into a waffle if you say that again!  
Caleb: O.O OH MAH GAWRSH!!! (runs)

**Oh and..I have breaking news that it kills me to write but it must be said..please read the A/N at the very bottom at the end of the chapter.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caleb sighed in frustration as he fondled with his pencil during the last few minutes of the second to the last period, Biology. He wasn't even thinking to becoming a doctor so why would he want to pay attention? Geez his teacher, Mrs. Mitchell, didn't shut UP! _I swear I'm gonna explode if I don't get out of here. And to top it off...they're gonna assign lab partners. Cornelia is my partner in science, but she's not even here to have a chance to be with me! Why did she have to be transfered to a second period of Art? And majority of this class are fangirls! NOOOO! The agony! **(Inner Caleb cries in a corner)**._

"Alright now class. I know everyone is excited to see who will be each other's partners, so since we have ten minutes left, I will assign the partners", Mrs. Mitchell announced as she got a cap from her desk. "Everyone get a piece of paper, write your names in it, fold it in half, and I'll go around with the cap so you can put it in there".

He groaned, he hated the cap. It was the cap that would tell him his destiny of who he would spend a whole week with. He grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket (he had scribbles all over the back) and wrote his name on the paper:_ Caleb Hart (death row, next in line)_. When Mrs. Mitchell passed, he carelessly threw the paper in the cap. He leaned back as he waited, when he got a tap on the shoulder. He slowly turned back to see a girl with hazel eyes and dark black hair smirking with a flirtatious glint in her eye, "I hope I'll get lab partners with you, Caleb. You're so smart, I'm sure we'd get an A. We can discuss it while we go out for lunch, yeah?"

Caleb stared at her with an annoyed expression as he slapped his forehead, "Okay look. I'm going to do this easy for you..." He paused, "...No, get lost," with that he turned back around with an annoyed pout and his arms crossed on his chest. "Oh you're so cute when you're angry, Caleb!", the girl giggled. Caleb only sank in his chair, _Do not throw Mr. Nolen's pumpkin pie at her, do not throw Mr. Nolen's pumpking pie at her, do not throw Mr. Nolen's pumpkin pie at her._

After a few minutes Mrs. Mitchell finally went to the front and took out a few names and naming them out loud. The more names, the more Caleb began to panic. _Most of the guy population of the class has been named! And all the girl population here is in love with me! _

"Caleb Hart...death row next in line?", Mrs. Mitchell raised an eyebrow at him but ignored it and took out another paper and opened it.

_Oh sweet love of mercy, do not put me with a fangirl do not put me with a fangirl do not-_

"And Jasmine Adams", Mrs. Mitchell finished.

Imeddiatley all the color in Caleb's face went away as he turned his head hesitatingly towards the _mother_ of all fangirls with wide eyes. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M LAB PARTNERS WITH CALEB HART!", Jasmine exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Let me tell you, Jasmine Adams was the president of the Caleb Hart fan club. They were so obsessed that all the members of the club got together at Jasmine's house on Tuesday's to talk about Caleb, draw fan art about Caleb, and practically worship Caleb; hoping that one day he will notice one of them. What creeped Caleb most was that there were some guys in it too...Caleb shuddered at the thought and slammed his head on the desk, _Oh kill me._

"So you think we can study later today for the big test for Algebra? I can't believe the final exams are coming up in a month! Then it's summer. Finally!" Elyon giggled softly as she and Cornelia walked with their arms linked (I do that with my bff :) down the hallway.

"Actually, I don't know if I'm gonna be spending the day with Caleb and his parents", Cornelia said as she blew a strand of hair from her face. Elyon's eyes widdened as well as her smile, "You're meeting his parents?!"

"Uh-huh. Caleb told me they're coming later today. I'm actually kinda nervous", Cornelia admit as she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Just when Elyon was going to respond, Alex got in between them and linked his arms with theirs, "May I cut in?" Elyon and Cornelia rolled their eyes playfully and continued to walk with their arms linked.

"So is this one of those girl talks that I don't wanna listen to or can I listen..?" Alex asked with a childish grin.

Elyon rolled her eyes, "Yes you can. Cornelia was just telling me that Caleb's going to bring his parents today to meet her. I think that's just plain awsome," Elyon sighed dreamily. Alex grinned at Cornelia, "Oh yeah? You nervous?"

Cornelia blushed and nodded. **(Inner Cornelia: CHAA! STOP PUTTING PRESSURE YOU STUPID BOY!)**

"Nah don't sweat it. I think you should actually be proud, Corny. Caleb was a complete jerk to everyone before, and since you came he became more open and he's actually doing pretty good", Alex said as he raised his head trying to sound smart.

"What are you talking about? _Was?_ I agree with the open thing but he can be a serious jerk with other people, especially girls. You know...the fanclub", Elyon whispered. Alex and Cornelia both raised their eyebrows in confusion.

As if on cue, Caleb came storming towards them with the girl Jasmine clinging to his arm. The three held back a laugh as Caleb tried to seperate, but Jasmine would only whine and cling to him more. "Jasmine..I'm losing my patience. We're not even supposed to start working on the project until tomorrow! What words do you not understand from me? Get. A. Life!" Caleb fummed as he got closer to the three. Jasmine stopped him and both stopped walking, "Caleb, you're so adorable when you're mad! I think you should totally dump that other girl for me. I mean I am so much prettier." Caleb had a huge sweatdrop, "Never."

"Okay chickie, this calls for girlfriend time. Go save him," Elyon giggled as she pushed Cornelia towards them. Cornelia smirked as she reached them and held Caleb's hand in front of Jasmine. "Oh thank god!" Caleb breathed as he let go of her hand and pulled her close to his body in a warm embrace, closing his eyes in relief. Jasmine stood there practically melting the floor with her steaming self. Caleb turned to Jasmine and smiled in triumph, "_This_ girl is the only one allowed to ever cling to me and say I'm adorable when I'm mad. And trust me, we will never be alone when we're in our project. That's the last thing I'm gonna do. Good bye." With that, Caleb took Cornelia away and walked towards Elyon and Alex who were clapping.

"Now let's go to last period, or we'll be late," Elyon said as she and Alex walked to different directions.

Caleb bent down and kissed his blond's head. "Thank you, tenshi." Cornelia lifted her head in utter confusion, _Tenshi? What's that?_ Caleb smiled at her expression and leaned down to capture her lips for a few moments before parting and looking into her eyes, "It means angel."

**After School...**

"Oh man, so you're stuck with _the _Jasmine Adams? Harsh," Eric chuckled as he, Caleb, and Nigel walked to their corridors after school. "Oh shut up Eric," Caleb scowled as he bonked him on the head. "Is this anyway to treat one of your best friends? You CHILD ABUSER!" Eric cried. Caleb only smirked in triumph as they continued to walk.

"Hey guys!" Alex yelled as he ran to them with a huge grin on his face, "I have an idea!" Nigel raised his eyebrow as Eric and Caleb stared at him. "Let's start a band!"

"A band?!" the three asked in unison.

"Yes! It's a brilliant idea! Eric, you know how to play electric guitar. Nigel, you know how to play base (sp?). Caleb, don't deny that you have a good voice and you can play guitar too. Martin can be on the keyboard and techno board; such a geekazoid. And I'll be on drumbs! WE'LL GET SO MANY CHICKS!" Alex grinned as he drifted off into space.

"Uh newsflash, you already have a girlfriend," Nigel chuckled. Alex laughed nervously and scratched his head, "Well, adoring fans more like it..so whaddya say?"

The three boys looked at each other before smiling, "Rad." Alex laughed and made a hip hop type of turn on his heels, "And the name of the band will be Spazz Fusion!" The three nodded their heads in agreement. "So, when do we start?" Eric asked. Alex grabbed their arms and dragged them, "Once we get the Tubbs-myster! LET'S GO!"

Caleb got out of his grip, "I can't now, I have to meet my parents cause they uh...wanna meet Cornelia"

"Right, we gottcha. Well just come to my dorm when you're done with your babe. Later!" Alex chuckled as he continued to drag the other two poor victims. Caleb held back a laugh as he ran the opposite direction

Caleb ran as fast as his legs could take him. After a while, he could see a blond head standing at the gates. He chuckled at how much she changed him. It was so pathetic, he was so soft now! He grinned when she didn't notice him behind her, _I'm gonna be evil_. Caleb crept up behind her and hugged her suddenly, making Cornelia yelp in surprise as she looked up at him with shocked eyes, only to be replaced with annoyed.

"What's your problem? Scaring me like that..." Cornelia fumed. Caleb laughed, "You're my problem, tenshi. You've made me so unmanly." Cornelia smirked and was about to say something, when Caleb's phone rang. He let her go and answered his phone.

"Hello?...Oh you're here?...Cornelia and I are at the gates...So it's you, dad, and Jasmine, right? (mentally cringes since his fangirl's name is Jasmine)...Oh she's sick?...What? I thought my brother was studying to be a doctor...Oh great well..that's fine...Okay I think I see you three. Bye guys" he hung up and looked at her nervous face, raising an eyebrow.

Cornelia bit her lip. Okay, she stopped being nervous a few days ago, but now it all came back. She wasn't ready for this! She wanted to run or something, but she knew she couldn't...because soon the three heads now appeared in front of them.

"Caleb!" All three exclaimed as they all hugged him, leaving Cornelia to giggle. _This won't be so bad after all, they're all goofballs, just like Caleb_, Cornelia inwardly smiled.

Caleb groaned, "Hey, HEY! Get off guys! You're embarrasing me!" All three immediatley remembered the reason they came and let go, searching frantically for the girl. When they saw Cornelia staring at them, they immediatley straightened up and smiled widely at her.

"You're the famous Cornelia, aren't you, my darling daughter?" Caleb's mother, Amy, said sweetly as she went to hug her "daughter" softly. Cornelia felt all her nervousness flow away at the comment as she hugged her back softly, "It's such an honor to meet you, ma'am." Caleb's mother giggled softly and looked at her sweetly, "Please, call me Amy."

Right after, Caleb's father came in front of Cornelia with a serious face as he inspected her from head to toe. Cornelia's smile disappeared as she stared at him, _What's he doing..? He's creeping me out..._ After a few seconds, he smiled wide, "Yup, this is just how I imagined you would look!" Cornelia sighed in relief as she prepared herself for the hug he gave her. Once the hug was over, a very handsome man came into view. Cornelia blushed slightly. Caleb's brother looked almost like him, only he was taller, had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes with a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"So, this is the chicky that actually changed my brother's cold heart, huh? My name is Richard," he chuckled as he hugged her tightly, "I think I love you as my little sister already, Cornelia!" Cornelia smiled as they welcomed her in their family so quickly as she hugged back.

"Hey hey hey! You're getting too touchy touchy. Back off," Caleb mumbled, knowing that his brother was a charmer. Richard let go and glared playfully, "I would never take this joy away from you, you idiot. Now come on and show us around!" Richard exclaimed. Cornelia sighed with a smile on her face, _This is gonna be a long day..._

The sky radiated orange and pink as five heads headed towards the school grounds once more. Cornelia survived! She had no idea that parents could be so fun-loving as they were. Caleb, of course, was embarrased most of the time. Although, Cornelia kept telling him that she loved them that way. All three of them officially told her that they approved of her and she would now be their "daughter".

The five stopped in front of the school grounds as they talked for the last while they had. "Hey, Caleb," Richard called. Caleb turned to see Richard signaling him to walk with him. The two seperated from the group, who were now laughing as Cornelia told them about her childhood. Richard sighed contently as he put his hands behind his head, "So Caleb, do you really love this girl?"

Caleb looked up at him in sudden confusion, "Of course I do..." suddenly his face turned serious as he looked at the ground, "..and even if I don't want to admit it..I think that..I really do love her. not the kind that every average couple says to each other and the next day move on...I really think that my heart has set on this girl, Richard..."

Richard closed his eyes and smiled, "I'm happy for you, brother. Just...take care of her"

Caleb nodded, "Always"

Richard turned to him, "No I'm serious. She's a really sweet girl and if you're attatched to her as much as you say you are...don't lose her Caleb. Don't do anything stupid." Caleb blinked at his brother's sudden change of tone, "Yeah, I know. I would never want to lose her...never." Richard smiled, "Good."

**…**

"It was so nice to meet you, Cornelia! I am so glad you came into our lives" Amy smiled as she hugged her daughter one last time.

"I'm so happy that you all accepted me as part of your family so quickly…I was actually really nervous at first," Cornelia admit as she blushed at her confession.

"Nervous? Naaaah you shouldn't have been nervous at all, little sister" Richard chuckled as he big her farewell with a hug. Caleb smiled. It was official; she was his first true love.

Caleb's father came and hugged her as well, "We'll come back to visit you two. We should do this again!" Cornelia nodded as the three bid their farewells and walked away from the school grounds.

_I SURVIVED!!!!!!_, both Cornelia and Caleb screamed in their minds. The both smiled at each other and hugged each other (so many hugs, neh? xD).

"I told you it wasn't gonna be bad, tenshi," Caleb chuckled.

"Oh shut up Caleb!" Cornelia giggled as she enjoyed the moment they had together.

**…. **(Omg, last time I get to do this….)

Cornelia and Caleb walked hand-in-hand to the field behind the dorms, enjoying the sunset and all its bright colors. The two sat down on the grass as they leaned on each other, happy that there was nothing to get in between.

No more cheating problems.  
No more fangirls or fanboys to worry about.  
No more weak trust.

It was all them. Nothing could stop their relationship now.

"Hey..tenshi?"

"Yes?"

"…I just wanted to tell you that…I want to see you ice skate for the rest of my life…and I hope that's okay with you," Caleb suddenly said as he held onto her hand, entertwining them together.

Cornelia's eyes widened before blushing and sighing contently, "As long as I can see you skateboard for the rest of my life, Caleb.."

Caleb chuckled as he leaned his head on hers, _How much have you changed me…_

**Together- **

I want to see-

**We can do anything- **

Your life and mine-

**You and I- **

**_Will be entertwined for all eternity. _**

****

****

"Hmm…the ice skater and the skateboarder…I like the sound of that…."

**_End. _**

--------

---------

**A few years later….last year of high school… **

Cornelia and Caleb laughed as the whole gang- Will, Irma, Tarannee, Hay Lin, Matt, Martin, Nigel, and Eric- went out for a walk.

"Oh my gosh, a few more months and we're gonna separate aren't we? We're all going somewhere different," Elyon sighed in despair.

"Well some of us are going to the same high school, you know. And we always have to keep in touch!" Nigel grinned.

"I totally agree with you on that, homie," Hay Lin grinned sheepishly.

Cornelia giggled when suddenly her phone rang. She read the address to find that it only said Private Call. She separated from the group and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cornelia Hale…this is your father speaking"

Cornelia's smile widened at the sound of her beloved father's voice, "Daddy! I haven't heard from you in such a long time! I-"

"We need to talk. Now. About you and your _boyfriend_."

She blinked. Her face turned pale and her smiled turned into a frown of pure sadness as she heard his conversation. She tried arguing, but he refused her replies. Minutes went by as she just stood their, agape as he continued to yell in a furious tone. She couldn't take it anymore! She hung up her phone as tears spilled from her eyes freely. As if on cue, Caleb came running to her, trying to calm her down.

"Cornelia! What's wrong? Who called you?"

She looked up, tears staining her face.

"Give me a smile, tenshi."

Cornelia faked a smile, really not in the mood for smiling.

"No, a real smile, tenshi," he lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. When they parted for breath she smiled at him, only to have more tears fall down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got caught up with emotions. My dad called me and…I haven't talked to him for a really long time. I realized that… I missed him.." she lied. _Liar! Liar!_

"Oh! Well in that case, I know what will cheer you up. Come on, let's go catch up with everyone!" Caleb smiled and grabbed her hand leading her away.

Cornelia let him drag her, a few more tears spilling down.

_No. Nothing's wrong. Please enjoy these moments with me, Caleb…because I don't know what will happen tomorrow… _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AWWWWW! It's over! The story is over!!!! (cries) **

I had so much fun writing this story, you have no idea. You all are awesome reviewers, I have no idea how I could've gone without you. **I SHALL DO THE SEQUEL!!!! **This one right up here is a sneak peak. See, I ended it with a happy ending, buuuut...you have to guess what's gonna happen.

Okay..I don't know what's going on with me. I'm not joking this time, but..I think I might discontinue writting WITCH stories. It's just that...I don't really like W.I.T.C.H. all that much anymore. O.O Oh my god, I never thought I would say that...but...I guess I'm just growing up from that. Now I have obsessions with Naruto, Bleach, and FullMetalAlchemist. Oh don't get me wrong, I am extremely inspired to do the sequel of this one. I can sacrifice myself for this one cause I love the plot of the other one.

**Consider the sequel as a farewell to all my C&C stories.**

Because after that...I will not write anymore W.I.T.C.H. stories :C. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry all you fans. I will still be on fanfiction and write other stories in other categories..I think I will also do the sequel for this one if you're all lucky. I love you guys and your reviews have been so encouraging. I hope that I will always have a mark in the C&C stories as one of the best romance writter. Don't ever forget about my stories, cause you know I write it for you guys.

I hope that I will mark the WITCH history in this fanfiction. I hope I can always be remembered as the C&C lover forever. Never forget me!

**I will see you all in my sequel! Look it up sometime soon! It'll be called "Snapshot". I love you all! So long!**


End file.
